Blind love
by acafuckmylife
Summary: Chloe's best friend Aubrey is marrying the guy of her dreams; she's the maid of honor of course. Planning the wedding is going to be a lot of work, so when Jesse (Aubrey's future husband) suggests that his best man/Best friend Beca Mitchell helps them, a lot can go wrong. Rated T (possibly M later). Bechloe and Jaubrey.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Chloe Beale was someone you might call independent. She never depended on anyone or anything. Sure she had the perfect boyfriend and the perfect group of friends, but would she say she depended on them? Hell no. She was a strong and powerful woman and as much as she loved everyone around her, she knew deep down inside that anything could go wrong at any time. So depending on people was never an option for her.

Aubrey Posen had the same views on life as Chloe. Both women believed that was part of the reason why they got along so well. Only thing different was Aubrey was a lot harder to get along with than Chloe. Chloe was the type of person that could go to a bar and make friends with anyone around her. Aubrey however, well she was the opposite. She was the girl who sat at the table and watched as all her friends went to the center of the floor and danced the night away.

So when Chloe went to a bar with Aubrey one night about a year back, it was quite the shock to see her accepting a drink from some strange guy and then later on getting up to dance with said strange guy. But what do you know, the night she decided to let her guards down and hair hang loose was the night she met the guy of her dreams and the night her life would change, forever.

"Chloe," Aubrey barged into the small two bedroom apartment she and her best friend shared. She was much too excited and energetic to wait for a response or remove her shoes for that matter.

She ran straight for the bathroom when she heard the water in the shower running. Without saying another word, she opened the door and charged right inside.

"Oh my god," Chloe gasped. She poked her head outside the curtain and glared at the blonde woman standing in front of her. "Bre, what is so important that you couldn't knock or even wait until I was out of the shower?" Chloe enquired. Her light blue crystal eyes suddenly snapped wide open when she saw a bright silver ring surrounded with diamonds in her face.

"Jesse." Was all that Aubrey could say before her ears were filled with screaming, and her face was covered with long and wet fiery red hair.

"Shut up," Chloe screeched. "He proposed? And better yet, you said yes?" Chloe pulled back and stared at her best friend with a large smile that overtook the entire bottom half of her face.

"He did indeed. He was so sweet about it too! He took me back to the same bar we first met him at that night. He bought me the same drink he first bought me, and slipped the ring inside of it. Then when he got down on one knee "kiss me" by Ed Sheeran started playing. That was the first song we slow danced to. Then yeah," Aubrey breathed out, breathless from talking so quickly. "He proposed and I said yes," she beamed.

"Oh my god Bre, I'm so happy for you!" Chloe grabbed the other woman once again and tightly squeezed her.

"Thanks, I'm so happy as well. It's all coming together for me, Chloe. And hopefully Tom will be proposing to you soon enough and we'll both get to start operation "grow old and happy together." It's going to be great," Aubrey sighed.

"I still think we need to change the name of the operation. It makes us sound like you and I will be growing old together and that's all," Chloe smirked.

"Well, I did tell you that I can totally see us running off together sometime in the future, so it technically makes sense," Aubrey shrugged.

"Yeah well for now you have Jesse," Chloe smiled when she saw how quickly her best friend's face transformed from happy to ecstatic. "We need to celebrate. What are you doing tonight? I told Cynthia Rose I'd be her wing woman at the gay bar tonight, you should join!"

Aubrey quickly shook her head. "As much as I would love to see you being the wing man for a girl who's trying to pick up a girl, Jesse and I are going out for dinner with his sisters. Thank you though," Aubrey smiled. "Oh and also, his parents and my parents are throwing us a celebratory lunch tomorrow. I assume since it's a Saturday, you don't work?" She asked.

"Nope I am free, and I will for sure be there." Chloe grabbed the towel hanging on the wrack beside the shower and wrapped it around her body.

"Good, because as my maid of honor you really shouldn't miss it," Aubrey winked. Chloe's face immediately lit up.

"I'm your…I'm your maid of honor?" She whispered astonished.

"Obviously, don't even pretend to act shocked. We literally discussed this not even three months ago that when both of us get married we have to make each other our maid of honors." Aubrey rolled her eyes. "So let Tom know for me and I will see you when you get home tonight," Aubrey smiled.

"Have fun!" Chloe beamed. Aubrey then turned on her heels and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door to let Chloe finish getting ready.

Chloe sighed in content. She felt so incredibly happy for Aubrey and Jesse. Also hearing the news of them getting married just made her more excited and impatient to get married as well. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with Tom. As far as she was concerned, there was no one else out there who suited her better than he did. Or so she thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca Mitchell is into one night stands and partying. She was content with how she was living her life. There was no one to boss her around or tell her what to wear. There was no one to get jealous and no one to care for her. That was one of the reasons she owned one of the most popular gay bars in L.A. The amount of girl's she had throwing themselves at her each night was ridiculous. There was the odd night she would go back to her large studio alone, but most nights she usually had a girl wrapped around her waist whispering what sexual conduct they would be doing later into her ear.

Jesse Swanson was what you would call both loveable and adorable. He grew up in a house filled with women so when it came to taking care of any female whether it be girlfriend, sister or best friend. He was quite the genius. He had a great personality with a great sense of humor.

His sense of humor was probably the main reason he and Beca were able to remain friends for so long. She was the bitter sarcastic asshole, and he was the easy going happy gentleman. Somehow they balanced each other out. Beca didn't know why and in reality she could care less. But she had respect for Jesse. Now letting him know, that was a completely different story.

"So I asked Aubrey to marry me," Jesse approached a short brunette standing behind the bar.

"Oh yeah, and did she finally come to her senses and book it the hell out of there?" Beca smirked.

Jesse scoffed. "No. She's not like the girls you go home with every night. She doesn't feel the need to run away, she's happy where she is." Jesse smirked when he saw Beca roll her eyes.

"The only reason girls leave so quickly every morning from my place is because I'm intimidating and they're scared to over stay their welcome." Beca deadpanned.

"Or because they realize the huge mistake they made and they were in a desperate need for a shower," he shrugged. Beca laughed at the man in front of her.

"Okay, okay you win." Beca threw her hands in the air, indicating her surrender. "No but in all seriousness dude, congratulations. I'm happy for you. I think you're stupid for settling down so young, but I am happy for you." A small smile crept on her face.

Jesse rolled his eyes as he pushed a hand through his dark brown hair. "We're 25, we're not that young. You're just ridiculous and scared of commitment. That doesn't make the rest of us like that," he replied.

"You have a point." Beca nodded. "But who needs commitment when you can come home with a different sexy lady every night. You never know what you're going to end up with," Beca smiled as she began to daze off.

"I'm going to just pretend you set me up with an STD joke there and not say anymore," Jesse smirked. "Seriously though Beca, yeah having a different girl every night can be great when you don't know any better. But once you find that girl of your dreams who makes you never want to even look at another girl again; all those other girls are garbage. Those one night stands become never again stands and you have something to look forward to each and every night. Going home to that one person you look forward to seeing the most. It's an amazing feeling Becs," he finished.

Beca stared at Jesse intently. He smiled at himself proudly, thinking he finally got his best friend to understand why she needed to settle down.

"Get the hell out of my bar with your sappy shit," Beca mumbled. Jesse barked out laughter. He should have known better than try to change the great Beca Mitchell and her ways of life.

"Whatever you say Beca, she's out there somewhere for you. One day when you least expect it, she's going to creep up on you and bam, you won't know what hit you," he smiled.

"Cool, and if you don't cut the shit. You won't know what will have hit you either," she threatened.

"Okay, point taken. I'm out. Keep tomorrow afternoon free. Our parents are throwing us an engagement lunch; I'll need my best man there." Jesse watched as the shock crept onto Beca's face.

"You're making me your best man, but why?" Beca asked, astonished.

"Don't be stupid. You're my best friend; of course you're my best man. Just don't screw it up. Be there tomorrow or I swear I will give Jessica a call and let her know that you're in L.A." He smirked when he saw the girls eyes widen with fear.

"Now that's just cruel to even say her name, let alone threaten to call her. You know that one night stand almost scared me from ever sleeping with another girl again. Don't fuck around Jesse, don't even joke about it," Beca replied fearfully.

"Who said I was joking?" Jesse raised an eyebrow. He then turned on his heels and began to walk away. "I'll text you the details about tomorrow later, be there or else. See you later," he yelled behind him.

Beca smiled as she watched Jesse walk away. She was secretly happy for her best friend. Sure she was totally against relationships and commitment but whatever made him happy made her happy, as corny as it was. I mean who was she to judge? He could get married to five different women if he wanted to and it still wouldn't change her views on commitment. Settling down just wasn't an option for her and she was convinced there wasn't a girl in the world who could change her mind about it. Not now, and maybe not ever. Of course, that's just what she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe walked into the bar she was supposed to meet her friend Cynthia Rose at, and looked around. She saw lots of people on the floor dancing and all the others were either at tables or at the bar, drinking. She pulled her phone out and was about to text the other woman when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder from behind.

She turned around and smiled when she saw a familiar face standing behind her.

"Cynthia Rose," she shouted excitedly. "How are you?" She grabbed the other woman and hugged her.

"I'm great, excited to possibly get some numbers tonight. How are you?" Cynthia Rose pulled back and smiled at the other woman.

"I'm great; did you hear the news about Aubrey and Jesse?" She asked eagerly.

"I just got Amy's text, I'm so happy for her. I know how much she loves Jesse and they do make the perfect couple." She nodded. "I got us a table, over there." Cynthia Rose pointed to a table near the dance floor where two other women were sitting at.

"Okay, I'm just going to grab a drink. I'll meet you over there," Chloe attempted to yell over the loud music. Cynthia Rose nodded and left to meet her other friends at the table.

Chloe walked over to where the bar was and waited for the bartender to take her order. She looked to the side of the bar and was immediately entranced when she saw a smaller brunette wearing tight skinny jeans and a tight black shirt that had "David Guetta" written on it. She had a thick coat of eye liner and mascara covering her eyes, but that didn't take away from the greyish blue color they were.

She watched in amusement as this strange girl looked to be in a heated debate with another girl. She wasn't sure why she felt so intrigued, but she decided to discreetly make her way closer to them both, intrigued about what they were arguing over.

"How can you even stand there and say that Harry Potter is a poorly written series? Have you even gotten through a full book? I mean the way J.K Rowling portrays each character and make a totally unrealistic world, seem realistic. Bullshit if you said it's not the best thing out there to read." The brunette's voice was raised high enough for Chloe and a few others around them to hear.

"I'm just saying that twilight is a much better plot line. I mean two people, who are from completely different worlds and shouldn't be together at all, ever. Fall madly in love and have to fight all the haters away and attempt to keep their relationship intact." The girl replied back, in a serious tone. Chloe rolled her eyes as she continued to listen to her. "What's not to love about a vampire and human falling in love?" She finished.

The girl behind the bar just blankly stared at her. "Oh my god, I should seriously have you escorted out of my bar for what you just said. Are you even hearing yourself? Harry Potter is about so much more than people falling in love and having to choose between a vampire and werewolf. It has witches, wizards, goblins, dragons and so many other mystical things. It has a real plot line, and real issues. Every book is an intense and beautiful read. It can't ever be compared to twilight." She yelled back. Chloe could tell she was getting seriously annoyed. But she also couldn't blame her. Who could ever compare twilight to being half as good as Harry Potter?

"Twilight has a lot more problems in the series as well," the other girl started. Chloe couldn't take anymore. She couldn't believe how naive this girl was being.

"The only problem Twilight has is that it was ever published." She chimed in. She watched as the girl defending twilight turned her head and faced her, jaw agape in astonishment. She couldn't help but see from the corner of her eye that the girl behind the bar was smirking at her.

"How can you even say that?" The girl shot out.

"Easily, twilight is a tale about a sixteen or seventeen year old girl who falls madly in love with a guy she barely knows, and a guy who isn't even that fantastic of a character. I mean maybe the books are different from the movies, and I've only seen them mind you because my best friend made me watch them with her. But Harry Potter has so much more to it. It's about a young boy who lost his parents when he was young. They died protecting him from the strongest and most feared wizard. Then throughout the series it's about how Harry and the friends he has made have to survive and learn to protect themselves, because that same wizard is after him for vengeance. Along the line they have many other issues that they are faced with. It's issues that correspond with real life. You can't ever compare twilight to Harry Potter," Chloe yelled.

The girl just stared at Chloe, no emotion in her face. Chloe had started to feel stupid when no one was saying anything, not even the girl who was on team Harry potter. She was about to open her mouth once again when she was suddenly cut off.

"And that is the reason why I will buy red over here a drink and not you. You owe me five twenty-five for that beer. Pay up and get out." She yelled over the music. Chloe smirked when the other girl looked between them both and scoffed.

"How you can even run a business like this, I don't get it." She pulled exact change from her clutch and handed it to the bartender. She then turned around and went to walk away but was suddenly stopped by the bartender once again.

"What, no tip? That's rude." She looked over at Chloe, winked and smirked as she watched the other girl turn around in astonishment.

"Here's a tip for you: Stop being such an asshole to everyone around you and you may actually end up happy with someone one day." She shot out before turning around once again and walking away, for good.

"Ouch," Chloe giggled when she saw the bartender roll her eyes.

"She acts like I'm interested in finding someone to make me happy, what a naïve little girl." She sighed.

"Shame on her, how dare she." Chloe replied sarcastically.

"So what's your name?" The bartender smiled. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful this girl was. The way her bright blue eyes corresponded with her dark red hair was truly amazing. "Or should I just call you super cool Harry Potter fan?" She smirked.

Chloe laughed and reached her hand out. "I'm Chloe," she yelled.

"Nice to meet you Chloe, my name is Beca. I'm the owner of this bar." Beca replied as she shook Chloe's hand.

"You look so young though, that's insane." Chloe watched as Beca raised an eyebrow. "I mean I'm just shocked you own such a popular place when you look twenty-three," she smiled.

"For your information, I'm twenty-five. I not only own this bar, but I can even dress myself and use the potty on my own. I'm more mature than most people my age," she smiled when she saw Chloe laughing.

"So can I buy the beautiful girl a drink?" Beca asked smoothly.

"You can, but in a platonic way." Chloe smiled.

"Platonic? What's the fun in that?" Beca pouted at the girl.

"There's lots of fun in it. You now have someone who probably loves Harry Potter just as much as you do. We can have discussions about it and everything," Chloe winked.

"Discussing things is better when you're naked though," Beca hinted. Chloe laughed and shook her head at the other woman.

"If I wasn't straight then maybe," Chloe replied.

"I've turned many straight girls gay," Beca pointed out.

"How about straight girls who have a boyfriend?" Chloe asked, smirking.

"Oh yeah loads of those as well, I actually keep a wall filled with pictures of all the straight girls I've turned who had boyfriends." Beca replied sarcastically.

"I can't decide if that's cocky or weird?" Chloe giggled.

"Probably both, but I don't care," Beca smirked. "So what can I get the beautiful lady to drink?"

"I'll take screwdriver," Chloe yelled.

"Great," Beca replied. She quickly turned around and made the girl's drink. She turned back around to face Chloe. "That'll be…" Chloe cut Beca off.

"Hey, I thought you said you were buying?" She yelled.

"Well I was actually just going to say that it would be a kiss on the cheek. But much like Kanye West, you didn't let me finish." Beca winked.

"You're very persistent, aren't you?" Chloe sighed.

"Yep, so just give in now." Beca winked.

"Look you're nice and all. But I'm really happy with my boyfriend. So sure, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek because I have to admit, you are quite charming. But you won't be getting anything else aside from that." Beca smirked as she leaned forward. Chloe slowly and gently pressed her lips to Beca's cheek and let them linger there before pulling away. "It was nice to meet you Beca, I'll see you around." Chloe winked before walking over to where her friends were sitting.

Beca sighed as she watched the beautiful redhead walk away from her. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much that she wasn't gay, there were so many other girls she could go home with later. But for some reason, she was only interested in taking Chloe home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe woke up with the sun shining in her face and her head pounding. Her mouth was dry and she seriously had to go pee. That could only mean one thing, she got drunker than she had planned on getting and was definitely hung over.

She didn't even remember how she got home, in fact she really didn't remember a lot about the night. She went to get out of bed but found it difficult to with a bare arm draped over her abdomen. She froze when she looked down and noticed that the arm did not look like Tom's arm at all.

Hesitant, she slowly looked beside her and saw a familiar face sleeping close to hers. She looked around the room and realized she wasn't in her room at all. She was in a complete stranger's house, and she was naked. That could only mean one thing.

_They had sex._

Chloe had cheated on Tom and slept with a woman, out of all people. But Chloe wasn't a cheater and Chloe wasn't gay. So what the hell was she doing in the bed of another woman, naked? Curious if Beca was naked as well, she slowly lifted the blankets up. Chloe's stomach dropped when she saw perky breasts and a soft bare body lying under the sheets.

_She had definitely cheated on Tom._

Chloe's mind began to race as she thought of what to do next. A bunch of scenarios ran through her mind before she finally came to her senses.

What was she freaking out over? She didn't know this girl. Yeah she knew where she worked and her name. But it's not like they were close friends. It's not like they would ever see each other again, they had no connection to each other whatsoever. There was nothing that had to be said between them, she was free to leave the apartment (probably like every other girl she sleeps with) quietly and without waking the other woman up.

Chloe slowly grabbed the girl's arm and moved it onto the bed. She then slowly removed the covers and quietly got out of the bed. She found all her clothes that were sprawled all over the floor and quickly picked them up. She then quietly slipped them all back on and tip toed towards the bedroom door. She looked back and took one last look at Beca, who was sleeping peacefully. She frowned before she turned to face the door. She slowly opened it and closed it behind her.

Grabbing her shoes, she slipped them on and slowly opened the front door. Being as quiet as she could, she did not want to wake the other woman up. She slowly shut the door behind her and quickly walked down the steps of the building. When she stepped outside, she looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. It was all over with now. She had nothing to worry about. She didn't know who Beca was and Beca didn't know who she was.

_She would never have to see her again._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay So I know I am on like a huge roll with this story haha, three chapters in five hours. I'm just super excited about it and love writing it. I hope everyone is enjoying it thus far and feedback would be much appreciated. Thanks guys!**

Beca woke up from the deep sleep she was in and immediately looked beside her. For the first time ever, she felt disappointment when she saw that she was alone. She was hoping that Chloe would still be there and that she would have gotten the chance to tell her what a great time she had. She couldn't really blame the girl though. She did in fact cheat on her boyfriend, and she was probably overwhelmed with the fact that she cheated on him with a girl.

Beca sighed as she stared up at her ceiling. Why was she even still thinking about this girl? This wasn't something she did. She even had a saying that she always stuck by: _When you give her the thumb and make her cum, get her outta the house as quiet as a mouse._

So why in the hell was Beca not wanting to get rid of this girl, she didn't even know? She quickly shook her head from her thoughts and began to feel grateful as the realization hit her that she would most likely never see her again. So whatever she was feeling for this girl, whatever the fuck it was. It would be gone by the end of the day and she would never have to deal with it again. _Ever._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe fumbled with her keys as she stood in front of her apartment door. She couldn't get the feeling of guilt out of the pit of her stomach. She had betrayed the love of her life for someone she barely knew, for a _girl_ she barely knew.

She slowly opened the door and quietly slipped her shoes off, shutting the door behind her. She wasn't sure why she was attempting to sneak into her own home. She knew part of the reason was because she couldn't face Aubrey, she would have to tell her the truth if she did. Something about the other woman made it impossible to lie to her.

Maybe it was her intimidating look she would give you, when she knew you were hiding something. Or maybe it was because they had been best friends since they were seven and she told Aubrey everything. Either way, she could not deal with seeing her right now.

Too late, Aubrey must have heard her come in.

"Chlo, is that you?" A voice yelled from the bathroom. Chloe mentally kicked herself before speaking up.

"Yeah, it's just me sorry." She yelled back. She quickly went for her bedroom but was stopped when Aubrey swung the bathroom door open. She stood in front of Chloe and stared at her. There was the intimidating look. She definitely knew something was up.

"And where were you last night?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"I slept at Cynthia Rose's house. I was too drunk and she lived close to the bar." Chloe felt proud of herself for actually being able to come up with a lie that quickly.

"Oh okay. So then why did Cynthia Rose call me this morning and ask if you were okay because you disappeared at the bar last night without a word?" Aubrey asked nonchalantly.

_Shit, she was busted._ She had no choice but to come clean. That didn't mean she had to tell the _whole _truth though.

"Bre, I screwed up last night." Chloe's eyes immediately formed tears in them as she prepared herself to tell the truth. "I got really drunk and woke up in a random bed this morning, naked." Chloe cried, saying it aloud for some reason made it more real for her.

"You cheated on Tom, but why?" Aubrey was shocked.

"I don't know! I don't even remember doing it, let alone why I did it. I woke up, saw what I had done and got the hell out of there." Tears began to flood Chloe's eyes as she continued to think about it.

"Who was he?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, some random. You don't know them." Chloe sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She technically wasn't lying to Aubrey, she was just leaving the part out where he wasn't actually a _he._ Aubrey frowned as she approached her best friend. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her tightly into her. She rubbed Chloe's back as the girl continued to cry.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to lose him Bre, but if he knows I cheated then he'll for sure leave. You know how he is." Chloe cried.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Aubrey mumbled against Chloe's shoulder. "You're not going to tell him," she finished.

"What?" Chloe immediately pulled back and stared into Aubrey's eyes. Aubrey was always Chloe's voice of reason. Whenever she did something unethical, Aubrey was always the one who convinced her to come clean and fix it.

"I'm the only one who knows about this, right?" Aubrey sighed.

"Yes. Well you and..." Chloe cut herself off when she realized she was just about to give out the name of the girl whom she had slept with.

"Well then no one else needs to know. It's not like you'll ever see him again. You don't really need to worry about him; all you need to worry about is me. I'll tell Cynthia Rose that you were home the entire time and passed out in the bathroom, and we'll have nothing else to worry about. Okay? This was clearly a onetime thing and won't happen again, right?" Aubrey stared at Chloe intently.

"Of course not, I love Tom and I only want to be with him. The other person doesn't matter to me whatsoever. No now and not ever, I promise." Chloe breathed out.

"Okay, well then. This will be our dirty little secret. It's safe with me. Now then, forget it ever happened, forget about him. Go make yourself some coffee, shower and get ready. We have to leave in an hour," Aubrey smiled. Chloe gave her a small smile back and nodded. She knew it would take a while for her to get over what she had done, but like Aubrey said: No one else knew about it, but Beca. And as long as she avoided the bar she owned, she would never have to see her again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe arrived at the restaurant and took a deep breath before exiting her car. She would have to see Tom for the first time since she betrayed him and she wasn't sure how to act. She opened the car door and stepped outside, locking it. She saw Tom waiting at the front of the building for her and almost felt as though as was going to throw up. She slowly made her way over to him and put on the best smile she could force.

"Hey babe." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, I missed you." He replied. He pulled back and noticed something was off about her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just hung over." She smiled. If he noticed something was off within thirty seconds, she definitely had to step up her game. "Shall we go inside? I really need to get some water in me ASAP," she sighed. Tom laughed and nodded his head.

"Sure, they're still waiting on a few people but it shouldn't be long." He turned around and opened the door, holding it open for her. Chloe walked inside and immediately saw Jesse and Aubrey standing by the large table they had reserved, greeting everyone. She walked over and grabbed Jesse into a hug.

"Congratulations," she squealed. "I'm so happy for you both, you have no idea." She beamed. Jesse smiled and pulled back.

"Thanks Chloe, I appreciate it. I really am happy she said yes, I was so nervous asking her, not going to lie." He chuckled nervously. Aubrey rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Please, how could I ever say no to someone as amazing as you?" She smiled. He shrugged and kissed her on the lips.

"I don't know but when you're in that moment and you're thinking of what to say, your mind can't help but go to dark places," he smirked. Aubrey scoffed and slapped him.

"Shut up, you know I love you." Jesse smiled admiringly at her.

"I love you too, more than anything. Nothing will ever change that," he replied.

"Okay both of you needs to stop with the cuteness overload before I explode from happiness." Chloe chimed in, making everyone laugh.

"Oh Chloe, I have someone I want you to meet!" Jesse suddenly remembered. "My best friend who will be the best man at my wedding, well sort of." He smirked at Aubrey. "She should be around here somewhere, I'll be right back." Jesse quickly walked away.

"I'm going to grab a drink babe; I'll get you some water." Tom kissed Chloe's cheek and walked towards the bar.

"Wait, Jesse's best man…is a girl?" Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, they've been close friends since high school. She's his closest friend so really she was the only one he wanted to ask to do it," Aubrey smiled.

"Doesn't that bother you or weird you out?" Chloe tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Not really, I mean aside from the fact I have complete faith in him, she's also very gay." Aubrey smirked. "She'll be more interested in me than him," she giggled. "I must warn you though, she in quite the sarcastic asshole. I didn't like her at first but she's slowly starting to grow on me." Aubrey sighed.

"I promised Jesse I would include her in everything we do with the wedding. He insisted she help us, so we'll be spending a lot of time with her." Aubrey crinkled her nose. Chloe nodded and went to say something but was cut off when Jesse approached her from behind.

"Chloe, this is my best friend. Beca Mitchell," Jesse smiled. Chloe turned around and her face immediately dropped when her eyes fell upon the very same eyes that had captured her attention the previous night.

Beca's jaw was agape as she stared at the familiar face in front of her. She couldn't help but feel a tiny amount of excitement hit her when she had seen the familiar red hair with crystal blue eyes standing in front of her.

"Beca, this is Chloe Beale. She's my maid of honor and best friend. You two will be spending a lot of time together for the next eight months. Make sure you both get well acquainted later on," Aubrey smiled.

"I don't see that being a problem," Beca smirked. "I feel I already know her quite well," she replied nonchalantly, knowing very well Chloe would read between the lines. Chloe's stomach dropped and her heartbeat sped up. "From how much you've talked about her that is," Beca looked over at Aubrey and smiled. Aubrey nodded and patted Chloe on the back.

"I saved you both a seat beside each other at the table, see you there." She smiled. Chloe swallowed the lump that had formed itself in her throat and slowly nodded. Aubrey walked away and left both girls standing there, alone.

"So," Beca started. "Chloe is it? That's a beautiful name. You wouldn't happen to be a fan of Harry Potter would you?" She smirked.

_Well great. What in the hell was she going to do now?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Wow guys, the feedback you've given me is incredible! I seriously appreciate it. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it. I have lots of fun writing this so expect another update tonight! Enjoy!**

Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and immediately dragged her outside into the parking lot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Chloe barked. "As if it weren't bad enough you tricked me into sleeping with you last night, but now you're trying to rub it in my face as well?"

Beca raised an eyebrow as she stared at Chloe. Was this girl even for real? "Firstly, I did not trick you into sleeping with me last night. Also, you weren't complaining when I was leaving you weak in your knees after that intense orgasm I gave you." Beca sneered.

"Gross," Chloe scoffed. She attempted to hide the curious and funny feeling she got in the pit of her stomach after hearing what Beca had said. "Don't get used to it because what happened between us last night," Chloe gestured between them both. "Was a one-time thing and is never going to happen again," she shot out.

"Fine by me," Beca shrugged. "It was nothing special so it's not like it left me wanting seconds or anything," she smirked. She knew deep down inside that was a lie. The redhead had in fact given her the most intense orgasm she had ever received and just being in her presence was making her want to go at it again and again.

"Yeah well you must have not been so great yourself if I can't even remember it." Chloe snapped. Why the hell was she getting so upset over what Beca had said? She knew she was good in bed. Tom never complained, in fact he did the opposite.

"Ouch you really got me there, Red." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Listen. What happened with us, no one can ever know. It was a mistake and I don't know why I did it. I love my boyfriend and if he finds out, he'll never be able to forgive me." Chloe stared at the other woman intensely.

"And what's in it for me keeping my mouth shut?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I won't tell Jesse about that adorable picture frame you have under your bed," she smiled. Beca's eyes quickly shot open as she heard what Chloe had said.

"You saw that?" She mumbled.

"I did, and it was really cute because it really shows how much of a softie you are and how much you actually care about him," Chloe grinned.

"Fine, I wasn't planning on saying anything anyways. As much as I disagree with Jesse getting married, I also want him to be happy. I'm sure Aubrey and Jesse hearing their best friends had a one-night stand will cause some drama between them." Beca shuffled her foot on the concrete. "Now, are you going to let go of my arm so I can go back inside and enjoy the party?" Beca asked expectantly. When Chloe continued to stare at her and was making no sign of budging, she took a deep breath before speaking up again.

"I'll make you a deal. You stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. We'll go on as though nothing ever happened, and thankfully when we _are_ going to be together Aubrey will be there as well. We'll never have to be alone," Beca finished.

It was another moment of guilt Chloe found herself in as she quietly replied, "Fine." Though her voice stood strong, her hand felt more reluctant to let go. She truthfully didn't know why she had it placed there for so long, but she was much too annoyed to even begin to question it. "I guess I can live with that," she muttered.

Beca couldn't help but notice the tension in Chloe's hand before she loosened her grip, but what stood out the most was the lingering crawl of separation. Inwardly, Beca felt there was more to Chloe's outburst, and that thought only came with the notice of how her hand had traced the entire length of her arm instead of a simple release.

"You have no choice, BunBun. We're stuck together for the next eight months. Either we can make it survivable or it could turn into a disaster." Beca attempted to snap herself out of her thoughts. She waited as Chloe thought about it. Finally the other woman slowly nodded her head before replying.

"Deal, but don't call me Bunbun ever again." Chloe glared at the other woman.

"Well now that I know how much it bothers you, I guess I'll just have to keep addressing you as BunBun, won't I?" Beca smirked when she saw Chloe roll her eyes.

"You're impossible. It's a wonder how you ever get laid." Chloe shot out as she glared at the other woman. She then turned on her heels and stormed her way back inside. Beca sighed as she watched Chloe walk through the doors. She smiled as she couldn't help but think to herself.

_This was going to be a fun eight months._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe took her seat beside Aubrey and Jesse, across from Tom who was smiling at her.

"Where did you go? I was look for you and couldn't find you." He questioned.

"I went outside for some fresh air, wasn't feeling the greatest," Chloe half lied.

"Yeah, I joined her to make sure she was doing alright." Beca chimed in as she took her seat beside Chloe. Tom looked over at Beca, confused. "Oh, I'm Beca. Jesse's best man," she introduced herself.

"I'm Tom, Chloe's boyfriend." He outstretched his hand and waited for Beca to accept.

"Oh, so you're the famous Tom Chloe was telling me about. I've heard loads about you," she winked. She grabbed his offered hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"I wasn't aware you and Chloe were close?" He asked shocked. He usually knew of everyone his girlfriend had a close relationship with.

"Oh, close as close can get," she hinted.

"We're not that close," Chloe chuckled nervously. "We just met not even five minutes ago."

"Yeah well I guess you can say we became fast friends," she looked over at Chloe who immediately looked away. _God, tormenting this girl was definitely more fun than it should be._

"That's good. You two will be spending lots of time together so I'm glad you get along," Aubrey replied, as she added herself to the conversation.

"Can't wait," Chloe muttered sarcastically so only Beca could hear her. She had a bad feeling about having to spend so much time with the other woman. Seeing as Beca knew how to get under her skin, and was holding one of the biggest secrets of her life. She really had no choice in at least pretending to get along with the girl. Last thing she needed was Aubrey questioning why she was so flustered around the other woman.

Everyone's attention was suddenly focused on Beca as she started banging her spoon against her water glass. She got up and smiled as she held the glass in the air.

"I just want to congratulate my best friend Jesse and his fiancé Aubrey on their future wedding. I have to say that in all the years I've known Jesse, I've never seen any woman have this effect on him. She is able to still have him flustered over her even a year into their relationship. That must be saying something. I can only hope to have that effect on some woman the same way Aubrey has that effect on Jesse." Beca looked down at Chloe and shot her a subtle wink. "Anyways, cheers to the future married couple Aubrey and Jesse Swanson!" Beca shouted.

Everyone stood up from their spots and clapped as Beca ended her speech. Both Aubrey and Jesse walked over to where Beca was and hugged her.

"Thanks Beca, that was really sweet." Aubrey smiled. Jesse nodded as she grabbed her into a big hug.

"I knew you weren't a robot," he whispered in her ear making her laugh. Everyone was about to retake their seats but before they could Chloe quickly spoke up.

"I would like to say something as well, if you don't mind?" She looked around and saw everyone nodding their heads in approval.

"Finding the love of your life is something that is very hard to come by, especially at a random bar." Chloe smirked at both Jesse and Aubrey. "But when you find it, you can either do two things with it. You can get scared, push your partner away and run. Or you can take the leap of faith, stick to your gut and one day you'll end up exactly where Jesse and Aubrey are." Chloe looked over and smiled at Tom.

"Happy, in love and on their way to spending the rest of their lives together, Sure you can have fun with one night stands with people you barely know. But the real fun lies in getting to spend every night with the same one person." Chloe looked down over at Beca and smiled. "So cheers to Aubrey and Jesse, for finding what a lot of people wish they had and for showing us all it is in fact possible." Chloe raised her glass, followed by everyone else, including a broody Beca. Everyone cheered the couple one last time and took their seats once again.

Aubrey leaned in to both Beca and Chloe.

"If you both are free tomorrow night, I was thinking we could do dinner and maybe start spit balling some ideas?" She whispered. Both women quickly looked at one another and then back at Aubrey.

"Yeah, I'm free." Chloe smiled.

"I'm available as well. Where were you thinking?" Beca leaned in super close to Chloe as though she couldn't hear what Aubrey was saying, even though she totally could.

"I'll text you both tomorrow and let you know." Aubrey smiled. "I can't wait to start planning. This is going to be great," she responded excitedly.

"Yeah so great," Chloe put a fake smile on for her best friend. Deep down she was not excited to have to spend time with Beca but she was willing to do whatever it took to keep Aubrey happy. I mean, how hard could it be?

"Maybe you should give me your number, Chloe," Beca started.

"Why?" Chloe quickly shot out.

"Well seeing as we are going to be planning the wedding with Aubrey and will probably need to get in contact with one another, I would like to have some way to contact you." Beca shrugged.

"Actually that's a really good idea, Beca. You two should exchange numbers because you'll never know when you need it." Aubrey added.

"Fine," Chloe mumbled reluctantly. She recited her digits to Beca as she quickly added it into her phone.

"Great, I'll text you so you have my number as well." Beca smiled innocently. Chloe nodded before standing up from her seat.

"I have to go to the washroom, I'll be right back." Chloe excused herself from the table and quickly walked away. She opened the door to the bathroom and immediately went for the sink. She turned it on cold and started to splash her face with water. She turned it off and looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of her.

"Get it together, Chloe. You can deal with this. You've dealt with a lot worse than tiny sarcastic assholes." She sighed. She went to grab a paper towel and dried herself off. As she threw it out she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She grabbed it out and tightly squeezed it as she read over the text message.

_Here's my number in case you're ever looking for round two, BunBun. ;)_

Chloe scoffed as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. She looked back in the mirror and fixed her shirt so that her cleavage was a little more noticeable than it was before. If Beca Mitchell was looking to play games, then she got first swing. Now it was her turn on base.

_Game on._


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was frantically searching through her closet as she searched for something to wear. She had thirty minutes until she had to meet Aubrey and Beca for dinner and so far all she had on was a towel. For some reason none of her outfits looked appealing to her and she couldn't decide on anything she liked. It never takes her this long to get ready, what the hell was going on with her?

She had just finished grabbing a light blue long sleeves shirt from the closet when she heard her phone go off. She quickly ran over to her bed and grabbed it. Seeing Aubrey's name on the screen she quickly hit the call button.

"Hey Bre, what's up?" Chloe held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she walked over to her mirror and held the shirt against her, checking herself out.

"I'm going to be late so I need you to meet Beca at the restaurant." Aubrey was cutting in and out.

"What was that?" Chloe cringed. She discretely begged that she had heard the other woman incorrectly.

"I'm not going to make the reservation right away. I'm going to be about a half hour late so I need you to keep Beca company," Aubrey repeated.

"Bre," Chloe whined. "I barely know the girl, what are we supposed to talk about for thirty minutes?" Chloe looked back in the mirror and threw the shirt to the side, deciding to go with it.

"You two seemed to be getting along yesterday at lunch, what's the problem?" Aubrey asked curiously. Chloe mentally smacked herself. If she never wanted Aubrey to question if something was going on between them, she definitely had to up her game.

"Nothing," Chloe replied cheerful, maybe a little too cheerful.

"Okay. I already called Beca and let her know, she seemed quite eager to have the time alone with you. She said she's very excited to get to know you better. Which I'm not going to lie, that's weird for Beca. Watch yourself; she probably has a huge crush on you." Aubrey giggled.

Chloe got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Deep down inside she knew why Beca was so excited to get time alone with her, but she couldn't help but feel curious if what Aubrey said was true. _Wait why did it even matter? _

"I'm sure she's just excited for her best friend to get married," Chloe attempted to correct Aubrey.

"Oh please, the one who is against marriage is excited for us to get married? I doubt that," Chloe could hear how cynical she sounded.

"Well she's probably excited for the wedding at least. Lots of single ladies for her to fuck and chuck," Chloe replied casually.

"Good point," Aubrey laughed. "Anyways I should get going; I'll see you both soon. Have fun," was the last thing Aubrey said before Chloe heard a click. She sighed as she lowered her phone. She noticed she had two new text messages waiting for her. One from Tom:

_Hey. I hope your day is going alright. Will I be seeing you later tonight? _

And one from Beca (of course):

_I get you to myself for a whole thirty minutes? That'll be all the time we need. ;)_

Chloe scoffed before throwing her phone back onto her bed. Beca was really starting to get on her nerves. I mean she thought they had a deal? She was going to stay out of her way and Beca was supposed to do the same. But for some reason in the last twenty-four hours all she could think about was how annoying Beca was, or how ignorant and absurd she was. It was making her equal parts angry and irritated.

Shaking her head from her thoughts she quickly grabbed her favorite bra from her top drawer and put it on. Then she grabbed the blue shirt she had tossed on the bed and slipped it on, facing the mirror as she did so. She stood in front of it for a good ten seconds before shaking her head.

_Not enough cleavage._

She then ripped it off and threw it to the side. Back to the drawing board or in this case her closet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca impatiently tapped her foot on the ground as she waited for Chloe to show up. She was starting to worry that her constant nagging was becoming too much for the other woman to handle. _Wait? What? Since when did it matter to her how Chloe felt? When did this happen?_

She was just about to grab her phone and send an innocent (well innocent for Beca) text message to Chloe when she saw a pair of heals standing right in front of her. Beca looked up and smiled when she saw Chloe. Her smile immediately dropped and was replaced with admiration when she had seen what the other woman was wearing.

Chloe stood tall and proud as she showed off her current wardrobe that she had on. She had a tight V neck black top (barely holding her boobs intact) and that was short enough to show off just the beginning of the abs that Beca was oh so familiar with.

Beca's eyes couldn't help but trail downward as she finished up admiring the rest of her outfit. Chloe had tight (and when she says tight, she means tight) denim skinny jeans on. They were a perfect fit from top, all the way to the bottom where they ended at her tall black high heels.

Chloe flicked her fiery wavy hair before she took a seat from across the other woman. Beca nearly had to pick her jaw up from the floor as she caught the familiar scent of Chloe's perfume. _Damn, what the hell was going on with her? _

Beca shook her head in an attempt to clear the dirty thoughts running through her mind. She cleared her throat and glared at the other woman. "You're fifteen minutes late. I've been sitting her all alone, I looked like a loser." She shot out.

"Oh silly Beca, you don't need to sit alone for people to think you're a loser. Just speaking helps you look like one." Chloe smiled innocently.

"Ha Ha," Beca rolled her eyes. She went to retort with something clever but was interrupted by someone approaching their table.

"Beca," the girl was clearly excited to see her. Beca looked up and recognized the tall blonde immediately.

_Shit, Jessica._

"Jessica, hey…" Beca said through gritted teeth. The other woman frowned when she was not greeted with a hug.

"I thought I smelled you from across the room. It's a hard scent to forget. All that's missing is the sweaty sex smell and we'd have a match," She winked eagerly. Beca choked on her own saliva when she heard what the other woman had said.

"Are you back in L.A now?" Jessica asked excitedly. She then without asking sat beside Chloe, which made her have to move to the side. Chloe raised an eyebrow as she looked at Beca.

"Actually no, I'm only here visiting friends." Beca frowned. "I'm still working hard in Ireland," Beca smiled.

"Ireland?" Chloe smirked as she watched the fear grow in Beca's eyes.

"Yeah well close to Ireland," Beca nodded, shooting a quick glare at the other woman.

"Well that's such a shame. I really miss you," Jessica frowned. "I still get off to the thought of your tongue inside of me y'know?" She said without hesitation in a casual tone. Chloe almost choked when she had heard what the other woman said.

"Oh do you?" Beca chuckled nervously. "That's cool," she whispered sarcastically.

"How long are you back for? We should toats get together. I mean after that crazy night we had, we couldn't go wrong," Jessica winked.

"I beg to differ," Beca muttered under her breath. "I'm only back for another two days; I won't have much time unfortunately. Sorry," she gave the blonde a small smile.

"That's not true," Chloe spoke up, getting herself a look of death from Beca. "We may have time tomorrow night. Why don't you give us your number Jessica and we'll give you a call if we can work something out," she smiled innocently.

"That won't be necessary, Chloe. I already have it from the last time we hung out." Beca replied through her clenched jaw.

"Oh but remember you recently broke your other phone, so this is a new one. We should take it down just in case." Chloe replied cheerfully as she pulled her phone out.

"Are you Beca's agent?" Jessica curiously asked. Chloe looked over at Beca and had to stomp on her own foot to keep herself from laughing.

"I am indeed. So I'll take your number down and we'll give you a call if I can work something out," she winked. Beca sighed as Jessica recited her number to Chloe.

"Got it, thanks Jessica." Chloe shoved her phone back into her pocket and looked over at Beca, smiling.

"No problem," Jessica happily replied.

"Well Jessica, Chloe and I are actually waiting for a very important client to meet us here. So I'll contact you tomorrow if plans change and we can maybe have dinner or something," Beca attempted to hide the resentment in her tone.

"Dinner and sex, sounds good." Jessica got up from her seat at the table and walked over to Beca. Without meaning to Beca flinched as she leaned down to hug her. This didn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

"I miss you," she whispered into Beca's ear.

"Alright, see you later." Beca cringed when she felt the other woman's arms around her. She gently patted her back with one hand and prayed that she would just let her go already. Jessica pulled away and smiled before walking off back to her table.

"Oh my god, did she actually say she could smell you from across the room?" Chloe immediately barked out laughter when the girl was a far distance from them.

"Yes," Beca shuddered. She took a large gulp from her beer and placed it back down. "Yes she did. Now do me a favor and delete her number." Beca glared at Chloe.

"Oh no way, this girl obviously has you sitting on the edge of your seat. I can so use this to my advantage." She replied happily.

"Chloe, I don't think you understand how serious this is. That girl is a psycho, okay? Do you realize it took me months of therapy before I could bring another girl home? You cannot and will not contact her. Delete her number." Beca replied before taking another large sip from her beer.

"This isn't doing the trick. I need straight liquor." Beca raised her hand and flagged down the nearest waiter. "Can you get me three shots of scotch please, no ice." Beca asked. The waiter nodded and went off to grab her drink.

"What did she do to you to have you this scared?" Chloe couldn't help but giggle at how the other woman was acting. For someone who was so bad ass, it was quite amusing to watch her squirm.

"I don't talk about," Beca replied shortly.

"Oh come on, you have to tell me now." Chloe being amused by the situation was an understatement.

"Nope, when I say I don't talk about it I literally mean I do not talk about it. With no one…not ever. No one knows what happened with her and no one ever will." Beca quickly shook her head. She let out a breath of relief when the waiter returned with her drink. She quickly brought it to her mouth and chugged half of it down, without flinching.

"Whoa, this girl has really got you going. I have to find out what happened," Chloe laughed. "I am so going to ask Aubrey."

"Aubrey won't know," Beca replied.

"Oh please, you're naïve if you think Jesse doesn't tell her everything." Chloe smirked.

"Oh no, I know he does. But not even Jesse knows what happened with her. When I said I don't talk about it, I mean I-do-not-talk-about-it." Beca repeated. "The only person who knows is my therapist and that was only because I had to tell her so she could help me." Beca shuddered once again before taking another sip from her scotch. "Oh god I need another one already," she frowned.

"Wow," Chloe was amazed. She had never seen anyone act the way Beca was acting and she was finding it the most amusing thing ever to witness. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to call Jessica and ask what happened between you two." Chloe grabbed her phone out. Beca quickly went to snatch it but was too slow. Chloe pulled back and grinned at the other woman. "Nice try."

"Chloe, you have to delete that number. Please for the love of all that is holy, delete it right now." Beca begged.

"Oh no, now that I know the effect it has on you. I can so use this to my advantage." Chloe smiled proudly at herself. "This way I know for sure you'll never tell anyone about what happened," she finished.

"Chloe," Beca started but immediately stopped when she saw Aubrey approaching the table.

"Sorry I'm late guys, work was so busy." Aubrey smiled as she took a seat beside Chloe. "So what did I miss?" She looked back and forth between both girls. Chloe smiled deviously.

"Oh nothing much, just running into Beca's ex Jessica and Beca having a meltdown." She laughed.

"Jessica is here?" Aubrey's jaw dropped as she quickly began to look around them.

"Oh is she ever," Chloe winked.

"Can we drop it?" Beca groaned.

"I've always been so curious about what happened between you two. Jesse always talks about the girl who almost changed Beca Mitchell's way of live forever," Aubrey laughed.

"Yeah well none of you are going to hear the story so let's drop it," Beca threw her face into her hands. She was growing tired of having to keep talk about the issue.

"Fine, consider it dropped." Aubrey sighed in defeat. "We have wedding details to talk about anyways." She perked up.

"Oh yes, what's first on the agenda?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Dress shopping, obviously." Aubrey clapped her hands together in excitement. "Beca, Jesse and I decided you will have matching dresses with the rest of the bridesmaids. So you'll be coming shopping with us." Aubrey quickly waved over the waiter and ordered herself a drink. "I was thinking we could set a date to go look around two weeks from now," she grabbed an agenda from her purse and began looking through pages.

"So have you decided on a date for the wedding?" Chloe curiously asked.

"Yes. We were thinking June 16th. That gives us exactly eight months and three days. There are lots to do so expect everything being pushed close together." Aubrey stopped on a page in her agenda and looked up at Chloe and Beca. "How does November 16th sound to you guys for dress shopping?"

Both Chloe and Beca nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great, I'll let Amy and Stacie know," Aubrey smiled. She went to say something else but was interrupted by her phone. She looked at it and frowned. "It's my dad, I'll be right back." She quickly got up and walked away.

"So are you going to be bringing Jessica as your plus one to the wedding?" Chloe smirked at Beca.

"Please. Eight months from now you'll be begging to be my plus one. I figure I may as well leave it opened for you." Beca winked. She was refusing to let Chloe have the upper hand on her.

"A. I can't be a plus one when I'm already invited and in the wedding party and B. I've already had a taste of you and I'm really not interested in hitting that again." Chloe glared at the woman in front of her.

"Are you sure about that, I mean I taste pretty good?" Beca smirked.

"You're disgusting," Chloe scoffed. "What part of "I'm already in a relationship" don't you understand?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I understand it quite well actually, but I also know that every girl after only having me once always wants to come back for more. You should be grateful I'm extending the special offer out to you. Deal of a life time," Beca smugly replied. "Besides, a lot can change in eight months. You'd be surprised."

"Yeah well I don't see my love for Tom changing because some sarcastic little shit won't stop hitting on me." Chloe found it weird how she almost had to convince herself of that, let alone Beca.

"We'll see about that BunBun," Beca grinned. Chloe rolled her eyes at the other woman as she grabbed the menu from the table. She held it in front of her face as she read over all the foods listed. Funny thing was, no matter how many times she looked over that first page of the menu. She was finding it increasingly impossible to get Beca Mitchell from her thoughts.

She really couldn't stand her and because of how much she disliked her she found it was distracting her from almost everything she had done earlier that day. Chloe couldn't help but wonder to herself though. If she really disliked Beca as much as she thought she did. Then why did she catch herself slightly smiling every time the girl crept into her thoughts?

_If Beca Mitchell thinks she can waltz her way into Chloe's life and start messing with her head, she has another thing coming to her._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so I would like to take a minute and talk to everyone about Jessica. I've received a few comments that I would like to address in hope to clear any confusion you guys may have.**

**When I wrote about Beca and Jessica's encounter with Chloe, I had only humor in my mind. Just a reminder that Beca is a huge cocky asshole who's afraid of commitment, so when you read Beca's conversation with Jessica and then Chloe, yes it makes Jessica sound like a complete psycho. I'm not saying she's not a psycho, but she's not a psycho in the way that some of you may think. She's not a threat to anyone's life or anything. It was really just meant to be something funny and that will make for an interesting tale later on in this story. Beca is the type of character I created that could take something that really isn't as terrible as everyone may think, and make it into a huge deal, especially when it comes to her commitment issues. You'll hopefully get what I mean later on in the story when I reveal their back story. So that is why I wrote Chloe teasing her about it, because I had Beca reacting in my head like a ridiculous child and Chloe just assuming that she was blowing things out of proportion. I'm sorry if this raised any eyebrows or made anyone confused. Jessica is just meant to be a comic relief in my story though; she is in no way a threat. **

**Again, I would like to say thank you to everyone for the reviews and feedback. It's awesome to read everyone's thoughts. You're all awesome and I hope to continue doing a good enough of a job to keep everyone entertained. Anyways, enough of my rambling, you're all probably thinking "God acafuckmylife, shut up we get it." Haha, here is chapter six!**

Chloe ran around her apartment cussing as she looked for her other heel that had suddenly gone missing from earlier that day.

"Tom, are you almost ready?" She yelled as she searched the closet a second time. "We're supposed to meet Aubrey and Jesse for drinks in twenty minutes and it's about a fifteen minute drive. We have to get a move on," she finished.

"I'll be right out babe, just brushing my teeth." Tom yelled back. Chloe grew increasingly frustrated as she shut the closet door. She quickly ran into the living room and started looking under the couches.

"Where the fuck is it," she groaned to herself.

"Babe, why was your shoe in the washroom sitting beside the toilet?" Tom asked, confused as he held one black high heel in his hand.

Chloe blushed as she chuckled to herself embarrassingly. "I really had to pee when I got home today so I must have forgotten to remove one of my heels," she shrugged. She grabbed the shoe from Tom, kissed him quickly on the lips and placed it on her bare foot.

"I'm not even going to comment on that," he smirked.

"Don't be mean," Chloe pouted. Tom smiled as he approached Chloe.

"You know I love you," he replied. He then grabbed both sides of her face and gently pressed their lips together.

He pulled back and winked at her. "I'll show you how much I love you when we get back to your place later tonight," he said.

"Sounds good," she smiled. "But we should get going." She grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter and opened the front door. Tom quickly grabbed it from her and held it wide open.

"Ladies first," he grinned. Chloe quickly kissed him on the cheek as she exited the apartment. She then locked the door and grabbed Tom's hand before heading towards the elevators.

She felt her phone go off in her purse and quickly grabbed it out as they reached the elevators. Tom pressed the button and they both waited for one to arrive.

She couldn't help but feel disappointment when she had seen that it was only Aubrey who had texted her. It had been a week since the dinner she, Aubrey and Beca had together and she hadn't heard from Beca since that night.

It wasn't like she cared or anything. She was just curious what she had done to finally make the tiny little asshole back off. Chloe stepped onto the elevator as she read over Aubrey's text.

_Change of plans. We're going for drinks at Beca's bar, she insisted on us going there. It's located on the corner of Young and Charles Street. Call if you need directions. _

Turns out she had spoken too soon. Chloe sighed as she shoved her phone back into her purse. Tom lightly squeezed her hand.

"Is everything okay?" He frowned.

"Yeah, that was Aubrey who texted me. We're going to Beca's bar now for drinks but it's okay because I know how to get there," She shrugged as she smiled at the man beside her.

"I think that girl has a tiny crush on you," Tom replied. Chloe stopped dead in her tracks, making Tom do the same. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"Why would you say that?" Chloe attempted to sound innocently curious.

"Well how she was acting last week at the engagement lunch. Then when she called the other day, I asked her if I could give you a message and she quickly replied "no," then hung up without another word." Tom shrugged.

"I think she just doesn't have many friends- wait, what? When did she call my phone?" Chloe quickly realized what Tom had said.

"Like four days ago. I told you?" Tom cocked his head to the side.

"Um, no you didn't?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I must have forgotten then. Sorry babe," Tom scrunched his face. "Well Beca called for you four days ago, call her back." Tom smirked.

"Shut up," Chloe playfully slapped her boyfriend. "You're such a dork." She shook her head as they continued walking.

"But I'm your dork though," Tom stuck his tongue out as he laughed. They both walked to the end of the sidewalk and raised their hands, flagging down the nearest cab.

When one arrived Tom opened the back door and let Chloe inside first, following her actions. He placed an arm around her and Chloe told the cab driver where to go.

Chloe brought her attention to the opposite window of Tom and frowned as she watched the cars pass by them. She couldn't help but wonder what Beca had wanted when she called. Although she could guess it was most likely just to mock her, she still wondered if there was another reason to it. She had to admit she felt a tad excited that she would get to see Beca. As much as she found the woman revolting and annoying, she also found their banters back and forth to be quite entertaining.

The cab ride was quiet and had gone by quickly. Before she knew it, they were giving the cab drive forty dollars as they were parked outside of the bar that Chloe was oh to familiar with.

They both walked hand and hand into the bar and looked around. Chloe should have been looking for Aubrey and Jesse but she found herself looking for a familiar tiny brunette first.

"Over there," Tom pointed. Chloe perked up and looked towards the direction his hand was pointing in and realized he had spotted the future married couple and not Beca, obviously.

They made their way to the table and were instantly greeted by a drunken Aubrey.

"Chloe," Aubrey yelled. "I missed you." She then grabbed Chloe and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry plans changed, I hope you're okay with it?" She pulled back and smiled.

Chloe nodded at the other woman. "Of course it's okay, is Beca going to be joining us as well?" She casually asked.

"I'm not sure, she's around here somewhere. I just saw her not long ago." Aubrey pulled out the chair beside her and gestured for Chloe to take a seat.

Once they were all seated a waitress immediately came over carrying a tray with a single drink on it. She placed it in front of Chloe and smiled.

"A screw driver for you," she said.

Chloe raised an eyebrow as she looked up at the waitress. "Um, I didn't order this. I just got here." Chloe went to hand her the drink back but was stopped.

"I know it's paid for, BunBun." The girl smiled before walking away. Chloe sighed and scrunched her face. Well that just explained it.

"What was that even about?" Tom looked around, curious as to who bought his girlfriend a drink. "You were literally in here for thirty seconds and you're already getting picked up? Good to know my girlfriend is such a catch with the gays." He smirked.

Chloe smiled at Tom before grabbing her drink and taking a sip from it. "I try," she shrugged.

"At least I don't have to worry about anyone sweeping you off your feet here. My only competitions are gay guys and lesbians and since you're not gay, I feel pretty confident." He said making everyone laugh. Chloe giggled nervously as the thought of how she had cheated on Tom with another woman crept back into her mind. She grabbed her drink and quickly downed it.

"I need another one; I have a lot of catching up to do." Chloe quickly got up from the table and headed over to the bar.

"Grab me a beer," Tom yelled out. Chloe waved her hand in the air indicating she would. She looked around for the bartender, wondering if it was Beca. When she saw a short guy approach her she felt a pang of disappointment.

"What can I get for you?" He asked.

"I'll have a dirty martini and a Heineken please," she smiled. She grabbed money from her clutch and waited for the bartender to return with her drinks. She looked around at all the people dancing and felt excited to be able to do the same soon. Her excitement immediately dropped when she saw Beca in the middle of the dance floor, grinding with some brunette with big boobs and a tight short skirt.

She watched the two closely. The way Beca moved her hands up and down the girl's thighs, slipping one hand to her crotch. Her stomach got a weird feeling as her eyes remained locked on them. She began to feel angry and annoyed at the same time. _There's Beca again, with her new girl for the night. Poor thing doesn't know what she's getting herself into._

She had it in her mind to almost go over there and forewarn the girl of what she was up against. Why did it even matter to her though? She didn't know who this girl was and honestly, any girl who's willing to give it up to a dumb bartender for a few free drinks is quite the slut if you ask her.

_Wait what? _

Chloe clenched her fists when she saw Beca turn the other girl around and the two of them immediately locking lips. Her heart raced as she watched the way Beca moved her hands in all the right places and-.

"Uh miss?" The bartender snapped his fingers in front of Chloe's face.

"Huh?" Chloe quickly snapped her head back and almost caused herself a kink.

"I said that would be eleven eighty-five, please." He raised an eyebrow at Chloe as he watched her shake her head from her thoughts. How long was she out of it for?

Chloe sighed when she grabbed the drinks. She walked back to the table and placed them both down. "I'll be right back, I need to pee." She said before walking off once again.

She briskly walked to the washrooms and breathed out a breath of relief when she saw no one else was in there. She turned the sink on and began to wash her hands as she attempted to clear her head. Why was it bugging her so much to see Beca grinding with another woman? She really shouldn't be affected by it whatsoever.

Just as she had finished drying her hands and was about to evacuate the area, the door opened. And who would be the one to walk through the doors?

Beca Mitchell.

"BunBun," Beca perked up when she saw the redhead standing in front of her. "I didn't think I would get the chance to see you," she smirked.

Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously going to stick with BunBun, really?" She could have easily avoided the rest of this conversation and pushed her way passed the tiny woman. But something was keeping her frozen in her spot. That something was curiosity.

"As long as I keep getting the reaction I get from you, you will always be BunBun to me." Beca winked.

"You're ridiculously annoying, you know that right?" Chloe placed her hands on her hips as she waited for the other woman to answer.

"I may be annoying, but you love it." Beca replied.

"Please, I can't stand it or you for that matter." Chloe barked out.

"Oh is that so? If you can't stand me as much as you say, then why were you so interested in my dance moves out there?" Beca grinned. Chloe choked on her saliva.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Chloe raised an eyebrow in an attempt to hide her shame.

"I saw you standing by the bar, eyes locked on me. Was it turning you on? Is that why you were staring so intently?" Beca took a few steps closer to Chloe and leaned in to her. "If you want, I can show you the same way I showed that girl out there?" She whispered. Chloe's heart skipped a beat as her stomach churned. She cleared her throat as she attempted to clear her mind.

"For your information, the only reason I was watching you is because I was debating on going over to you both and warning the girl you were dancing with." She replied arrogantly. She then reached her arm out and gently pushed Beca backwards.

"Why, so you can have me to yourself?" Beca retorted.

"You wish," Chloe snapped.

"Maybe I do wish or maybe I just enjoy torturing you this much?" Beca shrugged.

"Yeah well if you don't quit it, you'll be enjoying my foot up your ass." Chloe glared at Beca.

"Oh BunBun likes it Kinky? This I did not know, you never showed off your kinky side when we spent our night together." Beca smirked.

"What did we agree on about that night? Or do I have to give Jessica a call to remind you?" Chloe smiled proudly at herself, remembering the upper hand she had.

"Don't even start with that. It took me three days to get over that encounter. I'm not interested in having to do that again." Beca shuddered.

"Yeah well I'm not interested in doing you again, so cut the crap and shut up about it." Chloe shot out. "God, a week without having to see your face was literally a vacation to me. Why did I even come here tonight?" Chloe regretted asking the question the second it left her mouth.

"Because deep down inside you knew you missed my face and you couldn't wait to see it?" Beca asked.

"You're impossible," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"And you're sexy." Beca winked.

"And this is my cue to leave," Chloe quickly replied. She shoved her way passed Beca and opened the door. She looked back before exiting. "I'll see you next week for dress shopping. For Aubrey and Jesse's sake can we please act civil?" Chloe asked hopeful.

"Isn't this acting civil right now, though?" Beca cocked her head to the side. Chloe angrily opened her mouth but was cut off by the other woman. "Relax, I'm joking. Yes we can act civil. I'll keep my comments to myself." Beca raised her hands in the air for surrender.

"Thank you," Chloe replied impatiently. She was about to exit before Beca stopped her once again.

"Chloe, what if we grab a coffee before we go shopping?" She asked hopeful.

"So I can hear you hit on me the whole time and make sexual references? No thanks." Chloe scoffed.

"No, so we can actually sit down and maybe get to know each other. We're going to have to learn to get along and as much as I do love teasing you, I also want to be able to have a real and civilized conversation with you," Beca shrugged. Chloe stood in the doorway debating her answer. She was suddenly being pushed to the side by a group of women walking in. Not wanting to block the door anymore, she decided to go for it and just assume that the girl was being sincere for once.

"Fine," She sighed. "I'll text you in a few days and let you know when I'm free." Beca nodded and gave her thumbs up.

"Sounds good," she replied. Chloe gave her one quick nod before disappearing behind the door. Beca couldn't help but smile to herself when the thought of getting to know Chloe on a more personal level entered her mind. As much as she loved tormenting her, she was also quite intrigued by her. Something about the woman captured Beca's attention. That's not something that happens easily or ever for that matter. So Beca was making it her mission to find out what about the girl it was, that did it.

_And hey, if they ended up sleeping together again in the midst of it all, she wasn't going to complain._

**A/N: Next few chapters we'll be getting more into the wedding planning of it all. I apologize if it takes me a day or two to update again, but I feel quite tired from all the writing I've done and the lack of sleep it's caused. Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

Beca bounced her knee up and down as she patiently waited inside the tiny coffee shop she and Chloe had agreed to meet at. It had been four days since they last saw each other and Beca was starting to think Chloe wasn't going to message her about coffee.

But then what do you know. Beca woke up earlier that day with a fully naked blonde lying next to her, she had grabbed her phone to check the time and was pleased to see that she had one new message from a Miss Chloe Beale.

_I can do coffee today around 6, if you're free? _

Truth was Beca was not free. She had a very busy day today and at the moment, she was supposed to be having dinner with her father and her step mother. But when the opportunity to see Chloe arose, she couldn't help but cancel. I mean who knew if Chloe would have been free another day, so why take the chance?

Beca grabbed her phone to check the time. Just as she lied it back down onto the table, she looked up and saw Chloe approaching her.

"Hey," she smiled. She couldn't help but think how sexy the redhead was looking. Then again anytime Beca saw her, she looked sexy.

"Hi," Chloe nodded. She sat down and took a seat across from the other woman. "Did you find the place okay?"

"I did, I actually eat at the Italian restaurant across from here quite often. I never noticed this place," Beca responded.

"Yeah, Aubrey and I used to love coming here to just hangout. It's a really cute place and everyone is so friendly." Chloe shrugged.

"Cool. I got you a coffee, I wasn't sure what you drank so if you don't want it that's totally okay." Beca slid a coffee cup across the table.

"Coffee is great, thanks." Chloe grabbed the milk from the table and poured a tiny amount into her cup.

"So," Beca started. She wasn't sure what to talk about with the other woman since most of their conversations consisted of arguing and she spent ninety-five percent of the time hitting on her.

Chloe sat still as she patiently waited for the other woman to start whatever conversation she intended on having with her. When Beca had brought up the idea of having coffee to 'get to know each other on a better level,' she was quite skeptical. She did however find herself wanting to text Beca right away to have their coffee date. But much like her second date rule she used to have way back when, she didn't want to look desperate so she held off. Turns out it paid off, Chloe couldn't help but notice the excitement in Beca's face when she first walked in. Of course it didn't last long, but she could tell it was there.

"I uh, I'm not so good at this shit. I don't really know where to start?" Beca chuckled nervously.

"So then what was the point of asking me here? This was your idea after all?" Chloe replied arrogantly.

"Whoa, I told you why I wanted to meet up. I figured it might be better to get to know each other more so we can learn to live with each other for the next seven and a half months." Beca raised an eyebrow. She had to admit, as much as they argued she didn't expect Chloe to come into the coffee shop ready to fight.

"Well excuse me if I'm not so thrilled to be here. You have after all been torturing me the last two weeks." Chloe grabbed her coffee and slowly sipped it.

"Please, like you don't secretly like it." Beca shot out.

_Shit, what am I doing? I was supposed to behave._

"Sometimes, it surprises me how delusional you are. Then you say stuff like that and I can't help but wonder if you were dropped on your head as a child?" Chloe glared at her.

"Whatever," Beca grabbed her coffee and sipped it as well. She remained silent, refusing to be the first to speak up again.

"So, tell me about yourself." Chloe asked snarky. She couldn't help but have her guards up around Beca. Something about the other woman made her feel vulnerable and she never wanted to show that off.

It was clear their coffee date was going to be anything but pleasant. So if that was how Chloe wanted to play it, Beca was going to show her. She was going to be the bigger person today.

"What do you want to know?" Beca wasn't one to talk about herself on her own will. People usually had to ask questions to get to know her and even then, she wouldn't say much.

"What happened between you and Jessica?" Chloe quickly asked. Beca rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I tell you what. I'll tell you the story, after you sleep with me again." She smugly replied. _So much for being the bigger person._

"Guess I'll never know then," she shrugged.

"Okay. As much as I love pissing you off, I really did want to get to know each other better. So for the sake of Jesse and Aubrey, let's stop while we're ahead." Beca shook her head. "How the hell do we even end up here half the time?" Chloe shrugged. Beca sighed as she sat in silence. Getting closer to Chloe was proving to be problematic. She really did love tormenting her, and was finding it hard to control her mouth even for a span of thirty minutes.

"Fine, I'll start." Beca had declared defeat. If Chloe was going to be stubborn, she was going to show her and be the complete opposite.

"When I was fifteen years old my dad left my mom and I for another woman. It really took its toll on me and I sort of acted out against both my parents. My mom was as patient as one could be with an out of control teenager, but after a while she couldn't do it anymore. So both my parents talked and they shipped me off to an all-girls boarding school." Beca turned the coffee cup in her hands as it remained on the table. She really never told anyone this much of the story, but she just couldn't stop herself now that she had started. But why was that?

"I guess you can say boarding school was what brought out my inner player. I was friends with this girl named Nancy. We used to hang out every day after classes and then one day when we were hanging out in her room, she kissed me. Before I knew it, both of our clothes were off and I had my tongue inside of her."

Chloe shifted in her seat as she heard what Beca said. Did she really need to be that vulgar about it? A simple "and then we fucked," would have sufficed. Still though, she couldn't deny the funny feeling she had got in the pit of her stomach. She quickly ignored it though and brought her attention to Beca, who was going on with her story.

"Nancy and I had gotten really close. She was the only friend I had that truly understood who I was and that was there for me. Months passed and my feelings for her only got stronger. They got to the point that one night I had finally gotten the balls to ask her to be official. However, when I walked into her room and saw her fingers in some other girl's pussy, I quickly changed my mind." Beca frowned as the memory surfaced inside of her head. Chloe couldn't help but grow increasingly intrigued as Beca continued on.

"I sort of had a break down and the other girl had to leave. When we talked I had told her how I felt. How she was the only person I trusted, and I felt I could open up to. I loved her." Beca cleared her throat. "She told me how that I made her happy and she never wanted things to change. But she also told me how she could never be in a relationship with me. She said that she didn't feel the same way I did, that she only loved me like a friend." Beca furrowed her eyebrows, why the hell wouldn't she shut up? She didn't even know Chloe. Why was she telling her so much?

"Anyways, after that whole ordeal I couldn't be around her anymore. So to numb the pain, I started hooking up with a bunch of other women. What do you know, eight years later and I haven't stopped. I don't believe in love and I don't believe in commitment. The world is a cruel place which I found out the hard way thanks to my father and Nancy." Beca shrugged. "But yeah, I'm cool now. None of it matters to me anymore." She finished.

Chloe found she was speechless. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the other woman. She realized there must have been a reason for Beca not believing in commitment, she knew there must have been someone out there who had made her think that way. But to have your heartbroken by two of the people you trusted the most in the world that must really hurt.

"Beca, I'm really sorry that happened to you. It must have really sucked to feel that way about someone and have that person lead you on like that." Chloe frowned. "But not everyone is like that. There are a lot of good people out there who can make you feel good about yourself, who can make you open up and who you can trust the way you did Nancy." Chloe watched the other woman closely.

As Beca stared into Chloe's eyes, she got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Chloe was the first person Beca opened up to like that since Nancy, and she was trying hard to figure out why.

"Well, we'll see. Right now I like to have fun and just have sex with random girls. I'm happy the way my life has been going and I don't really need it to change," she shrugged. "But thanks, I guess."

Chloe nodded and sighed. She really wanted to open Beca's eyes and help her see that committing to someone can't be all that bad. But she also didn't understand why this felt so important to her. Up until five minutes ago Chloe could have cared less about the brunette, or at least that was what she thought.

"Anyways what about you," Beca quickly changed the subject.

"Honestly," Chloe took a deep breath. "There really isn't much to tell. I had a really quiet life," Chloe frowned.

"Okay, well how did you meet Tom?" Beca really could have cared less about how the two of them met. She just really wanted to hear Chloe speak.

"We met in college," Chloe smiled as she thought back to the day. "It was my first night on campus and I was really wound up. I decided to go work out at the gym to see if it would help bring me down a little," Chloe shrugged. Beca smirked at the thought of a hyper Chloe, she could tell the other woman had a lot of energy but she had never got the chance to see it. Except of course for the night they first met.

"I had finished running on the treadmill so I was all sweaty." Beca immediately had to snap herself out of the dirty thoughts that were crawling in her mind. Picturing the night they had hooked up, and how sweaty she had gotten Chloe.

"I went to go take a shower in the change rooms but not knowing much about the campus or where I was going, I sort of walked into the wrong one." Chloe chuckled. "Anyways, I thought I was in the right one until I walked towards one of the showers and a naked guy stepped out of one of them. That naked guy was Tom and yeah we immediately connected," Chloe smiled.

"Oh god, that is so a future bit in a movie." Beca laughed. "That's pretty funny though," she finished.

"Yeah, so we started as friends and then one day he asked me to a party and we've been going out ever since then. It will be seven years in September," Chloe grinned.

Beca felt the jealousy and disappointment fill inside of her. She really needed to figure out what the hell was going on with her because she never got jealous or disappointed.

"That's cool," Beca replied shortly.

"Yeah, I'm hoping he's going to propose soon. If he doesn't, I'm going to have to start reconsidering my life decisions. Seven years is a long time, I mean how much longer does he need?" Chloe could have sworn she saw a tiny glint appear in Beca's eyes as she spoke.

"Yeah, I agree. Seven years is really a long time." Beca replied. Both girls had a moment of silence before Beca decided to speak up once again. "See what can happen when two people who couldn't really stand each other sit down and have a cup of coffee? They learn things that brings them closer," Beca grinned.

"Yeah well I can't see it lasting too long. I mean you can only keep your dirty thoughts to yourself for so long," Chloe giggled.

"True," Beca smirked. Chloe grabbed her phone and checked the time, frowning as she read it.

"But I actually need to get going. Aubrey wanted me to help Jesse and her with the guest list of their wedding. But I'll see you in a couple of days for dress shopping." Chloe pushed her seat out as she got up.

"Indeed you will," Beca replied. She got up from the table as well and followed Chloe towards the door.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Chloe turned to face Beca. "I had a nice time," she smiled. "You're not so bad when you're not being a sarcastic asshole," she winked.

"Yeah me too," Beca replied. "You're not so bad when you're not being all bossy," Beca laughed.

"Shut up," Chloe playfully slapped the girl.

"Make me," Beca instantly replied. Both of them froze and stared blankly into each other's eyes. Beca felt butterflies form in her stomach as she watched Chloe's eyes subtly and quickly travel back and forth between her eyes and lips. _God, what the fuck was going on?_

"Anyways," Chloe quickly shook her head. "I'll see you soon, bye!" She quickly headed to her car and opened the door, getting inside of it.

"Yeah, see you later." Beca yelled out. Chloe started the car and took one last look at the other woman before she drove off.

Beca watched Chloe's car drive down the street until she couldn't see it anymore. She felt herself feeling disappointed that their hangout had to end that quickly. She enjoyed talking to Chloe on a deeper level, and as much as she enjoyed their arguments. She was definitely going to try and keep the peace between them, for Jesse's sake of course. I mean she could care less if they're getting along or not.

_Right?_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, again thanks for all the feedback. I really appreciate all the reviews you're leaving and it helps motivate me to update more often. I just wanted to let you all know that I won't be updating again until Sunday night (maybe even Monday night) so just don't expect anything tomorrow! I hope you all enjoy.**

"Chloe, are you ready to go? We need to be there in thirty minutes and I want to be early," Aubrey yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm just looking for my phone and I'll be right there!" Chloe yelled back. She searched her room frantically for her cellphone; it had been missing for a while.

"I'll call it for you." Aubrey replied as she grabbed her phone from the bathroom counter.

Chloe remained silent as she waited for her phone to ring. Her ears perked up when she heard the soft and silent melody of 'titanium' by David Guetta play in the distance. She quickly ran to the corner of her room where she had a bunch of clothes sprawled onto the floor and rummaged through them. She grabbed a pair of her denim jeans and pulled the phone from the pocket.

"Got it," she yelled. She hit deny on the screen and quickly went to check if she had any missed calls or messages. When seeing she had one new text message, she quickly opened and smiled as she read over the name that had appeared. Beca Mitchell.

_Looking forward to hanging out today, see you soon!_

She and Beca had been texting each other here and there for the past couple of days. Ever since their coffee date, they had really started getting along and understanding each other, which Chloe had deep down really appreciated.

_Same, I can't wait to see you in a cute tiny pink dress! _

Chloe hit the send button and threw her phone into her purse as she ran for the front door. Aubrey stood there staring at her intently.

"What are you smiling about?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing just a text message," Chloe shrugged. She placed her shoes on and faced Aubrey. "Let's do this thing!" She said happily. Aubrey nodded and both women then headed out the door to the bridal shop they had an appointment at.

Chloe was staring out the window when she felt her phone vibrate in her lap. She quickly grabbed it and read over Beca's reply with a huge grin on her face.

_Hate to break it to you Bunbun, but Aubrey has a better chance of getting me to settle down then getting me to wear a pink dress._

Chloe laughed as she placed her phone back onto her lap. Aubrey's eyes slickly looked over to Chloe and then her phone.

"Who keeps texting you?" She enquired. "I know it's not Tom since he's more likely to call then text, so…" Aubrey quickly looked from the road to Chloe, and back to the road once again. She had noticed her best friend was on her phone a lot more the last few days than she usually was.

"Beca," Chloe had an uneasy feeling. Aubrey had been questioning a lot about her ever since she told her that she had cheated on Tom. She was beginning to think that Aubrey was suspecting maybe she was still seeing that person behind Tom's back.

"You two are getting awfully close," she replied.

"Well that's what usually happens when two people get to know each other." Chloe looked over at Aubrey and raised an eyebrow. Why was she acting so suspicious? "Is that a problem?" Chloe felt unsure of what to think.

"No not at all, just be careful with her." Aubrey shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because, you're a good person and she's not." Aubrey simply replied.

"What do you mean?" Chloe turned her body so that it was now facing Aubrey. She was confused as to where all of this was coming from. She knew Aubrey wasn't the biggest fan of Beca, but she figured they at least somewhat got along.

"I just mean," Aubrey sucked back a deep breath before exhaling. "You two are two completely different people. Beca is a player; she doesn't care about anyone but herself. She doesn't believe in love or anything for that matter. You, you care about everyone and you're the complete opposite. You believe in love, and you believe in hope, you believe in everything basically." Aubrey explained.

"That's not true, she cares about Jesse." Chloe wasn't sure why, but she felt defensive over Beca. Clearly Aubrey didn't know her that well.

"Does she? I mean she's completely against us getting married. I know she tells him that he's making a mistake. If she really cared for him, she'd be happy and support whatever decisions he makes." Aubrey retorted.

"That's not true Bre, she does support him. She's told me so. Yeah she's against commitment and marriage, but she loves Jesse and she only wants him to be happy. She's only kidding around when she tells him those things." Chloe's tone was growing increasingly annoyed.

"No offence, but you've just met her. You don't know her like I do; you don't see the things I see. Trust me. Beca Mitchell doesn't care about anyone but herself." Aubrey frowned.

Chloe sat in silence as she stared at Aubrey. She didn't understand where all of this was coming from and frankly, she felt quite sorry for Beca. Yeah she had her ways of being a sarcastic asshole, but Chloe knew there was more to her. She didn't have much proof that there was, but she could just tell. Whether it was the picture frame that she has under her bed that's filled bunch of pictures of her and Jesse together throughout all the years, or what she had previously learned about her. Chloe believed Beca had a good heart, but maybe the problem was that Beca didn't believe it herself.

"Whatever you say Bre," Chloe responded. She wasn't interested in arguing with the other woman, especially on the day they were going shopping for her wedding dress.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe and Aubrey arrived twenty minutes early to the bridal shop and were surprised when they saw all the girls standing in front already waiting.

"You're all early?" Aubrey smiled as she stepped out from her car.

"Yeah well, we know how you are and we figured it's better to be safe than sorry." A blonde girl with an Australian accent replied.

"Nice to see you too, Amy." Aubrey smirked. "Stacie," Aubrey looked over at a tall brunette standing beside Amy. "Nice to see you as well," Aubrey finished. She then looked over at Beca, mostly surprised to see that she had arrived early. "Beca, how are you?"

"I'm great, Jesse warned me to show up early so I figured thirty minutes would beat you." Beca smirked.

"And you were right," Aubrey chuckled.

Chloe looked over at Beca and waved. She smiled when she saw the tiny brunette coming over to where she was standing.

"Think I pissed her off by beating her here?" Beca winked.

"Totally," Chloe whispered.

"So how are you, Bunbun?" Beca asked.

"Better if you stop calling me that," Chloe retorted.

"Well it's never going to happen, so get used to it." Beca smirked.

"Then get used to me doing this," Chloe pinched the girl's arm. "Every time you call me it," she laughed as Beca hissed. Beca rubbed the spot on her arm that Chloe had pinched and frowned.

"Geez, if you were this rough in bed I probably wouldn't have been able to walk for a week." Beca muttered under her breath.

"Not funny," Chloe glared at Beca.

"It's a little funny," Beca spoke loudly as Chloe began to walk away.

"Nope." Chloe looked back and stuck her tongue out as she continued to walk away.

Since when did her and Beca having sex become something that they could joke around over? Chloe felt truly confused about it and frankly was too scared to question it. Bottom line was that they were getting along and she had no intention on ruining that.

All five women entered the bridal shop and immediately began talking amongst one another. Minus Beca, who just stood back and let everyone figure out what they intended on doing. Chloe listened to Aubrey's ideas as her eyes stayed focus on Beca, who stood alone and looked to be terrified and confused.

"I think we should go with purple for the bridesmaid's dresses," Aubrey was looking at a light purple dress. She brought her eyes back to Chloe and immediately noticed that she wasn't focusing on her whatsoever. She looked to where Chloe's eyes were focusing and frowned. "Are you even listening to me?"

Chloe snapped back to reality and quickly brought her attention back to Aubrey. "Of course, I just feel bad for Beca. She's all alone and doesn't really know anyone, or anything about dress shopping." Chloe shrugged.

Aubrey sighed and snapped her fingers in Chloe's face when she saw that her eyes were back to focusing on Beca. "Earth to Chloe," Aubrey yelled louder than she intended to. Beca immediately snapped from her thoughts and looked over at both Chloe and Aubrey, catching Chloe staring at her. Chloe quickly brought her attention back to Aubrey and shook her head.

"I'm here, sorry. I think purple is an excellent choice," She smiled.

"If you want to go keep Beca company it's fine." Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, I'm good here." Chloe instantly shook her head.

"Well why don't you bring her over here so she can at least get involved?" Aubrey questioned.

"Yeah sure," Chloe smiled. She quickly left Aubrey without a beat. Aubrey watched as Chloe approached Beca and couldn't help but get a weird feeling about the two of them. She knew how Chloe was and that she had a good heart. But something about the way she's been acting lately since she met Beca felt differently than how she'd normally act.

"Hey," Chloe smiled. Beca sighed as she looked through a bunch of dressed hanging on one of the racks.

"I can't believe I'm expected to wear something like this," she frowned.

"Oh don't be a baby; you'll look so nice and pretty!" Chloe perked up. She smirked when she saw Beca roll her eyes.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm a bad ass, not a girly girl," She pouted. Chloe laughed and playfully smacked the other woman.

"You'll be fine. Just keep those spiked earrings in your ears and no one will question it," She grinned.

"I guess so, think Aubrey would care?" Beca smirked. She continued to search through the dresses, frustrated. She was not happy with any of the looks and this wedding planning was proving to be harder than she would have expected.

"Definitely," Chloe giggled. "So…" Chloe started as she remembered something she wanted to bring up to the other woman. Beca stopped searching and looked over at Chloe, who looked to be nervous.

"So?" Beca questioned.

"I was thinking about the bridal shower and bachelorette party and…" Chloe trailed off when she saw a dress that interested her. She grabbed it and closely looked at it.

"And?" Beca nervously questioned, not sure where the other woman was going with all of it. Chloe snapped from her thoughts and brought her attention back to Beca.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me plan them. I know Aubrey said you were going to be helping with the planning of the wedding, and this is something that I have to do on my own. It would be cool to have someone to help me?" Chloe asked hopeful.

Beca looked down at her feet as they shifted against the floor nervously. She didn't mind helping to plan the wedding as much as she minded being alone with Chloe. Since the two got together for coffee, Chloe had been clouding Beca's mind quite often. She was finding it not only distracting but odd that she hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. The last time a girl was on her mind this much was when she was friends with Nancy and well…that didn't end so well. She knew deep down inside she really should walk away from their friendship now before she gets in too deep, but something was keeping her from doing so. Something was making her want to get closer to Chloe, not distance herself from her. Something about Chloe was different and that intrigued Beca so without thinking twice Beca looked up at Chloe and smiled.

"Sure, that sounds great." Beca nodded. "Thank you for including me," she replied shyly.

"Of course, I need all the help I can get so really you're doing me a huge favor." Chloe replied happily, relieved that Beca had agreed. She opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by Aubrey.

"Guys I think we found a dress to try on," she yelled. Both of the girl's stared into each other's eyes before bringing their attention back to Aubrey. They both walked over to where everyone was standing. Beca's eyes grew wide when she saw Stacie holding a tiny purple dress. It was strapless and looked to be long enough to cover only her private area, which would basically leave her fully exposed and feeling half naked.

"No," Beca shook her head. Chloe's eyes brightened when she saw the dress. She grabbed it from Stacie and faced Beca.

"Oh you are so trying this on," she laughed. Beca quickly shook her head.

"I am not," she frowned.

"Yes, yes you are." Chloe giggled manically as she held the dress up to Beca. Aubrey watched both girl's closely with a raised eyebrow. She felt herself grow increasingly curious as to how they became so close so quickly. She also couldn't help but notice how Beca was clearly flirting with Chloe, which she expected. What she didn't expect was to see her best friend flirting back. Of course, maybe she was just seeing things.

"Fine, I'll try it on if you'll stop bugging me." Beca sighed as Chloe had the dress shoved into Beca's face.

"See, I totally knew you couldn't say no to me." Chloe smirked.

"Shut your mouth, Bunbun." Beca glared at the redhead.

"Make me," Chloe winked as she giggled. Aubrey's stomach dropped and her mind began to race.

_Never mind she definitely wasn't seeing things, Chloe was unquestionably flirting with Beca._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys… So I really do appreciate all the feedback and everyone's input is important to me. I do however want to address one review that was left on my previous chapter.**

**g:Oh my! That was a short chapter! Why? Hope to get 2 new chapters on ur next upload! Funny story I like it!**

**First of all, I truly am glad you're enjoying it! But my last chapter was 2,400 words. I don't really know why you'd think that was a short chapter as most of my chapters are only 2,000 words. As for the two new chapters, I know in the beginning I updated five chapters in a day and a half basically but that drained me so I don't wish to do it again. I may or may not do another chapter tonight, but please refrain from making comments like that. As I said, I really am glad you're reading/enjoying my fic but there's no need to comment on the length of my chapters and how many uploads you want. I do what I can and when I can, and I really hope you can accept that. **

**Thanks for reading though, everyone is really great about this fic and I am so excited to bring you more updates! Enjoy this chapter.**

Beca groaned as she sat in the passenger's seat of Jesse's car. She looked out her windows and watched as the cars around her quickly passed by.

Jesse rolled his eyes at the other woman and scoffed. "Really Beca, it's not that big of a deal." Beca looked over at Jesse, jaw agape.

"You're making me take dance lessons with you and Aubrey. In case you haven't noticed, I don't do the tango." Beca turned her head opposite of Jesse and stared outside the window.

"It's not the tango and you're not the only one who has to do it; all of the girls and boys have to. Aubrey wants everyone to look their best for the first dance, you know how she is." He sighed, frustrated from all the wedding planning and complaining.

"I know, I don't get how one person can be this much of a perfectionist, and this uptight, especially when you're so relaxed. You two are the complete opposite." Beca scrunched her face.

"Opposites attract," Jesse shrugged nonchalantly.

"So does that mean you could date a serial killer and be one hundred percent attracted to her?" Beca smiled deviously at her friend. "I mean, since you're not a serial killer yourself…at least I don't think you are," she finished.

"What are you even saying?" Jesse quickly shot Beca a look before bringing his attention back to the road. "I swear you pull the most random shit out of your ass," he chuckled. "I just mean that when two people are completely different, you'd never think they would be able to work together. Truth is though, they balance each other out. For example, my being laid back helps me keep Aubrey relaxed and calm. Or else she'd be puking constantly for the next six months," Jesse grinned.

"I don't know I just don't see how. I can see myself connecting more with someone who is like me as opposed to someone who is opposite of me." The denial in Beca's voice became visible to Jesse as Beca couldn't keep her mind from drifting off to a certain redhead as she thought about what he had said.

"Beca, if you don't even believe what you're preaching…how can you expect me to?" Jesse cocked his head to the side as raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Beca scrunched her face in confusion.

"I mean, I can hear the denial in your voice. I don't know why it's there, but you sure as hell didn't convince me with your short speech there," he replied. "Anyways, bottom line is when you find someone, whether they're opposite of how you are or not. As two halves, you eventually become one whole. As that whole, it's your job to keep the other person from losing their shit," he smirked.

"And you wonder why I don't want to settle down? I can barely keep myself from losing my shit, let alone having to keep my other half from doing so as well." Beca scoffed.

"Oh my god, did you even hear what I was saying? This conversation is obviously getting too confusing for your tiny mind," he laughed. "I will say this one more time. Opposites attract. Therefore, I bet you any money that when you do decide to settle down, god only knows when that will be. You're more likely to find someone who is more calm, passionate, kind, genuine and most of all; someone who is patient and not afraid of commitment." Beca's eyes travelled to the bottom of the car as she thought about what her best friend had said.

"Yeah well we'll see. How did we even get onto this topic anyways?" Beca attempted to change the direction of their conversation.

"You were complaining about the dance lessons," Jesse reminded her.

"Right, it's dumb and I hate it." Beca retorted. Although secretly she felt excited, seeing as she would be able to see Chloe at least. She and the other woman hadn't hung out in a little over two weeks. They would still keep in touch via text message, but that wasn't doing it for Beca. She needed actual face to face conversation with the woman as she found herself going through withdrawal from her newly developed friendship…or whatever the hell it was.

"Also, I have no one to practice with me. I swear if I get paired with some random jerk-off, you'll all feel the wrath of Beca Mitchell." She glared at Jesse.

"Don't worry; you'll be practicing with the person whom you'll be escorting down the aisle with you." Jesse replied.

"Wait, I have to escort someone down the aisle?" Beca shot Jesse a look. "I thought as the best woman, I'd just stand beside you and then get to have sex with loads of girl's at the reception. I didn't think I'd have to do actual work," she groaned.

"Aubrey wants it so that all of the bridesmaids walk down the aisle with one of the groomsmen. Seeing as the maid of honor is usually paired up with the best man, in this case woman. Even though tradition would usually mean my best man should have a penis where his vagina is…" Beca cut Jesse off.

"I can wear a strap on for the ceremony if you'd like?" She smirked.

"Gross," Jesse shook his head from the disturbing image. "Anyways, that means you'll be escorting Chloe down the aisle. I know it's going to be weird to have to dance with her, and Aubrey already told Chloe that she doesn't have to. She says she's okay with it though, she's all for the tradition. So yeah, it's really up to you, if you're okay with it. We don't want to make anyone do anything that would be weird or uncomfortable." Jesse frowned.

Beca's heart skipped a beat as her stomach dropped. She would have to slow dance, with Chloe? That would mean she would be dancing with her today in class. _Oh my god, I completely forgot to put deodorant and perfume on, didn't I?_

Shit, what the hell was the big deal? Chloe was her friend; they both got along quite well now. Aside from the sarcastic slip outs now and then, they never argued with one another.

"Beca," Jesse snapped her from her thoughts.

Beca looked over at Jesse and smiled. "Obviously I'm okay to dance with another woman. I mean I eat their pussies for fuck sakes. A dance really shouldn't be a problem," she chuckled nervously.

"Alright cool. Too much info, but cool." Jesse pulled into a parking lot, and parked beside Aubrey's car. Beca sighed as she undid her seatbelt and slowly opened the door.

She couldn't help but feel nervous now; dancing was going to be hard enough. To have to dance with Chloe though, that was making it ten times worse.

_Get yourself together Mitchell, why are you even freaking out over something this tiny?_

In all honesty though, Beca wasn't the only one who was mentally freaking out. Chloe sat inside the dance studio and impatiently tapped her hands on her legs as she waited for class to start.

"Stop it," Aubrey hissed. "Why are you all of a sudden taking an interest in leg drumming?" Chloe immediately stopped and gave the other woman a tiny smile.

"Sorry I had too much caffeine I guess," she shrugged.

"Liar," Aubrey muttered.

"What? Why do you think I'm lying?" Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Because, I've been with you for the last hour and whenever you have coffee, you have to pee every fifteen minutes. You're nervous, why are you nervous?" Aubrey stared ahead and watched as Amy was flirting with a shorter man with thick brown hair.

"I'm not nervous," the annoyance in Chloe's tone was visible.

"Then why are you playing drum hero on your legs?" Aubrey's eyes shot in Chloe's direction as she continued to keep herself faced at Amy.

"Why are you so up my ass lately with everything I do?" Chloe snapped. Aubrey looked over at Chloe, not missing a beat.

"Because," she simply replied.

"Because why?" Chloe sighed frustratingly.

"We'll talk about it later," Aubrey brought her attention back to Amy who was trying to lift her leg over her head.

"No, I want to know why right now." Chloe was not in the mood to play games with the other woman. Aubrey had been questioning her every move for the last month and to say she was tired of it would be an understatement.

"Because Chloe, you've been acting off ever since you cheated on Tom." Aubrey turned her head and stared at Chloe, the intent in her eyes was clear as day.

"Keep your voice down," Chloe hissed. She checked around her to make sure no one was listening and looked back at Aubrey. "What do you expect? It was a huge deal and I still haven't forgiven myself," she frowned.

"No that's not what I mean," Aubrey replied in a hushed tone.

"Then what do you mean?" Chloe was becoming more and more agitated.

"I mean the way you're constantly checking your phone for a text message, and how when you do have a new one you're smiling like an idiot. I mean who is texting you all the time anyways?" Aubrey knew she had no right to be this upset. But she and Chloe had always told each other everything and lately it felt as though Chloe was hiding something from her, and she knew it had to do with the night she had cheated on Tom.

Chloe went to respond but quickly shut her mouth when she saw Jesse and Beca walk through the doors. She looked over at Aubrey, fists clenched.

"No one, now drop it please and thank you." She whispered before getting up from her chair. Aubrey frowned as she followed the other woman's actions, both of them approaching Jesse and Beca.

"Hey you," Jesse smiled at his fiancé. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. He pulled back and frowned. "What's wrong?" He could instantly tell something was up.

"Nothing just tired." Aubrey smiled.

"Okay, well let's go talk to the instructor and see where she wants us." Jesse grabbed Aubrey's hand and both of them walked away, leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

"So I hear I'm going to be your baby and you my Johnny?" Chloe winked at Beca.

"I…what?" Beca cleared her throat. "Baby…? Since when are we using pet names?" She scrunched her face in confusion.

"Uh, you've never seen dirty dancing…have you?" Chloe giggled when she realized how confused the other woman must have been.

"No… I hate movies," Beca mumbled.

"You what?" Chloe's jaw dropped as she stared at the other woman. "How is that…I don't understand?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't know I'm just not a fan of them. I haven't really found a movie to keep me interested from beginning to end," she sighed.

"Well then, you must watch dirty dancing. That movie is a classic, it's totally awesome." She smiled.

"Yeah, I doubt that but thanks." Beca shifted her foot against the hardwood floor.

"Okay that's it. I am so coming over after this and we are so watching dirty dancing," Chloe clapped her hands together.

"Wait what? Hell no. There's only one reason I bring girls over to my apartment and it isn't to watch movies," Beca shook her head.

"I'm aware," Chloe smirked. Beca's stomach got the immediate sensation of butterflies inside of it. "But you can make an exception for me, right?" She pouted.

Beca stood still and rolled her eyes when she saw Chloe pouting. "Your pout is useless with me Bunbun," She grinned.

"Beca," Chloe whined. "We need to discuss the shower anyways, so we can kill two birds with one stone." She suggested. Beca let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine, I swear though. The movie gets twenty minutes of my time and if I'm not interested, it's going off." Chloe's face immediately lit up with a giant smile.

"Yay, you won't regret this! I swear you'll love every second of it," she replied happily.

Deep down inside Beca knew any time spent with Chloe she would not regret, but she wasn't about to tell the redhead that.

"Yeah, we'll see." She muttered. Both girls attention was brought to a random lady who was now approaching the middle of the dance floor. She was tall, thin with jet black hair.

"Okay everyone, sorry for the delay but we're finally ready to begin. My name is Angie, I'll be teaching you the basics of dancing, nothing too difficult." The woman smiled. "If everyone will partner up with their selected partners we'll get started right away."

Everyone in the room stood beside the person whom they were supposed to be paired with. Amy was with the shorter guy she had been speaking with earlier, named Bumper. Stacie was with another one of Jesse's friends named Benji.

"Okay, I want the ladies in the room to place their hands around their partner's necks. The boys will place their hands gently wrapped around their partner's waists." Angie clapped her hands and waited for everyone to get into said positions.

Everyone did as they were told except for Beca and Chloe. Both girls just stood in front of each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

"So I uh guess…" Beca rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ladies, you have nothing to worry about in my classroom. I am pro-gay rights." Angie stepped in out of nowhere, surprising both Beca and Chloe. "Now which one of you will be leading?" She smiled.

Chloe smirked at Beca. "She will," she said pointing to the brunette.

"Wait what, why me?" Beca scrunched her face.

"Because you're the best man and my escort," Chloe shrugged as she smiled innocently.

"Perfect, do as you will!" Angie placed her hands behind Beca and Chloe's backs and pushed them closer together, making Beca stumble forward.

"Fine," she mumbled. Beca cleared her throat as she held her arms in front of Chloe's abdomen. She knew how to slow dance but for some reason was finding it incredibly difficult to place her arms around the girl's waist.

Angie let out an exasperated sigh as she grabbed Beca's hands. "Just like that," she said. Beca moved into Chloe's body closer as Chloe wrapped her arms around her neck.

Both of them refused to make eye contact with one another as they stood still as a tree trunk. Angie walked over to the side of the dance floor and pressed play on the tiny boom box she had. Beca remained frozen as the beat to "Hear you me" by Jimmy Eat World started up.

"Oh my god she would," Chloe sighed. Beca cleared her throat as she remained frozen. Angie snuck over to both ladies and brought her face close to them.

"I know you're both entranced by each other's beauty but the whole point of slow dancing is to dance…slowly," she whispered before walking away. Beca rolled her eyes before she started moving to the beat of the song.

Chloe kept a safe distance back as she followed Beca's lead. Both girls could feel their nerves taking over their bodies. Beca's heartbeat gradually picked up with every hint she caught of Chloe's perfume.

"What did you mean by she would?" Beca asked as she attempted to keep her mind busy and the two continued to move in the same spot.

"Ever since Aubrey saw the movie "A Cinderella Story" she's been obsessed with this song, it's doesn't surprise me that it's on right now." Chloe sighed. Beca shuddered as she felt the warm air escape Chloe's mouth and trickle down her shoulder.

"Ladies, we're not in elementary school anymore, you can't move closer." Angie once against pushed both of the girls closer together. Beca tightened her grip around Chloe's waist. Chloe could feel her body instantly relax as she brought her face closer to Beca's neck.

Beca cleared her throat. She was finding it hard to breathe and felt as though she was going to pass out at any moment. If it wasn't for the calming sensation of Chloe's breath slowly hitting the skin of her neck, she probably would have completely fallen apart.

Both girls danced awkwardly in each other's arms. Their minds were empty and their stomachs were filled with butterflies. Neither of them had any idea that the other was experiencing the same thing.

Beca couldn't stop herself as she ever so slightly tightened her grip on Chloe's waist and pulled her in closer. _Shit I knew this feeling felt all too familiar. I am definitely falling head over heels for this girl and it's too late to turn back now._

Chloe shut her eyes and without thinking twice rested her head onto Beca's shoulder, bringing them as close as they could get. She smiled as she felt Beca slowly trace her fingers against her back. _God I wish this moment could last forever. _

Chloe's eyes snapped opened as she stared at the wall in front of her. _What the fuck am I doing? I'm falling for her. I'm falling for someone who is completely against commitment. I'm falling for her and right now all I want is for her to catch me. God what am I even thinking?_

Chloe began to play with Beca's hair as the two continued to dance with one another. Without realizing or thinking for that matter, Beca slowly lowered her hands further down Chloe's waist, ending right before the redhead's buttocks.

Chloe gently brushed her lips against Beca's neck, making Beca shudder. Her lips lingered for a while before she clued into what she was doing and pulled away.

_I am completely and utterly screwed. Fuck._


	10. Chapter 10

Beca and Chloe both exited the studio awkwardly, Jesse and Aubrey not far behind them. Neither Chloe nor Beca knew what to say to one another. The realization for their new feelings towards each other had just hit them and they really didn't know how to handle it. Aubrey looked over at Jesse as she broke the silence.

"I'm just going to go home with Chloe back to our apartment and then I'll come over, is that okay babe?" She asked.

Chloe quickly spun around and faced Aubrey. "No change of plans. I'm going to watch Dirty Dancing with Beca, so would Jesse be able to drive you back?" She asked politely.

"Wait what?" Aubrey raised a questioning eyebrow. "Since when did you two start hanging out, alone?"

"Since she started helping me plan your bridal shower and bachelorette party, plus we've gotten quite close in the last little while. Isn't that right Beca?" Chloe looked to the other woman for help.

"Uh…yeah, we're friends…friends who are close." Beca replied, mentally kicking herself._ I really need to not act weird right now. Get your shit together._

"Okay…" Aubrey replied. The confusion in her tone was quite noticeable.

"Is that okay, or are you going to question me on that as well?" Chloe snapped. Both Jesse and Beca looked at Chloe and then Aubrey, confused by what was going on.

"You know Chloe; this is exactly by what I meant when I said you've been off lately. I just asked you a simple question, there's no need to get so upset over it." Aubrey glared at her best friend. Chloe found herself slowly clenching her fists.

"Nothing is ever simple when it comes to you, Aubrey and what do you expect? The past month all you've been doing is questioning me. Excuse me for getting tired of it." Chloe was not one to argue, especially with Aubrey. But she really couldn't take anymore of her best friend questioning her everyday about everything she did.

"You know Chloe it's okay. We can watch the movie another day," Beca cut Aubrey off before she could retaliate.

Chloe's head snapped towards Beca. "No, we made plans. I'm not bailing because my best friend is a huge control freak." Chloe felt sorry the second the words escaped her mouth. She slowly turned her head to Aubrey and saw the hurt expression slowly make its way onto her face.

"Yeah Beca, don't worry about it. You two have fun; I'm going to go now." Aubrey quickly left, not looking back once. She knew what Chloe had said definitely had truth it to, but the way she had said it was what hurt her the most.

"I'm uh…I'm going to go drive her. See you both later," Jesse frowned. He quickly chased after his fiancé, knowing she would need him.

"Let's just go," Chloe sighed. Beca slowly nodded her head as she followed Chloe towards her car. Chloe unlocked the doors and both of them got inside, buckling their seat belts. Beca looked over at Chloe as she started the car.

"Are you two going to be okay?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I think the stress of the wedding is just getting to us both and we need a little time apart. Don't worry about it." Chloe looked over at Beca and gave her a tiny smile.

"Alright," Beca nodded.

Without another word Chloe backed out of her parking space and drove off. The car ride was quiet and either of the girls weren't quite sure what to say to one another. Their minds raced as they each thought of completely different things. Chloe's mind wouldn't stop thinking about what she had said to Aubrey and the way she had treated her. Beca's mind was trying to rationalize her newly discovered feelings for the woman sitting next to her.

As quickly as the car ride started, it had ended. Chloe pulled into Beca's studio parking lot and both of them got out of the car. They slowly approached the entrance to the building. Chloe got a funny feeling in her stomach as she looked up at the familiar steps she had run down not long ago after her one night stand with Beca. This was her first time being back in Beca's studio and she found herself feeling anxious at the thought of being there once again.

Beca opened the door and held it open as she waited for Chloe to let herself inside. Chloe looked around the studio and was immediately hit with a wave of guilt. This didn't go unnoticed by Beca.

"Is everything okay?" Beca slipped her shoes off and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just haven't been here since…that night. It just brought back the memories of what I did to Tom and yeah," Chloe sighed.

Beca frowned as she grabbed two glasses from her top cupboard. "We can go somewhere else if you like?" She asked nervously.

"No way," Chloe immediately snapped herself from the crappy mood she had found herself in. "You promised me you'd watch this movie, you're so not getting out of this now." She smirked.

Beca let out a long exaggerated sigh. "I was hoping you'd change your mind," she whined.

"Not a chance in hell. When it's done we can go grab some drinks to make up for it, but right now you're not allowed to break your promise." A huge grin spread across her face.

"Fine, get it ready on Netflix and I'll be right there." Beca groaned. Chloe quickly walked over to the couch and grabbed Beca's PlayStation 3 remote from the couch.

As Chloe set the movie up, Beca took her sweet time in the kitchen. She really wanted to avoid being close to Chloe, and watching a movie beside her was not the way to do so.

_What is going on with me? I'm falling for a straight girl who is in a very committed relationship and has made it known over and over that she is not interested. Snap out of it, Mitchell. That's it, tonight when I'm at the bar I swear I am not going home until I have some girl's thighs wrapped around my face._

"Okay, it's ready." Chloe yelled, snapping Beca from her thoughts. Beca sighed as she grabbed both glasses of the mixed drinks she had just made and walked towards Chloe. She handed the redhead one of the glasses and sat on the other end of the couch, as far away from her as she should.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" Chloe pouted.

"This is my spot, I always sit here." Beca lied. She really just couldn't be close to Chloe right now. She had to do anything she could to keep the distance between them.

"Fine," Chloe got up from her seat and walked over to Beca, sitting down right beside her. "You can't watch a movie and not cuddle. It's just not how it works," she smirked.

"I'm sorry, what? I don't know how to put this exactly but…I don't_ do_ cuddling." Beca's heart began to race as the thought of cuddling with the other woman entered her mind.

"Wrong. What you meant to you was that you didn't do cuddling, until you met me. If you're going to watch a movie with me, it's mandatory to cuddle. Suck it up," she winked. She then moved her body close to Beca's, frowning when Beca refused to place her arm around her. "You're not doing it right," she sighed.

"I'm doing it exactly how not cuddling should be done, Bunbun." Beca corrected her. Chloe playfully slapped the other woman's arm. She then grabbed it and wrapped it around her waist as she pushed herself closer into the brunette's tiny frame.

Chloe knew it was wrong. Sure she and Aubrey would cuddle whenever they watched movies together. The difference was though, that she didn't get butterflies every time Aubrey touched her, and she didn't have a one night stand with her.

Beca's heart raced as Chloe placed her head onto her chest. She cleared her throat as she grabbed the remote and pressed play, starting the movie.

Both of them sat in silence. Their eyes focused on the movie but their brains focused on each other. Chloe couldn't help but notice that Beca's heart was beating quite fast.

"Are you okay?" Chloe removed her head from the girl's chest and looked up at her.

Beca's eyes remained focused on the television. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She asked.

"It's just…your heart is racing and I wasn't sure why?" Chloe's eyes focused on Beca as she waited for a response.

_Fuck, she's totally going to be on to me if I don't cut this shit out. Make something up…say something…say anything!_

"Yeah, whenever I drink caffeine my heart does this thing where it races. It's must be the coke or something." She replied smoothly.

"Oh okay," Chloe lowered her head and resumed with resting it on Beca's chest.

The movie was more than half way done and Chloe's eyes were fighting hard to stay open. The warmth of Beca's body and the slow and steady beat of her heart (finally) were putting her into a very relaxed state. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, her eyes quickly snapped open as she felt Beca slowly start tracing her finger tips up and down Chloe's arm.

A tiny smile crept onto Chloe's face as she felt the new sensation take place. Without really thinking, maybe it was just habit or maybe it was that deep down inside she really wanted to, Chloe grabbed Beca's free hand and slowly linked their fingers.

Beca swallowed the lump inside of her throat as she felt Chloe's fingers intertwined with hers.

_There goes my fucking heart again._

Beca attempted as hard as she could to focus on the movie, it really was interesting and if Chloe hadn't been doing what she was doing, Beca probably would have really enjoyed it.

Chloe didn't realize how quickly time had passed until she saw Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey kissing in the middle of the dance floor on the television screen. The movie was over which meant so was their moment.

Beca cleared her throat as she grabbed the TV remote and turned the television off. Chloe grudgingly got up from Beca.

They both sat in silence as they stared into nowhere in particular. Chloe had remembered what she had said before the movie and quickly looked over at Beca.

"Drinks," was all she needed to say and Beca was off the couch quicker than sonic the hedgehog. She looked down at Chloe who was still sitting and nodded.

"Yes please," she mumbled. Chloe laughed and shook her head as she followed to other woman's actions.

"Alright, I know a great little place not far from here, let's go." she smiled.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe and Beca sat at a table as they waited for their server to come and take their order.

"So for the shower I was thinking we could do it two months before the wedding, what do you think?" Chloe's eyes focused on the menu as she spoke to the other woman.

"Yeah, that will work. Who are we all inviting?" Beca placed the menu down and looked up at Chloe.

"Well, all of Aubrey's family and friends and then Jesse's family like his mom and sisters…" Beca cut Chloe off.

"Sisters?" She perked up.

"Well yeah, soon enough they will be her sisters as well. I was thinking you could talk to them since you probably know them better than I do." Chloe shrugged.

"Oh…" Beca scrunched her face.

"What is it?" Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, why are you acting weird about inviting his sisters?" Chloe was becoming increasingly intrigued.

"Well not sisters as much as it is one sister in particular." Beca mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked confused by the other woman.

Beca sighed. "One of his sisters and I almost dated one time and yeah. I haven't really seen her in like four years so it'll just be awkward to see her again," she frowned.

"Oh," was all Chloe could say before the server had finally approached them.

"Hello ladies my name is Nancy and I'll be your server this evening." A taller girl with golden brown hair smiled at them. "Can I start you girls out with a…Beca?" Nancy's eyes grew wide as she focused on the brunette sitting down. Beca's eyes shot opened as she stared at the familiar face in front of her.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

"Oh my god, is that really you?" Nancy smiled.

"Wow, I can't believe this." Beca quickly got up from her seat and grabbed the other woman into a hug.

"Neither can I," Nancy smiled as she tightly squeezed the other woman. "I haven't seen you in eight years," she pulled back and frowned. "I can't believe it's really you."

"Yeah, this is crazy. How have you been?" Beca retook her seat and continued to stare at the other woman, entranced. Eight years and all it took was a smile to make Beca forget about everything Nancy had put her through.

Chloe watched both girls closely as they conversed with one another. She felt anger slowly rise up inside of her. She watched how Beca's face had lit up as the realization had hit her and how they were both clearly flirting with each other. She didn't understand how two people could act so normal around each other after everything they had been through. How Nancy had broken Beca's heart and left her hurting for all these years.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Nancy looked over at Chloe and gave her an obvious fake smile. Beca quickly shook her head.

"No, no she's only a friend." Beca replied.

_Only a friend she says. Wait, what the hell is going on with me? We are only friends._

"Oh I see it's nice to meet you. I'm Nancy," the girl smiled. She stretched out her hand and waited for Chloe to accept it.

"Nice to meet you as well, I'm Chloe." She gave Nancy the fakest smile as she shook her hand.

"Well hey, if you're free sometime this week we should totally hangout and catch up. What do you say?" Nancy stared at Beca. Chloe could hear and see the desperation in her. Beca stayed silent for what felt like hours before she finally spoke up.

"Yeah that sounds great. Why don't you give me your number and maybe we can grab drinks tomorrow if you're free?" She asked. Nancy smiled as she quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from her pouch. She scribbled down a bunch of numbers onto it and handed it over to Beca, winking.

"You just give me a call or text and I'll work something out," she hinted. Beca smirked as she folded the paper and shoved it onto her pocket.

"Sounds good, until then though maybe you could start us off with two screw drivers?"

"Sure, I'll get that right away for you." Nancy turned around and went to walk away. She stopped abruptly and faced the brunette once again.

"Oh and by the way Beca…you look really good," she smiled. Chloe watched as she continued to walk away. The feeling she was getting inside of her was not something she ever thought she'd experience with anyone else but Tom.

She was jealous, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because Beca and Nancy were clearly flirting or maybe it was because Chloe remembered what Beca had said about Nancy not long ago and couldn't help but wonder.

_If Nancy was the only girl Beca had ever loved, what would happen if Nancy came crawling back into Beca's life?_

**A/N: Alright, I want to thank everyone again for the amazing feedback. Honestly, you're all overwhelming me. Also side note to "g" I am not mad at all and appreciate your last review, thank you!**

**Anyways, a forewarning that the next chapter will be jumping 2-3 months ahead but don't worry! Nothing major will have happened in between then so it will still make sense. I know Nancy coming back into Beca's life is going to complicate things for our lovely DJ but I have a reason for everything that I do, so just be patient! Again, thanks for the reviews and lovely messages. All of you are fantastic Bunbun's!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter only skipped a month ahead. Enjoy! I have to admit, I don't know how I feel about this one, so I am sorry if it isn't as well done as the others.**

A month had passed and so had Christmas and before everyone knew it, it was New Year's Eve and everyone was getting ready to go out and get drunk. Chloe was standing in front of her mirror admiring the new dress she had just recently purchased. A knock at her door caught her attention.

"Come in," she yelled over her music. Aubrey poked her head through and smiled when she saw how gorgeous her best friend had looked. She was wearing a short black dress that fit perfectly around her slender body. It ended about half way down her thighs and was strapless.

"Wow Chlo, you look gorgeous." Aubrey walked into her room and approached the redhead.

"Really, do you think Tom is going to like it?" She twirled herself around giving Aubrey a better look at the dress.

"I think he'll love it," Aubrey beamed.

"You look amazing yourself, Bre." Chloe held her arms out and grabbed her best friend into a hug. "Jesse is one lucky guy," she whispered into her ear.

"Oh he knows, trust me." Aubrey smirked. Chloe laughed and shook her head as she pulled away from her best friend.

"So what time are we supposed to be at Beca's bar by?" Chloe grabbed her phone off the bed to check the time.

"She said to be there for nine, the DJ will start spinning at that time." Aubrey checked her watch and looked back at Chloe. "We should get going in about twenty minutes if we want to be on time, hopefully the boys will be here by then." Aubrey walked towards the bedroom door and stopped.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something?" She paused.

"Did you remember to take money out for the bar?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, knowing her best friend very well.

"Shit, that's what I meant to do. Now we have to stop and do that. I'm going to text Tom and Jesse and tell them to get here earlier," Aubrey quickly ran out of the room. Chloe smiled and shook her head at the other woman. Things between her and Aubrey had gotten a lot better in the last month, they had a good drunken heart to hearts one night and before Chloe knew it, they were both crying and hugging telling each other how much they loved one another.

Chloe grabbed her phone off the bed and opened up her text messages. She scrolled down to Beca's name and typed out a quick message.

_Can't wait for tonight, we're going to get so drunk I'm going to force you to dance with me. I refuse to let you be alone tonight._

It had been two days since she had last heard from Beca. They had a conversation on the phone about New Years and planned everything out. Originally Tom was supposed to be working but got it off last minute, so Chloe had to call and ask Beca if it was too late to get him in to her bar. Beca was going to be solo and the whole time Chloe was supposed to be joining her so they could be alone, together. As much as Chloe was relieved that Beca wouldn't have a date, she also felt sorry for her and was beginning to think that maybe the brunette was upset over it.

She let out a sigh of relief when she felt her phone vibrate in her hand and saw a new text message, from Beca.

_Hey yeah, it should be a good time. See you in a bit!_

Chloe smiled before she placed her phone back onto the bed. She hadn't seen Beca in a little over a week and really missed her company. The two had gotten much closer since the first day they met (although you can't get much closer than they've already been) and found she was missing her quite a bit.

"Okay, the boys will be here in ten. Hurry up and finish getting ready," Aubrey yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, be right out." Chloe looked in the mirror and quickly fixed her cleavage. She checked her makeup and hair one last time and gave herself a nod when deciding she looked good enough for Tom…and secretly Beca as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The four of them arrived at the bar to see that it was packed. Thankfully not too packed, there was still a load of room to dance and mingle. Tom grabbed Chloe's hand as they exited the cab, pulling her to the side.

"What's up?" Chloe smiled at him.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you look tonight; it just makes me realize how lucky I truly am." Tom leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Chloe's. Chloe couldn't help but smile when her boyfriend pulled away.

"You know, you really are the perfect guy," she whispered.

"Perfect for you," he smiled. Chloe felt her stomach drop as she heard what he said. Tom really was perfect in every way. He was the type of guy every girl wished for. For some reason though, lately she found herself doubting their relationship.

"True," she replied. "Now let's go get drunk," she winked. Tom laughed as he retook her hand and headed towards the bar. Chloe found herself looking around for Beca and feeling disappointed that she had no seen her yet.

"Hey, Beca said we get to sit in the VIP lounge tonight, it's back there." Jesse pointed towards the stage where the DJ was currently working on his mixes. The four of them headed to the room and saw that there were about ten other people inside, still though no Beca.

"Let's go sit down and wait for our drinks," Aubrey suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and went to the nearest table. The four of them took their seats and watched as everyone in the room conversed with one another.

"I wonder who all those people are." Tom looked around the room for any familiar faces.

"I'm pretty sure they're all Beca's friends and workers, I recognize a few people." Jesse pointed to one guy in particular. He was tall, very built and had dirty blonde hair. "That's Luke; I know he's one of the bartenders. Beca always talks about how he's a giant money maker because all the guys here love him," he laughed.

"I can see why," Aubrey smirked.

"Hey now…" Jesse frowned.

"I'm only joking babe, you know I don't have eyes for anyone but you." Aubrey leaned forward and kissed her fiancé on his cheek.

"I know," he smiled. "I wonder where Beca is, she said she'd meet us in here." Just as Jesse finished talking they saw Beca walk through the doors to the room. He quickly waved both hands to grab her attention. Beca looked around the room and gave him a subtle nod when she saw everyone. Her heart stopped as her eyes met with Chloe's. She felt herself grow tremendously turned on when she saw the very revealing dress the girl was wearing.

"Hey guys," Beca smiled. Everyone got up and greeted her with a hug.

"I was starting to think you were going to bail on us because you're dateless," Jesse smirked as he pulled away. Chloe approached the woman and quickly grabbed her into a tight hold. Both of the girls let themselves linger for an extra few seconds as they had their arms wrapped around each other. Beca was the first to pull back and looked over at Jesse.

"Actually you're wrong," she smiled.

"What do you mean?" And just like that as if on cue Chloe's stomach dropped as she saw a familiar face walk through the doors.

Nancy walked over to Beca and smiled. "Sorry, I got lost. This place is packed and huge by the way," she sighed.

"Stop making excuses, you're just terrible with directions." Beca hugged the other woman and kept her arm wrapped around her side as she faced her friends. "Everyone, this is my friend Nancy." She pointed over at Jesse. "That's Jesse, Aubrey, Tom and you've already met Chloe." Beca's eyes avoided Chloe's when she pointed to her.

"Yes I have, hi everyone." Nancy smiled.

"Now that we've gone through introductions, I'm going to grab us some drinks," Beca smiled before walking away.

"I'll help you," Jesse quickly followed after his best friend. "Is that Nancy, Nancy?" He asked.

"I don't know anyone named Nancy Nancy, so no." Beca smirked as they approached the bar.

"You know what I mean, is that Nancy from your school?" He replied frustrated.

"Yes, that's the same Nancy." Beca nodded. She waved her hand down and quickly grabbed the bartender's attention.

"What are you doing? I thought she fucked you up, are you two like dating now?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No, we ran into each other about a month ago. I figured since everyone else had dates, I may as well at least bring an old friend. So I called her up two days ago, turns out she didn't have plans and so I invited her." Beca looked over at Jesse and rolled her eyes at him. "What's the look for?"

"I just don't think this is a good idea, she hurt you pretty bad and I'm just worried something could go wrong is all." Jesse shrugged as he frowned at his best friend.

"Don't worry about me okay? I'm a big girl now and completely over her. If anything, I'll bring her home later for a good fuck and we'll both go our separate ways." Beca shrugged. The bartender approached them and listened carefully as Beca recited out their order. He nodded and quickly left to go make the drinks.

"Are you sure Beca, because I think you're in way over your head?" Jesse stared at her with intent.

"Trust me, I am definitely in way over my head but it isn't for the reason you think it is." Beca sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Beca was thankful when the bartender returned with their order and handed her a tray with the drinks and a large bottle of Vodka on it. "Time to get wasted," she smiled. She then turned away from Jesse and walked away before he could question her any further.

When Beca entered the room she laid all the drinks on the table and handed one to Nancy. "A long Island iced tea for you, M'lady." She smiled.

"You remembered?" Nancy's jaw was agape.

"Of course, how could I forget?" She winked.

Chloe watched both girls closely as anger began to rise up inside of her. Why the hell would Beca bring Nancy as her date out of all people, the same Nancy who broke her heart and changed her life, who made her terrified of commitment? Why would she be that stupid?

"So I hear two of you are getting married, which two?" Nancy smiled as she looked around the table.

"That would be us," Jesse raised his hand and pointed to himself and Aubrey.

"That's awesome, congratulations!" Nancy replied excitedly. "How about you guys?" She looked over at Tom and Chloe. Chloe nearly choked on her drink before she looked over at Tom, who had an unreadable expression.

"We will someday," Chloe chimed in before Tom could get the opportunity to say anything that might upset her.

"That's good," she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. How about you, are you and Beca dating now?" Chloe curiously asked.

"Well I don't know if I being her date tonight could be considered dating," Nancy smirked. Chloe had a sudden urge to leap across the table and smack her right across her smug little face. But instead she opted for looking over at Tom and asking him to dance. When the two of them got up from the table, Aubrey, Jesse, Beca and Nancy decided they were going to join them as well. The six of them walked towards the dance floor and went their separate ways.

Beca stood still, not sure what Nancy had really expected from her. A sly grin crept up the girl's face as she approached Beca. She grabbed the girl's hands and turned her body around so that her ass was against Beca's crotch. She placed Beca's arms onto her hips as she began grinding against her. Beca's heart immediately began to race as her stomach got a funny feeling inside of it, followed by her crotch. The feeling was all too familiar; having a hot girl grind against you was one thing, but having a hot girl whom you used to be in love with was another. Deciding to ignore her conscious that was telling her to run the other way, Beca shook her head from her thoughts and began to run her finger tips up and down Nancy's thighs.

Chloe had her back turned to Tom as she too grinded against him, only instead of focusing on the person behind her she was focusing on the person in front of her. She could feel herself grow angrier as she watched Beca's hands travel all around Nancy's body. The way Nancy moved against her and how Beca looked so entranced had Chloe ready to burst with jealousy.

Beca tried with all her might to keep her eyes focused on Nancy's ass, refusing to look up and see something she would not be able to deal with. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her and her eyes slowly travelled upward, landing on a very sexy Chloe pushing herself against Tom. Beca frowned as she watched both of their movements. She had promised herself that no matter what happened tonight, she would not let herself get jealous of Tom. Chloe belonged to him and as much as she found herself thinking about her romantically and sexually, she knew she had no right.

"I need to go outside for some fresh air," Beca pulled her hands away from Nancy. "I'll be right back." She whispered into the girl's ear.

"Did you want me to come with you?" Nancy turned around and frowned at the other woman.

Beca shook her head. "No, I'll be okay. It's just stuffy in here. Why don't you go grab us a couple of drinks?" She smiled.

"Okay, but don't be too long. The countdown is soon," Nancy replied.

"Do you really think I would risk missing the chance to make out with you again? Don't worry, I'll be back." Beca smirked. She then turned around and quickly walked outside. She found a group of people having a smoke and approached them.

"Could I bum a smoke off of anyone? I'm having a pretty shitty night and could really use one right now." Beca politely asked. One of the girls nodded and grabbed one from her pack, handing it to Beca.

"Yeah, here you go. I hope your night goes better," the girl frowned.

"Yeah…hopefully, thanks." Beca smiled as the girl lit her smoke for her. She then turned around and walked away from them, almost bumping into someone as she did so.

"I didn't know you smoked?" Beca looked up and almost died when she saw Chloe's beautiful eyes staring into hers.

"I don't usually, but I figure it's new year's so why not?" She shrugged.

"Is everything okay? Why are you out here?" Chloe frowned.

"Yeah everything is fine, it was just getting really hot in there," Beca replied.

"Well maybe it's because of the way you and Nancy were dancing," Chloe suggested nonchalantly.

"Uh, I don't think that was the reason but good to know you were watching?" Beca gave the redhead a confused look.

"I wasn't watching I just happened to look over and see you two." Chloe replied defensively.

"I see." Beca took a drag from her smoke and looked away from Chloe.

"You look really pretty tonight, Beca." Chloe ducked her head.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself," Beca replied before taking another drag off her smoke.

"So are you and Nancy dating now or something?" Chloe attempted to sound casual but did a horrible job of doing so, instead she came off pretentious.

"No and I don't get why people keep asking me that. So what if I was?" Beca raised an eyebrow. "Would that be a problem?" Beca couldn't help how she was acting towards the other woman. Seeing her with Tom had put her in a rotten and jealous mood, and having her outside with her right now was not helping her get over it.

"No, I guess not. I didn't mean to offend you, I just…I really care about you Beca and as much as I want to see you happy, I also don't want to see you get hurt," she frowned.

Beca felt herself melt as she heard Chloe speak. All she wanted to do was just grab her and kiss her right then and there. But sadly she couldn't, Chloe is happy, and she's in love with Tom. And Beca, well Beca was just…Beca.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Beca chucked her cigarette to the ground and sighed. She looked up and swore she could see tears building up in Chloe's eyes. Before she could question the girl on it, Chloe had grabbed her and tightly wrapped her arms around her. Without hesitating, Beca followed the girl's actions and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Neither of them wanted to let go, and neither of them did. They weren't sure how long they stayed like that for, and neither of them decided to question it. They both enjoyed the feeling of being in each other's arms. Beca could have sworn that any second the two of them were going to pull away from each other and kiss, but before they had the oppurtunity they quickly broke apart when Nancy came outside and called Beca's name.

"The countdown is about to start, are you coming?" She asked hopeful. Beca looked over at her and nodded. She couldn't help but find it funny how not even a year ago if she had the chance to kiss Nancy one more time, she would have been the happiest she had ever been. But as of right now, she could have cared less. The only girl she was interested in kissing would be kissing someone else at the end of the countdown and as much as she wanted to, there was nothing Beca could do about it. So instead she put on the fakest smile possible and looked over at Nancy.

"Of course, I told you I wouldn't miss it!" Beca looked over at Chloe. "Come on, I'm sure Tom is waiting for you." She said before walking away and following Nancy back inside, leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts.

Chloe frowned as she watched Beca walk away. Her stomach dropped as a sudden realization hit her. If it wasn't for Nancy walking outside at that very moment, Chloe probably would have kissed Beca. _Chloe wanted to kiss Beca_. That was when she realized it.

_I really need to get my shit together. I can't go on doing this anymore. _

And that was when it had really hit her. The feeling she got when she was around Beca, hugging Beca or any form of touching her, she felt the same way she felt when she would do the same things with Tom.

_I love them both… I love Tom…and I love Beca. I need to choose…I need to choose either Tom, or Beca. _

**A/N: Okay so for sure next chapter will be two months ahead. Nothing will have been missed, and Chloe will not have made a decision yet. Next chapter is going to be the bridal shower but as a twist, Jesse's parents invite everyone down to their cottage for the weekend. So it'll probably be two chapters long. Then after that, I'm skipping right to the bachelorette party and then the wedding because those chapters alone will be 3-4! Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing and again I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't my best. I'm tired and worked all day. See you next time guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: GUYS I TOTALLY FUCKED UP. I WROTE TWO CHAPTERS AND POSTED THE WRONG ONE FIRST NOOO! Here is chapter 12. I am posting chapter 13 right now. So sorry!**

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._

_William Shakespeare_

Chloe was always one to believe that there was only one person in the world for you, one person who was your one true love. Sure she believed people could fall in love with more than one person, but that didn't mean that that person was meant to be yours. She always believed that when you would meet that person, your one true love, you would just know. The way they make you feel, the things they do for you and just everything about them in general. When Chloe first realized she loved Tom, right from the get go she believed he was the one for her, her one true love. The way he would smile at her first thing when he wakes up in the morning, or how when they're cuddling every so often he'll tighten his hold on her as if to let her know that he's still there. How every time Chloe was sick, he would stay by her side and make sure she was taken care of until she was better. How when the first time they both said "I love you" to each other, he immediately grabbed her and held onto her for an hour as though he was scared she was going to disappear. How whenever they could cuddle or kiss, Chloe would always get this rush of energy through her stomach. Everything Tom did, made Chloe feel special. He always made her feel loved and for that, for that Chloe knew Tom was the one. She was sure of it and she was sure nothing or no one could ever change that.

Until she met Beca Mitchell.

Beca Mitchell was nothing short of a pain in Chloe's ass. There was so much about Beca Mitchell that drove Chloe crazy. She was sarcastic, distant, cold and unpleasant in many ways. The way Beca had to make a joke if someone asked an obvious or dumb question. The way Beca would always have that dumb smirk that would tilt to one side of her face whenever she got cocky (which was quite often). The way she acted as though she was god's gift to women and didn't even try and hide it. The way she acted as if she didn't care about anyone but herself or anything but getting laid, I mean it was quite obvious she had a heart, why did she feel it was necessary to hide it? It drove her crazy how clever Beca was and how she always used it to her advantage to get out of certain things.

Everything about Beca made Chloe wonder how in the hell she was ever going to find someone to settle down with her. Of course that was until she realized something. That all of the things that drove her crazy about Beca Mitchell, was also what made her fall for her.

It was scary for Chloe though. She and Tom had been together for seven years and in those seven years they had become each other's best friends and soul mates. But then Beca came along, with her sarcastic attitude and terrible jokes and made Chloe realize something: If Tom was really her soul mate, and they were truly meant to be together, forever. Then there shouldn't be anyone in this world that could ever make her question that, right?

Chloe's eyes focused on the road ahead of her as her mind focused on Beca and Tom. It was two months ago when she had finally realized how she felt about Beca. And it was two months ago when she realized that she had to make a choice. If she was going to stay with Tom, that meant cutting Beca out of her life for good. If she was going to pick Beca, that meant breaking Tom's heart and never being able to see him again.

"Are you okay?" Chloe immediately snapped out of her thoughts and slightly turned her head to look at Aubrey, siting in the passenger seat.

"Yeah why," Chloe gave her a tiny smile.

"You just seem…distant and lost in thought?" Aubrey frowned.

"Sorry, just some stuff at work." Chloe lied.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Aubrey smiled sympathetically at her best friend.

Chloe shook her head. "No, I'll be okay," she sighed. "I can't believe Jesse's parents invited everyone to the cottage for your shower that was incredibly nice of them." Chloe decided to change the subject.

"Yeah, it really was. It's going to be a great weekend. We'll have the bridal shower tomorrow with all of the females and then the rest of the weekend to just relax and get drunk," Aubrey smirked. She then laid her head back and closed her eyes. "God, I can't wait for all this wedding stuff to be done and over with. It's left Jesse and I exhausted."

"I bet, even I feel exhausted and I haven't done half of what you two have." Chloe looked into her rear-view mirror.

"How many times are you going to check if they're still behind us?" Aubrey rolled her eyes. "She's got Jesse, Stacie and Amy in the car. They're not going to get lost," she grinned.

"I'm just making sure, you never know." Chloe shrugged.

"Chlo, I'm pretty sure Jesse knows where his family's cottage is located." Aubrey giggled.

"Yeah, you're right. Shut up," Chloe playfully slapped the girl.

The rest of the car ride went by quick. A bathroom break later and they were all finally standing in front of the Swanson's cottage.

"It's a shame Tom is missing this," Aubrey frowned at Chloe as both girl's looked around. Trees and water surrounded them.

"Yeah, but at least he has the wedding off for sure." Chloe smiled.

Beca stood behind the opened trunk as she grabbed bags and rolled her eyes at both women. It wasn't like Tom was never going to come around again, why did they have to keep talking about it?

"This is the last of it," Jesse groaned as he and Beca threw the bags to the ground.

"I don't get it. Why was I the only one helping Jesse with the bags? Is it because I'm gay and you all just assume that makes me manly or some shit? Because that's stereotypical and I won't stand for it." Beca crossed her arms.

"No, it's because you were the one who stayed back with Jesse to help him out," Chloe smirked.

"Well only because none of you stayed to help, someone had to!" Beca argued back.

"Right and that someone happened to be you. So what's your question?" Chloe laughed when she saw the other woman scrunch her face.

"You're a pain in my ass, Bunbun." Beca muttered.

"You love it," Chloe subtly winked.

"Okay, so there are two people to a room. Pick your partner and go find yourself a room," Aubrey smiled. "Not the large one! That's for Jesse and me," she yelled when she saw Amy and Stacie immediately run up the stairs.

"I guess you're stuck with me," Chloe patted Beca on her back.

"Can't I just sleep in a room alone?" Beca whined.

"My sisters will be here later tonight, so unless you want to shack with them. No." Jesse smirked.

"What's wrong with bunking with me?" Chloe pouted.

Beca felt herself grow weak at the thought of sharing a room with Chloe for an entire weekend. It wasn't that she didn't want to. She just found it becoming harder and harder to be alone with redhead. Her feelings for Chloe seemed to be progressing every time she saw her, which lately was often. All of the bridal shower planning; she had no choice in the matter.

"You snore," Beca lied. A giant smirk crept up to one side of her face.

Chloe scoffed. "I do not!" She frowned and then looked at Aubrey. "Bre, do I snore?"

"When you're drinking you do snore, yes." Aubrey bluntly answered.

"Exactly, and since we're going to be drinking this weekend, you'll be snoring." Beca's smirk remained on her face.

"Ugh, wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you." Chloe glared at her.

"Oh, now I definitely don't want to." Beca laughed and quickly moved out of the way as Chloe stuck her leg out and playfully went to kick her.

"Okay you two don't break anything." Jesse laughed as he watched Beca quickly run up the stairs, followed by Chloe.

Both girls entered the room that was closest to the bathroom. Beca immediately jumped onto the bed on the right hand side of the room.

"Dibs," she yelled.

"You're such a child." Chloe shook her head laughing. "What makes you think we're not cuddling when I'm drunk, Mitchell? You should know me by now." She winked.

"No…no we are not, it's bad enough I have to sleep in the same room as your snoring ass. I don't want to sleep next to it as well," Beca smirked.

"It can't be that bad…" Chloe frowned.

"Chloe, you sound like an elephant in heat. It's bad," Beca laughed as Chloe went to smack her again. She didn't however expect the redhead to tackle her onto one of the beds, falling on top of her. Chloe grabbed both of Beca's arms and pinned them to the bed.

"Get off," Beca laughed as she tried to squirm her way out of the other woman's grip.

"Not until you say we're cuddling," Chloe smiled deviously. Beca lifted her arms up from the bed for a quick second before Chloe slammed them back onto the bed again.

"I mean it, I'll fucking get you back so hard if you don't quit it." Beca groaned as she continued to struggle.

"Try it; I'll keep you here all night. You'll get tired way before I do," Chloe threatened. "I grew up with two brothers; I'm a lot stronger than you think."

Eventually after all the struggling Beca was doing, she did grow tired. She collapsed back onto the bed and relaxed with Chloe's arms still pinning her and her body straddling her. Beca looked up at Chloe, staring into her eyes as her chest heaved in and out from being so out of breath. Chloe lost herself as she stared into Beca's eyes, immediately getting entranced. Without realizing what she was doing, Chloe slowly started to lean her body down, bringing her face closer to Beca's. She stopped about half way and remained still and silent as she felt Beca's warm breath on her face. Suddenly when she realized what she was about to do, she quickly pulled back and let the girl go.

"I need some fresh air, I'll be back later." Chloe quickly got up from the bed and left the room without waiting for a reply from Beca.

Beca threw her hands to her face and let out a loud and frustrated sigh. Sharing a room with Chloe was definitely going to be hard to do for an entire weekend.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: In case you read this chapter already, due to my mistakes. I added some stuff. So yeah, this is chapter 13, I accidentally added it as 12. So that's why it may look familiar to some people. Sorry!**

Chloe sat with her legs crossed on the grass in front of the calm and quiet water front. She watched as small waves rippled through it. A permanent frown remained on her face as more thoughts raced through her mind. She didn't know what she was going to do, who she was going to pick and how. If she picked Tom, she could be missing out on something amazing with Beca. It was different with Beca, the girl made her feel different than Tom. Everything Beca does make her feels different.

But if she went with Beca, she'd be risking giving up the love of her life that she had been with for the last seven years, the one person who knew Chloe inside and out, her heart and soul, the one person who would do just about anything for her. Then to top it off, Chloe wasn't even sure if Beca wanted her.

"You alright," a voice disrupted Chloe from her thoughts. Chloe looked over and saw Beca standing beside her, holding two beers.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine," she smiled.

"Want to talk about it?" Beca frowned as she took a seat beside the other woman. She opened one of the beers and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Chloe grabbed it. "No, I'll be okay." Chloe gave her a small smile. Beca's heart sank when she saw how the other woman was acting. Something was off about her; something was making her sad and feeling down.

Beca let out a tiny sigh and looked over at Chloe. "Alright, something clearly has you down and you don't want to talk about it. I get it. So I guess the only thing I can do is try and make you feel better," she shrugged. Chloe looked over at Beca with confusion.

"How so?" She asked intrigued.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows and looked back at Chloe. "About a year ago, I went to a gay bar with some of my employees from work. While I was there, I had danced with a few people and really enjoyed my night." Beca groaned before continuing. "I was sitting at the bar, enjoying a conversation with some girl I had plan on taking home with me, when someone tapped me from behind. She was gorgeous, tall, and blonde and looked to have the body of a goddess." Beca sighed.

"Oh my god, are you…" Beca cut Chloe off.

"Yes I am, now let me finish before I change my mind on telling you this story." Beca smirked. Chloe's jaw was agape as she nodded. "Anyways, she told me how she had been watching me carefully all night and was trying to get up the courage to come and talk to me. See, when a beautiful girl like that tells you she's been watching you all night at the bar, you'd be a fool not to take it and run with it. Little did I know though that when she said she had been watching me all night, she meant she had been watching me…closely…all…night." Beca shuttered.

"Anyways, I asked her what her name was; she told me Jessica and things sort of just unfolded. Before I knew it we were back at my apartment and she was ripping my clothes off. Literally, I mean she was ripping them off." Chloe giggled as she listened to the other woman.

"Well, I guess it started when I was fucking her. At first she was fine, she was moaning and whatever. Then…then her climax came near and…" Beca trailed off, shaking the image from her head.

"And…?" Chloe watched the other woman closely, intrigued to hear more.

"Well the best way to explain it would be…God; I can't believe I'm even saying this. It was literally one of the few movies I've watched in a life time and it sums up what I'm trying to say perfectly." Beca sighed.

"Oh my god, just tell me!" Chloe was sitting on the edge of her seat as she waited for Beca to speak up.

"Well you know the movie "The house bunny" with Anna Faris? How she does that thing with her voice to remember people's names?" Beca asked.

"Oh my god, she didn't…." Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Oh she did, she started yelling my name exactly like that. It was like having sex with the fucking chick from the exorcist." Beca shuddered. Chloe fell back onto the grass as she began to howl with laughter.

"It gets worse," Beca continued.

"Oh no…" Chloe immediately sat up and stared at Beca with intent.

"Oh yes," Beca brought her beer up to her lips and quickly chugged half of it down. She wiped her mouth and looked back at Chloe.

"I refused to sleep that night, being afraid she was going to puke green on me or some shit." Beca took another swig from her beer. "Anyways, I did end up passing out and when I finally woke up. She was literally hovered over me, staring at me…watching me sleep." Beca shook her head once again, trying to avoid the image. "So I told her how I had to go to work and I had fun. But she wasn't taking the hint, she wasn't leaving. I told her I'd call her next time I had a free night and we would do it again sometime, but she still didn't take the hint. She still wouldn't leave my house."

Beca shuttered as she took another sip from her beer. "I literally had to call to the cops and get them to escort her from my apartment because she just would not…fucking…leave. It was the scariest shit ever and it almost scared me away from one night stands for good," Beca finished.

"Wow," Chloe was speechless. "I don't even know what to say to that," she finished. "I mean it's a funny but scary story at the same time." She smirked.

"Shut up, it was terrifying." Beca muttered.

She finished the contents of her beer and slowly got up from her seating position. "Anyways, I'm going to go say hi to Jesse's family. I hope you feel better. I'll see you back inside," Beca smiled.

"Okay, see you in a bit." Chloe watched as the other woman walked away.

Forty-five minutes had passed and Chloe still couldn't keep her mind off of Beca and Tom. She couldn't help but continue to worry about the consequences of either decision. Picking Tom would mean never seeing Beca again, and as much as she loved Tom she wasn't sure if she could live with that.

Picking Beca however, that would be taking a risk. First of all, she would be leaving her entire world that she had set up with Tom in the seven years they dated. Second of all, what if Beca turned her down?

What if Chloe scared her off the same way Jessica did. Beca hates commitment and said she could never see herself settling down.

That was when Chloe had a sudden realization. Her mind drifted off to something Beca had said the second night they hung out.

"_Not even Jesse knows what happened with her. When I said I don't talk about it, I mean I-do-not-talk-about-it. The only person who knows is my therapist and that was only because I had to tell her so she could help me."_

Beca did have feelings for her. Jesse was her best friend and not even he knew what happened with Jessica. She relived the most horrifying story of her life just to make her smile. Beca Mitchell did whatever it took to cheer her up. That's not something she would do for just anyone.

Chloe quickly got up from the grass as she made the sudden decision. She was going to talk to Beca and she was going to tell her how she felt.

Chloe ran back towards the cottage and inside through the door. She saw Aubrey and Jesse sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Where's Beca?" She asked, winded.

"Upstairs I think, why?" Jesse turned his head.

"Just curious," Chloe quickly turned around and ran up the stairs. She approached their bedroom door and stood in front of it, gathering up the courage to go in and talk to her. She rested her hand on the doorknob and just as she was about to open it something had caught her attention, and threw her off guard.

"Oh god Beca, you have no idea how long I've wanted this." A voice moaned from the other side.

Chloe's eyes grew wide as she slowly backed away from the door. Her stomach dropped as the words replayed themselves in her head.

_I'm so stupid, I should have known better than to think Beca was interested in me. I'm only a one night stand to her and that's probably all I'll ever be._

Not wanting to hear anymore, Chloe quickly turned the other direction and ran back downstairs, back outside to clear her head once again.

_I was stupid to let myself believe I was different._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Three minutes earlier…._

Beca sat alone in hers and Chloe's room. Her conversation with Chloe kept replaying itself in her head. She couldn't believe she had just told her about Jessica. That was something huge for her so what could it possibly mean?

Beca never told anyone anything about her life, especially that story. What did it mean if she had no issue in telling Chloe? Did Beca like her more than she originally thought?

Before she could think any further there was a quiet knock at her door.

"Come in," Beca yelled. A tiny brunette opened the door and smiled at Beca.

"Hey you," she walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Tracy," Beca sighed, hoping it was going to be Chloe.

"What's wrong, you don't seem happy to see me?" Tracy frowned.

"No it's not that, I just have a lot on my mind is all." Beca shrugged.

Tracy approached Beca, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Anyways, what can I do for you?" Beca asked.

"Well I was downstairs having a drink and started to think about you." She shrugged before she took a seat beside Beca on the bed.

"Oh yeah, what about me were you thinking of?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"About how we almost dated way back when, but didn't because of Jesse." Tracy moved closer to Beca on the bed.

Beca swallowed the lump inside of her throat when she felt Tracy's hand rest itself on her leg.

"Well, he is my best friend and you and I agreed it was for the best." Beca attempted to hide the awkwardness in her voice.

"Yeah, but we've both grown since then. We're more mature now…" Tracy trailed off as she began rubbing her hand up Beca's thigh.

"Tracy, you're drunk." She grabbed the girl's hand and lifted it off of her. "Aren't you?"

Tracy nodded. "I've had a few, but that doesn't mean anything." She whispered. Beca slowly moved herself off the bed, away from the other woman.

Not wasting any time, Tracy followed her actions. "Come on Beca, let's just have some fun. God only knows how long I've wanted you for, and now that we're alone we should both take advantage of it." Tracy approached Beca, backing her up against the wall.

"Tracy, as flattered as I am I'm going to have to decline your offer." Beca turned her face as Tracy's mouth came closer to hers.

"Please, you can't tell me the second I walked into the cabin you weren't happy to see me. Anyone could feel the sexual tension between us," she whispered. Beca could smell the alcohol in her breath.

"Tracy, I promise you that there was no sexual tension on my side." Beca scrunched her face in disgust.

"Oh god Beca, you have no idea how long I've wanted this," Tracy moaned. Before Beca could say or do anything else, Tracy pressed her lips to hers, shoving her harder into the wall. Beca attempted to push the other woman off, but she was stronger than she had expected.

Finally, Beca got her arms free and immediately pushed the other woman off of her. "No, stop it. That's not what I want." Beca snapped.

"Don't lie to me, you're a player Beca. You'll sleep with anyone who's willing to sleep with you. Jesse doesn't have to know, so what's the problem?" Tracy glared at her.

"I'm in love with someone and I'm not interested in anyone else!" Beca yelled. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her.

_She was totally head over heels in love with Chloe Beale and as much as she wanted to try and avoid it, she knew she wouldn't be able to for much longer._


	14. Chapter 14

Beca Mitchell never believed in love, or anything to do with it for that matter. She believed she would never find someone to love because it was just an imaginary feeling made up by those who want to feel something, anything different. She spent most of her life being independent and alone, never trusting anyone because so many people had let her down in her past. One time she thought maybe she had been in love with someone, in fact she was so sure of it she even ended up doing a Google search on "symptoms of being in love," on the internet. Sure she found a few definitions of the word "love" and some sappy little quotes on it, but nothing gave her the answers she was hoping for.

The thing about love is you can't put a definition on it. You can look in the dictionary, research it, and read some quotes on it. In the end though, none of it is true because everyone experiences love in a different way. Whether it's never wanting to leave the person whom you are in love with side, or being completely entranced by everything they do, or laughing at how stupid (or in reality how cute) they can be, or wanting to do anything and everything to make that person happy. Everyone experiences love in a different way.

For Beca though, it was all those things and more. Did she clue into being in love right off the bat? Hell no, she mistook her feelings for Chloe Beale as lust, or just as really enjoying her company. What made her realize she was in love with the redhead though?

The fact that she wanted to change who she was for her, to make her happy, and in hopes to maybe…possibly get the chance to be with her one day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tracy slowly backed away from Beca, frowning. Beca stared ahead of her, through Tracy as she replayed what she had just said in her head.

She was in love with Chloe Beale. There was no trying to deny or hide it any longer. Everything about Chloe made Beca completely and utterly crazy for her. Beca didn't want or need anyone else, only Chloe.

"Beca I'm s-so sorry," Tracy stuttered. "I had no idea."

"It's okay," Beca continued to stare into nowhere in particular. "I had no idea until now either." A smile slowly formed itself on her face the more she thought about it. "I love Chloe Beale." Saying the words aloud for the first time had really made it real.

"Are you talking about Aubrey's friend?" Tracy curiously asked.

"Yeah, Aubrey's friend…and my friend," Beca sighed. "I'm sorry but I have to go," Beca quickly ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tracy whirled around to face the other woman.

"To tell Chloe how I feel," Beca opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait, I can't." She suddenly changed her mind.

"Why not?" Tracy raised an eyebrow, confused by what was going on.

"She has a boyfriend, and she's not gay." Beca frowned. "Or so she says. She did cheat on him though by sleeping with me once." She immediately remembered their first night meeting.

"Pretty sure if she cheated on her boyfriend with you, not only is she a little gay but she probably likes you too." Tracy cocked her head to the side.

"Well she was really drunk…" Beca frowned.

"Well how do you think she feels?" Tracy took a step towards Beca, making the other woman immediately take a step back. "Don't worry; I'm not going to try anything."

"Sorry, just making sure." Beca smirked.

Tracy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Seriously though, do you think she could have feelings for you?"

"I don't know, I mean it's hard to tell. We usually just do friend things like cuddle, hold hands, tease each other, and get on each other's nerves. You know, all that shit." Beca raised an eyebrow when she saw a smirk appear on Tracy's face. "What?"

"You're so clueless…" Tracy shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Friend's don't do that shit, I mean yeah some do but given your history, it's pretty obvious she likes you." Tracy broke into a fit of laughter when she saw Beca's face as the realization hit her.

"Holy shit…you're right. How could I have been this blind this whole time?" Beca frowned.

"Love blind's people sometimes. You don't see it coming until it smacks you right in the face," Tracy shrugged.

"I have to go, thanks Tracy." Beca turned around once again and left the room without looking back. She ran downstairs and saw Jesse and Aubrey watching TV, cuddling.

"Where's Chloe?" Beca asked.

"She was looking for you, I think she went outside?" Aubrey turned around and raised an eyebrow when she saw the look of distress on Beca's face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to her. Thanks," Beca smiled. She ran to the front door and swung it open, leaving so fast that she forgot to close it.

Aubrey got up and sighed. "Those two are acting so weird lately," she muttered.

"Love can do that to you," Jesse shrugged as his eyes focused on the TV.

"Uh, excuse me?" Aubrey quickly walked over to Jesse and stood in front of him. "Is Beca in love with Chloe or something?"

"Uh…yeah, isn't it pretty obvious? They both have mad feelings for each other, I thought you knew this?" Jesse scrunched his face as he stared up at his fiancé.

"Okay, what are you smoking? Chloe and Beca do not like each other." The denial in Aubrey's voice was inevitable at this point.

"Yeah, they don't like each other…they love each other?" Jesse rolled his eyes when she saw Aubrey's jaw drop with shock. "This can't be news to you? A blind person could see those two are in love," he finished.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking about? This is Beca and Chloe. Beca is a huge commitment phoebe who doesn't believe in love and Chloe is head over heels in love with Tom, who she has been dating for seven years." Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows.

"Babe, I hate to argue with you, and usually you are right. Not this time though. I know my best friend, and I see the way she acts around Chloe…the way she looks at her. Chloe acts the same way when they're together." Jesse stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"I know my best friend and I think I'd be able to tell if she had hidden feelings for someone, especially another woman," Aubrey quickly followed him.

Jesse let out a loud groan. "Bre, you said it yourself how many times? Chloe has been acting weird lately, and they've gotten extremely close. Put two and two together," he approached one of the cupboards and grabbed two wine glasses out.

"Yeah but that was just my jealous best friend side coming out. I meant she's been replacing me as a friend not replacing Tom as a lover," Aubrey sighed in frustration.

"No, she hasn't been replacing you as a friend. Aubrey, would you stop and think for a second? Look at how close they've gotten, I mean did Chloe even stutter when she agreed to slow dance with Beca?" Jesse grabbed the bottle of wine from the fridge and poured them both glasses. Aubrey stared at him as she thought back to all the moments she had witnessed with Beca and Chloe. She remained frozen before finally speaking up.

"I can't think about this right now," she shook her head. Jesse rolled his eyes as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Then don't, but I'm telling you. Those two are completely love struck by one another. They just may not know it yet. You'll see though," he kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go finish Teen Mom." He began to walk away. "I hate that you got me hooked to it," he mumbled as he continued onward. Aubrey unrelentingly stared into space the more she thought about it. _Had she really been that stupid?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca briskly walked to where she had recently seen Chloe, but frowned when she wasn't there. Her mind raced as her legs did the same. She normally looked forward to being around Chloe but right now she found herself impatient. She needed to find her right now. She needed to confess her feelings and she needed Chloe to do the same. _Would she do the same though?_

Beca perked up when she saw a flash of red hair in the distance, walking away from the water front. She wasted no time running to her direction. Chloe rolled her eyes when she saw the other woman approaching her.

"Hey, I was looking for you everywhere." Beca smiled.

"What for?" Chloe continued walking away, passing her.

Beca scrunched her face in confusion. Something was off about the other woman, she could already tell. "I wanted to talk to you," she quickly jogged back beside her again.

"About what Beca," Chloe refused to look at her being afraid that she may break down if she did so.

"Would you wait for me so we can talk?" Beca was out of breath at this point from all the running she had just finished doing.

"Why would I wait for you?" Chloe stopped dead in her tracks and glared at the woman in front of her. She wasn't intentionally being so harsh to Beca, but she just felt so hurt and betrayed it was her natural instincts. She knew she had no reason to feel that way; Beca had no obligations towards her. It was the fact that Chloe had gotten her hopes up that she was different from all of the other girls and then she had them ripped right from her in a shocking surprise.

"Chloe," Beca grabbed the other woman before she could walk away again. "What's going on with you? Are you mad at me?" She frowned.

"Not everything is about you, Beca. I know you like to think that the world and all of its females revolve around you but news flash, it doesn't." Chloe snapped. There was a moment where Chloe's heart had broken for a second time when she saw the look of hurt infiltrate Beca's eyes.

"I wasn't…" Beca trailed off as the confusion clouded her mind.

"You weren't what?" Chloe crossed her arms as she waited for Beca to speak up.

"Nothing," Beca replied quietly.

"Well, what did you want?" Chloe's impatience was wearing thin.

"Just to tell you that…" Beca froze. _Say it. Just fucking say it and if she walks away, then at least you know. Say it though._

"Tell me what?" Chloe sighed in frustration.

Beca swallowed her saliva in an attempt to clear the dryness in her throat. "To tell you that I would appreciate it if you kept that Jessica story between us," she dryly replied. _Fucking shit, you're an idiot Mitchell._

Chloe laughed obnoxiously. "Don't worry Beca your secret is safe with me." _Of course that's all you wanted. To make sure I keep my mouth shut over your precious secret with a psychotic one night stand._

"Great. Enjoy the rest of your night then, see you around." Beca mumbled. She quickly walked passed Chloe and back towards the house. _What the fuck is going on with her? I mean not even an hour ago we were getting along fantastically, now she's acting like how she did after we slept together. Maybe she really can't stand me…maybe she was just putting on an act for Aubrey and Jesse's sake…and maybe I'm just a fool to think otherwise._

The distance from them both grew further and further as Chloe stood still.

_Stop her. Don't let her walk away; make her give you an explanation. Tell her how you fucking feel and how she hurt you._

Chloe frowned as she opened her mouth, but the words refused to come out. Her stomach dropped the more she thought about what she had heard earlier. Fifteen minutes ago she was so excited to tell Beca how she felt and now; she'll be dammed if she ever reveals her true feelings to the other woman.

**A/N: Okay, I know this is all killing you. Just be patient and have faith in me haha. I'm working on a new chapter right now. Next one will be the bridal shower, then the bachelorette party and then…drum roll….the wedding! We're nearing the end guys (so sad I know). Again, thanks for the feedback, it honestly is what keeps me working so hard and updating this quickly haha. Someone asked for more Jaubrey scenes in one of the reviews. I shall do what I can! I do love them as a couple so I don't mind writing more of them. Anyways, until next chapter…take care!**


	15. Chapter 15

Beca laid wide awake in the darkness of hers and Chloe's room. A permanent frown resided on her face as she thought about the other woman. How could she have been so stupid to let herself fall in love with a straight girl? She thought she learned her lesson after the first time, but the first time wasn't like this. She now sees that the feelings she had for Nancy didn't compare to half of what she felt for Chloe. She had royally screwed herself this time, and she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to get back up from it.

She grabbed her phone from the dresser and checked the time. It read 3:37 Am and Chloe still hadn't come up to their room. Maybe she was sleeping downstairs or with Stacie and Amy. She let out frustrated sigh as she laid her phone back down and turned to her side. Just as she did so, she saw a light shine through the bedroom as the door slowly crept open. Beca didn't move as she heard someone tip toe their way inside.

Chloe entered the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind her. She approached her bed and stopped in front of it as she looked over at the sleeping brunette. She had to keep herself from going over to her and lying beside her, wrapping her arms around her and falling asleep with Beca in her arms. She sighed as she slowly began removing her clothes.

Beca's eyes remained open as she heard Chloe unzipping her jeans. What she would give to just turn around and tackle the other woman to the bed, kissing her passionately and making love to her. She shut her eyes as she felt a single warm tear squeeze its way through her eyelids. She had never felt so broken over anything in her entire life. She had only known Chloe for seven months, how was it possible to feel like this? Not even her parent's divorce broke her as much as not being able to be with Chloe had done.

Chloe put the last of her pajamas on before she pulled the blankets down from her bed. She felt herself shiver as she slipped her way inside. She couldn't tell if she was shaking from the coldness in the room, or because of her feelings toward Beca. She lied on her back and turned her head, staring at the other woman. A smile gradually formed itself on her face as she watched the tiny brunette's body slowly move up and down with each breath she took. She held back her urges to keep herself from going and slipping into bed with her, pulling her in closely, protecting her and loving her. Chloe shook her head and brought her eyes to the ceiling.

_One more month, one month and I can forget all about Beca Mitchell._

She sucked back a deep breath as she slowly and calmly exhaled, closing her eyes and letting herself slowly drift off to a chilly and lonely sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Both girls' eyes snapped open as Chloe's phone started to ring. Chloe groaned as she grabbed it from the night stand to check the time. She frowned when she saw Tom's name appear across the screen.

"Hello," a groggily Chloe answered.

"Hey babe, did I wake you?" Beca could hear Tom's voice from the other side of the room.

"Yeah," she sleepily replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

'It's okay babe," Chloe replied. "What's up?" She yawned.

"I just wanted to check up on you and see how your weekend was going?"

"It's going okay; I'm excited for the shower today." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sad I had to miss out on everything. I'm sure it will be great though, you and Beca spent enough time planning it. I have no doubt you two are going to rock it."

"Yeah, I'm sad you won't be here though. I miss you," she whispered. Beca tightly shut her eyes and mouth as she felt jealousy take over her entire body.

"I miss you too, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, well I guess we should get up and get ready. Call me later okay?" Chloe asked.

"Of course babe, I love you."

Chloe froze as her mouth remained open but silent.

"Babe?"

"Sorry, I'm still here. Just falling asleep again," Chloe let out a tiny giggle.

"Okay, well I'll let you go." Tom laughed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye babe." Chloe quickly hung up the phone and stared into space. She never had an issue telling Tom she loved him, but for some reason when he had just said the words she couldn't force herself to say it back.

"Beca," Chloe whispered.

"Yeah?" A croaky voice replied from the other bed.

"We should get up and get everything ready." Chloe sat up in her bed and looked over at the other woman.

"Okay," Beca mumbled. She lied still, waiting for Chloe to exit. Chloe's eyes focused as she waited for Beca to get up. When the brunette made no sign of any movement, Chloe declared defeat and got out of her bed. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Are you coming?" She asked annoyed.

"Yes Bunbun, keep you knickers on." Beca groaned as she slowly got up.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'll see you downstairs," she replied. She then left the room and made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning," Aubrey sat at the kitchen table as she held a large mug in her hands. "Coffee is made over there in the pot, and coffee mugs are up there." She pointed to a top cupboard. "Help yourself." She took a small sip from her mug.

"Thanks," Chloe smiled.

"How did you and Beca sleep?" Aubrey nonchalantly asked.

"I don't know about Beca, but I slept fine." Chloe sighed as she grabbed a mug from the top cupboard.

"I see," Aubrey's eyes carefully focused on Chloe's actions.

"How did you sleep?" Chloe grabbed the pot of coffee and poured herself some.

"I slept okay; I had a lot on my mind." Aubrey's eyes didn't remove themselves from Chloe.

"Like?" Chloe turned around and faced her best friend.

"Like stuff," Aubrey simply answered.

Chloe gave the woman a confused look. "You know you can tell me anything?" She asked cautiously.

Aubrey raised an accusing eyebrow. "And you know you can tell me anything too, right?"

Chloe's eyes focused on Aubrey. _Why is she acting so weird?_

"Yeah of course I know," Chloe walked towards the living room. "I should start getting everything ready though. Knowing Beca she fell back asleep and we'll be behind if I don't start."

"Okay, do you want my help?" Aubrey went to get up from her seat but stopped when she saw Chloe quickly shaking her head.

"No way, this is for you. You just go out and do what you need to. Come back for three though, okay?" She smiled.

Aubrey nodded. "Sounds good," she smiled back. Chloe exited the room, being watched closely by Aubrey. _Something is definitely up with her._

Chloe was shocked when she walked into the basement and saw Beca unpacking everything from the boxes.

"Wow, you're actually awake and out of bed." She rested her mug onto the table and went to help Beca unload everything. "There's coffee if you need it," she finished.

Beca kept her mouth shut as she continued unloading the boxes. Chloe looked over at her and rolled her eyes. "Or not," she muttered.

Beca sighed and looked over at the other woman. "Excuse me if I'm not in an incredibly happy mood this morning. I'm not a morning person," she lied. She didn't want to start a fight with Chloe, but she was still confused, hurt and upset from the previous night.

"I can tell," Chloe replied. She started grabbing banners from the box and placing them onto the table.

If she was sure of anything, she was sure that today was going to be one long day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aubrey smiled as she slowly walked blind folded towards the basement door, Chloe right behind her, guiding her.

"Okay, you're approaching the stairs now so be careful." Chloe warned as she opened the door.

"Will do," Aubrey replied. She rested her hands on both of the rails as she slowly walked down each down. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, everything was quiet. Chloe came up behind her and pulled off her blind fold. The lights turned on and Aubrey's jaw dropped as she looked around her and saw all the decorating Chloe and Beca had done.

"Chloe…I…" Aubrey trailed off as she looked around the basement which was covered in flashbacks from hers and Chloe's past.

"It's a walk down your memory lane, do you like it?" Chloe smiled.

Aubrey walked around the room as she saw pictures and notes posted on the wall, guys she used to date. Old assignments she and Chloe had worked on together. The room was covered in all of her memories. Aubrey turned around and faced Chloe.

"I love it Chloe," a sad smile formed itself on her face.

"You're sad, why?" Chloe frowned.

Aubrey quickly shook her head. "No, it's not that. I'm just really touched you did this all for me," she whispered. She approached the redhead and grabbed her into a tight hug.

Chloe pulled back, beaming at the other woman. "It wasn't just me; Beca did a lot of the work as well." Chloe corrected her, looking over at the brunette who was standing awkwardly in a corner.

Aubrey smiled and approached Beca. "Thank you so much Beca. This really means a lot to me," She hugged her. Beca cleared her throat as Aubrey's arms remained around her.

"Yeah, it wasn't a problem. I'm glad you like it." She mumbled.

Aubrey pulled back and wiped a single tear falling from her eye. She looked around and saw all her friends and family staring at her. "Thank you everyone for coming," she smiled.

Everyone nodded their heads in approval and they each made their way to greet the future bride. Beca remained in the corner of the room, staring at Chloe. Admiring how happy she looked. She found a warm fuzzy feeling inside her chest as she watched the other woman interacting with everyone.

"Did you talk to her?" A voice snapped Beca from her thoughts. She looked over at Tracy, standing in front of her.

"No, I changed my mind." Beca whispered.

Tracy frowned. "Why? I thought you were in love with her?"

Beca let out a long sigh. "I am," she frowned. "But sometime when you love someone, you have to do whatever is best for them. In this case, me telling Chloe how I feel isn't really the best thing," Beca shrugged.

"Tell me how you feel?" Chloe came up behind Beca, confused.

Beca spun around mentally kicking herself. "What?"

"You said telling me how you feel isn't the best thing?" Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow.

Beca stood still as her mind raced to come up with an excuse…any excuse. "Uh…" Tracy cut her off.

"Yeah, tell you how she feels about this party. She thinks some things could have been done differently but didn't want to start a fight. I told her that you seemed like an approachable person and she should have," she lied.

"Yeah," Beca cleared her throat.

"What do you think we could have done differently?" Chloe asked confused and slowly.

Beca sighed. How the hell did she get herself here? "I think there should be more Jesse and Aubrey pictures, just because it's their wedding. But regardless, it doesn't matter now." Beca ducked her head and stared at her feet.

"I see," Chloe watched the other woman closely. "Well if you thought that way, you should have come and told me sooner," she finished.

"Well it's not like you made yourself approachable or anything," Beca muttered.

"Excuse me?" Chloe replied quickly.

"You heard me. You've been acting completely bitchy to me since last night; did you think I'd be comfortable to talk to you?" Beca glared at Chloe.

"Okay, I think that about does it. Why don't you two finish this later?" Tracy cut in, standing in between both women.

"You would stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Chloe shot out.

"Excuse you?" Tracy turned around to face the redhead.

"This isn't your business, so excuse you." Chloe clenched her fists. She could feel the anger rising up inside her knowing what had happened between Beca and her the previous night.

"I'm just trying to help." Tracy corrected Chloe.

"Yeah well how about you help elsewhere then," Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"What is your problem, Chloe? Seriously ever since last night you've completely gone off the deep end and I'm not sure what the hell happened, but why are you taking it out on us...on me?" Beca snapped. She had enough of Chloe's behaviour and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Nothing happened. I'm just sick of your attitude and you thinking you're better than everyone else." Chloe snarled.

"What is going on here?" Aubrey quickly approached the three women and stared them all down.

Beca's eyes focused on the redhead. "Chloe is being a bitch, that's what's going on here," she snapped.

"Whoa," Aubrey started to speak but was cut off by Chloe.

"Beca is an immature player who just doesn't care what she does or who she hurts," Chloe yelled.

"Who have I hurt, Chloe? Tell me. Please do because right now the only one who is acting hurt is you and I'm pretty sure I haven't done or said anything to you to make you act this way," Beca yelled back.

"Maybe if you opened your eyes for once in your fucking life, you would see what the real issue is here." Chloe yelled back. "But you're too blind, aren't you?" Aubrey watched in amazement as both women stood face to face, inches apart.

"Maybe if you stopped being a typical fucking female and just voiced your problem, I might actually know the issue. Jesus fucking Christ Chloe, my eight year old cousin is less complicated than you. Grow the fuck up," Beca clenched her fists.

"Okay, enough!" Aubrey yelled. She started intensely at both women before finally speaking up again.

"Today is my bridal shower and if you two are going to sit here and ruin it for me, then you can both take your problems somewhere else because frankly, I'm not interested in your drama. I'm sure everyone else can agree," she finished. Beca and Chloe looked around and saw everyone staring at them, secretly exchanging words between one another.

"You know what, fuck this. Chloe can stay. I don't belong here anyways. I don't fit in with you and your group of friends so you can all have fun with each other." Beca flicked her hand in the air as she began to walk away.

"Beca," Aubrey attempted to stop her. Beca quickly spun around.

"No, don't. Chloe can stay, I'll go. This isn't my place anyways, is it?" She snapped looking over at Chloe. She then spun back around again and rushed up the stairs to get far away from everyone…to get far away from Chloe.


	16. Chapter 16

"They say love, love is blind and true love is hard to find. It makes you wonder now you're yesterday's news. At the bitter end of a love affair some you win some you lose. 'Cause love is blind, love is blind" 

-By David Coverdale

A month had passed since Chloe and Beca's little outburst at the bridal shower. Just like how it had come so random, it left the same way. Chloe and Beca went on with their lives, but still got together a few times to finish planning Aubrey's bachelorette party. Neither of them questioned what had happened, or why it had happened for that matter. They went on as though nothing was ever said.

It was different though. After their little fight, things between them were different. Chloe kept a good distance from Beca whenever they would hangout out and Beca had stopped teasing Chloe about every little thing.

Did both girls miss their old ways of interacting with each other? Yes, more than anything. But either of them was too stubborn to do anything about it. Neither of them wanted to address the issue at hand and neither of them had the courage to bring it up, in fear it may cause another argument.

So Chloe went on with her life, being happy with Tom and helping Aubrey with her wedding, and Beca went on with hers. Only the one night stands had stopped and Beca spent all of her nights alone working on her music or hanging out with Jesse listening to his wedding details.

Beca sat in front of her lap top, her eyes were red from all the hours she had been working at the bar, and home. She sighed as she rested backwards onto her computer chair. She grabbed her phone to check if she had any missed calls or texts, smiling when she saw Chloe's name on the screen.

_So tomorrow is a go. Aubrey has no idea it's her bachelorette party. She thinks it's just going to be her, Jesse, Tom, you and I going for drinks at your bar. Is everything good on your end?_

Beca typed out a quick reply.

_Yes. Everyone will be at the bar for 10pm; I'll go in early tomorrow to set up._

She stared at her phone as she waited for a reply, quickly opening the message when she felt her phone vibrate in her hands.

_Did you want my help setting up?_

Beca rolled her eyes. Like Chloe would actually be okay with helping her set-up, yeah right.

_No, I'll be fine on my own._

Chloe frowned as read over Beca's text. Ever since the cottage things had been very awkward and tense between the two of them. Chloe knows she had no right in the way she had treated Beca, but she knew that the distance and space between them was for the better. It helps Chloe get over her and it leaves Beca being free to do whatever she wants with whom she wants.

_Okay…see you at 10 tomorrow then. Good night._

Beca debated on writing a reply back but decided against it. She threw her phone back onto her computer desk and threw her face into her hands, letting out a frustrated and loud groan. She couldn't help but laugh at herself. _This is the exact reason I avoided love. This is the exact reason why I never want to commit to someone. In the end, all it is is heartache._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe and Aubrey sat silently in the cab as they headed towards Beca's bar. Chloe felt excited but nervous for the night ahead. She knew it could go one of two ways: Perfect, or a disaster. Now she knew the only thing that could really make it a disaster is if she and Beca got into an argument again. So what was her plan? Simple, she was going to stay far away from Beca. No matter what urges she had to go and converse with her, she would swallow them back and just go on with her night.

"I don't see why we couldn't just cab it with Jesse and Tom. I mean, it would have saved us time and carpooling is much better for the environment." Aubrey pointed out as she looked over at her best friend, who was deep into thought. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Chloe snapped from her thoughts and looked over at Aubrey, who was frowning.

"You look like something is bothering you…what's on your mind?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe shook her head. "Nothing," she smiled. "Just excited for this weekend is all."

"Chlo, I'm your best friend. Don't lie to me. What's on your mind? You look like you want to cry." Aubrey reached out and rested her hand on Chloe's knee.

"I just have a lot on my mind…" Chloe sighed. "I'll be okay though."

"Is it Beca?" Aubrey asked the inevitable.

"Why would you think that?" Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well you've been weird ever since your guys' little fallout and I don't know; today you've just been extra weird. You're quiet and you seem…nervous?" Aubrey asked more than stated.

"No, I'm fine. I just…I don't know." Chloe inhaled and looked over at Aubrey, frowning as she slowly exhaled. "Can we just drop it, Bre? I'm just not really in the mood to talk about it. I'm fine though, trust me okay?" She gave the girl a tiny smile.

Aubrey slowly nodded, unsure of what to say. She couldn't really force Chloe to talk about her feelings but she also knew the other woman, and she knew that she needed to talk, whether Chloe wanted to admit it or not. So Aubrey just decided to drop it, assuming Chloe would come to her when she was ready. "Sure, Chlo but you know I'm always here for you if you need me. Don't hesitate, please." She stared intensely at the other woman.

"I will, don't worry." Chloe nodded, swallowing the dryness in her throat.

Chloe grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Beca.

_Be there in five._

The cab arrived in front of Beca's bar. Chloe quickly grabbed the money from her wallet, brushing Aubrey off when she tried to contribute. They both exited the car and headed towards the front entrance.

Chloe opened the door, holding it open for Aubrey. "I hope the boys are here," Aubrey grabbed her phone to look at the time.

"Yeah….about that…" Chloe smiled as they walked in.

"Surprise," a bunch of people yelled. Aubrey's eyes grew wide as she looked around a completely decorated bar, with at least thirty females inside.

"What?" Aubrey looked over at Chloe with confusion.

"It's your bachelorette party, Beca and I planned it for you." Chloe smiled and waved Beca over.

Beca sighed as she slowly made her way over to both women. Aubrey looked up at the ceiling and saw a bunch of sexual decorations hanging from it. On each table there was an unopened dildo and everyone had party favors in the shapes of dicks.

"Chloe, this is great." Aubrey laughed as Chloe slipped a hat with a dildo on top of it onto her head.

"Beca did all the decorating," Chloe gestured towards the brunette.

"Beca," Aubrey gave the woman an appreciative smile. She reached her arms out and wrapped them around her. "It looks fantastic, thank you so much." Aubrey whispered into her ear.

"No problem," Beca smirked as she pulled back. "I figured you straight girl's would prefer dicks over boobs," she laughed.

"Yeah, you figured right." Aubrey giggled. "Anyways, I should go and say hi to everyone. I'll be back," she smiled at both women.

"I'll join you," Chloe quickly replied, following her.

Beca frowned as she watched both women walk away. _Well that was a slap in the face. _She sighed as she made her way over to the bar. She flagged down the bartender.

"Luke," she yelled. Luke looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey, awesome job on the party it looks great. Girls are going to be getting wild tonight," he winked.

"Yeah probably, thanks dude." Beca smirked.

"Got your eye on any lucky ladies tonight?" He leaned on the bar and gave Beca a look of expectance.

"No not really," Beca's eyes trailed over to Chloe, who was laughing with Amy and Stacie.

"What's up with you lately?" Luke snapped her from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Beca raised an eyebrow. Luke laughed and shook his head.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean," he grinned.

Chloe walked behind Beca and was about to tap her on the shoulder, to tell her what a wonderful job she had done but got distracted by hers and Luke's conversation.

"I don't know what you mean, Luke. Don't play games and just tell me. How am I different?" She glared at him.

"Well for starters, I don't see you checking any girls out ever. Then to top that off, you haven't brought any girls home with you in probably about two months. What's going on with you? Has someone finally tamed the wild Beca Mitchell?" Luke asked, intrigued.

Beca let out a long and sad sigh. "More like some girl fucked me up so bad, I can't even think of one night stands anymore."

"Oh yeah which one, do I know her?" Luke asked intrigued.

"Naw, you don't know her. She's here tonight actually, somewhere." Beca spun around to look for the redhead but nearly fell over when she saw her standing behind her.

"Chloe…hey…" Beca attempted to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you what a great job you did on decorating." Chloe forced a smile, feeling the jealousy take over her body. Tracy was somewhere in the bar so Chloe only assumed Beca was talking about her.

"Oh yeah…thanks." Beca rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"No problem," Chloe smiled. She looked passed Beca at Luke. "Can I get a dry martini please?" She asked.

Luke nodded. "Sure thing red." He left to go make her drink.

Beca turned back around and faced Luke, being embarrassed to face Chloe, fearing what she had heard. Luke walked back over and handed Chloe the drink. "Enjoy," he smiled.

"Thanks." Chloe replied. "I'll see you around, Beca." Chloe finished before walking away, drink in her hand.

"Give me some Scotch Luke, tonight it going to be a long night." Beca grabbed her phone from her pocket and checked the time. "A really long night," she sighed seeing it was only 10:15pm.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three hours had passed and Beca was having trouble keeping her balance. She stumbled back to the bar and gave Luke a huge grin.

"Another shot?" Luke smirked.

"Two!" Beca yelled out, making him laugh. Luke shook his head and walked away. Beca turned her body and looked around the room. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Chloe in the middle of the dance floor, looking to be happy as ever drunk out of her mind and enjoying her night.

"Hey," Beca spun around and almost fell over. "Drunk much," Tracy laughed.

"Hammered," Beca sighed.

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself much," she frowned.

Beca shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Beca, just go talk to her, you're being ridiculous. You're never going to let yourself move on unless you get yourself closure." Tracy reached out and rubbed her hand up and down Beca's arm.

This didn't go unnoticed by Chloe, who had been watching Beca closely all night.

"No, I'll be fine. That's what this is for," she smiled as she grabbed both shots. "Here, take one with me." She handed Tracy one of them.

Tracy laughed as she grabbed the shot from the other woman. "I like your way of dealing with shit," she smirked.

"Thanks, it's useful." Beca shrugged. Both girls lifted their shot glasses in the air before shooting them back. "I need to pee," Beca shook her head in disgust.

"Okay, I'll see you around." Tracy chuckled. Beca nodded before quickly walking away to the bathroom.

She stood in front of one of the mirrors and stared at herself as she washed her hands. Grabbing some paper towel, she turned her head and saw Chloe entering the bathroom.

"Chloe, hey." She smiled, the alcohol being a big factor in that.

Chloe quickly approached Beca and poked her shoulder with one finger. "You know what the worst part about sleeping with you is?" She spat out.

"Whoa, want to not man handle me?" Beca removed Chloe's hand from her shoulder. "Chloe let's not do this tonight," she sighed.

"No, I'm sick and tired of holding this all in. Shut up and listen." Beca's jaw dropped as Chloe stood in front of her, fire blazing in her eyes. "You don't get to just waltz your way into someone's life and completely mess with their head then bam, forget about them." Chloe growled. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact she was tired of seeing Beca flirting with everyone but her, either way she had enough.

"Wait what?" Beca's eyes widened.

"You heard me. I'm tired of feeling like this," Chloe replied agitated.

"Feeling like what?" Beca spoke slowly.

"Feeling like a bag of shit," Chloe took a step closer to Beca.

"Chloe I…" Beca was speechless.

"So let me tell you what the worst part about sleeping with you is." Chloe's chest heaved in and out as she stared at the other woman with intent.

"The fact that I don't even fucking remember it," Chloe finished. Without another word Chloe leapt forward, grabbed Beca by her thick brown locks and smacked their lips together. Beca's eyes snapped open as she felt Chloe's lips on hers.

It didn't take long for Beca's mind to wrap around what was going on and kiss Chloe back. Chloe shoved Beca backwards against the wall and immediately started using her hands to explore the girl's body.

Beca moaned as she felt Chloe capture her bottom lip and tug on it. Chloe snaked a hand up Beca's shirt and started grabbing at the girl's breasts.

Both of them ravished each other, all the pent up anger and sexual frustration of not being able to be with each other was all coming out into one kiss, one fierce and fiery kiss.

Chloe's lips found Beca's pulse point, wrapping them around it, she quickly made do with sucking and biting. Beca moaned as she reached her hands out and grabbed Chloe's hips, tugging her closer. "Fuck Chloe," she hissed.

Chloe licked her way up Beca's jaw line and reattached their lips, sliding her tongue across as she begged for entrance. Beca melted when she opened her mouth and felt the other woman's tongue massaging against hers.

"Chloe," a new voice made both of them halt their actions. Chloe froze as she stared at Beca before slowly turning around and seeing Aubrey standing by the bathroom door, jaw agape.

"Fuck," Chloe muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

"What's going on here? What are you doing?" Aubrey quickly approached both girls.

"Bre, it isn't what it looks like it's…." Aubrey cut Chloe off.

"I know exactly what this is." Aubrey snapped. "Beca who the hell do you think you are?" She looked passed Chloe and glared at Beca.

"Excuse me?" Beca took a step back in shock.

"You heard me? Who do you think you are?" Aubrey repeated. "She's drunk and you're taking advantage of that," she barked out. "You should know better."

"Aubrey…" Chloe started.

Beca scoffed. "_She_ came onto me," she replied.

"Still, she's drunk and in a very committed relationship. You should know better," Aubrey shot out.

Beca laughed obnoxiously. "Please, she can only use that excuse so many times." Beca glared at both women.

"Pardon me?" Aubrey looked back and forth between both women.

"Aubrey…let me…" Chloe started but was cut off by Beca.

"You heard me." Beca stared Aubrey down. "You know what, fuck this. I don't need this shit," Beca pushed her way passed Both Aubrey and Chloe. "I'll let Chloe fill you in with the details but I'm going home. I don't need this shit." Beca muttered before opening the door and slamming it behind her. Aubrey stared at the door and slowly turned back to face Chloe.

"Bre…" Chloe frowned.

"Care to explain what the hell that was about?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow as she waited for her best friend to fill her in.

"It's complicated," Chloe stated. Where the hell should she start?

"Complicated how? I just walked in on you cheating on Tom, with a girl, with Beca. Which makes no sense because you're not even gay…or are you?" The confusion and anger in Aubrey's voice was visible.

Chloe inhaled a deep breath, slowly exhaling before speaking up, allowing herself to grow the courage and finally tell her best friend the truth. "That guy I cheated on Tom with eight months ago…It wasn't a guy…It was Beca." Chloe replied in a small voice. She could feel the tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"I see…" Aubrey wasn't sure what to say to her. She felt hurt that Chloe had lied to her, but what hurt her most was that Chloe didn't feel like she could come and talk to her.

"Bre…I…I love her…" Chloe frowned. She watched Aubrey closely, trying to read her expression but her face remained emotionless.

"When did you come to this conclusion?" Aubrey sighed, already having a tiny idea of their love for one another.

"I don't know…it's just been building up over time I guess," Chloe groaned.

Aubrey's body slowly relaxed as she saw the distress in her best friend's face. "Why did you lie to me?" She whispered. Chloe was relieved to see she was calming down.

She took a step closer to the other woman. "I was scared Bre, I have been scared the last eight months. I don't know what's going on with me. I've slowly been falling in love with her and it's been messing with me. It's scary because I think…" Chloe trailed off as her eyes met with the floor.

"You think what, Chlo?" Aubrey asked calmly as she stood still and patiently waited for the other woman to continue.

Chloe slowly brought her eyes back to the other woman, tears flooding in them at this point. "I think...I love her more than Tom," Chloe frowned. "I can't get her off my mind, and that's why I've been acting so weird the last few months. Don't ask me why her, because I honestly don't understand it myself. But I do and I can't change how I feel Bre…trust me…I've tried." Chloe started to cry.

Aubrey frowned and quickly approached her best friend. She grabbed her into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"I messed up so badly Bre I don't know what to do. I want her but I don't know if she wants me too, and then there's Tom." Chloe dug her face into the crook of Aubrey's neck.

"Shh," Aubrey gently rubbed Chloe's back. She let go of the redhead and pulled back, smiling. "I don't quite understand what's going on here, but I do love you and I'll always support you know matter what. If this is how you feel Chloe, you need to go tell her. You can't just sit back and wait for everything to unfold itself. You need to take responsibility and make it happen." She reached up and cupped Chloe's cheek.

"If she means that much to you, go and tell her. But you can't keep juggling Tom around Chlo, that's not fair to him. He's such a good guy and deserves so much better. So if you make the decision to tell her how you feel, you need to let Tom know regardless what happens between you two. He deserves to know the truth; it's the right thing to do." Aubrey finished.

Chloe let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding it. She slowly nodded as she wiped a tear falling from her eye. "I will tomorrow, I promise." Chloe whispered.

A grin slowly formed across Aubrey's face. "Well then, go and tell her. Stop wasting time," she grabbed Chloe one more time. "I'm sorry for yelling earlier," she mumbled against her.

"No, I deserved it. It's fine, that's why you're my best friend, and why you'll always be." Chloe pulled back and gave her a tiny smile. "You'll always give me the harsh truth, no matter what."

"Thanks Chlo," Aubrey replied. Both girls stared at each other in silence, thoughts racing through their minds. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go tell her!" Aubrey gestured towards the door.

Chloe let out a tiny giggle. "Okay, I'll let you know how it goes. Wish me luck?" She asked.

Aubrey shook her head. "You don't need it. She'd be a fool to not feel the same way," she smirked.

Chloe laughed as she choked back tears. "Enjoy your night Bre," she turned around and headed towards the door. "You're going to be a married woman soon, go make the best out of your night." Chloe finished as she opened the door and quickly exited. No more games, this was it. Chloe was finally going to tell Beca exactly how she felt.

The redhead quickly left the building and flagged down the first cab she could find. She hopped inside and gave the cab driver Beca's address. She took deep breathes as she attempted to calm her nerves.

The drive went by quicker than Chloe would have liked. She felt she needed more time to think about what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. She had been holding her feelings for Beca in for the last eight months and now that Beca had somewhat of an idea, she had no more excuses in postponing the inevitable. She had to tell Beca how she felt; she had to tell her that she loves her.

The cab pulled in front of Beca's building. Chloe remained seated as she stared ahead at the building in front of her.

"Miss?" The cab drive looked into his rear-view mirror. "That'll be twenty-four dollars please," he smiled.

Chloe looked over and gave him a subtle nod. She pulled the cash from her pocket. "Can you wait five minutes? I'll come right back." She handed him thirty dollars.

The man nodded. "Sure thing," he replied. Chloe quickly got out of the cab and ran towards Beca's building.

She ran up the steps and through the doors. Her breath hitched as she reached Beca's front door. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, attempting to calm her nerves as she raised her fist and slowly knocked it against the wooden door. She waited patiently as she heard footsteps approaching, they sounded louder with each step that was being taken.

Beca opened the door and raised an eyebrow when she saw Chloe standing in front of her. "Chloe, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you," Chloe said in a small voice.

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Beca asked as she moved aside, making room for Chloe to enter.

Chloe shook her head as she walked passed Beca. She turned around to face her. "I can't hold it in any longer, I'm tired of it."

"Tired of what?" Beca softly asked. Her eyes trailed down to Chloe's lips as Chloe took an unexpected step forward.

"I'm tired of thinking about you every day and all day. I'm tired of being jealous over every girl who gets to be with you, when I can't." The hurt in Chloe's voice was inevitable at this point. "And I'm tired of my heart being broken." Chloe frowned.

"Chloe…" Beca started but was quickly cut off by the other woman.

"No Beca I…." Chloe trailed off as her eyes focused on Beca's deep blue orbs. "I love you," she breathed out.

Her eyes searched Beca's, waiting for a sign, any sign that she had gone too far and freaked the other woman out. She expected Beca to flip out, yell at her, or tell her to leave. What she didn't expect was to see a giant grin slowly form on her face.

"You're smiling?" Chloe asked shocked.

Beca slowly nodded. "This would be considered a smile, yes." She smirked.

"And…?" Chloe waited for Beca to explain herself.

"Well people usually smile when they hear good news, Chloe. How could you not know that?" Beca whispered as she took a step closer to the other woman.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Chloe choked out laughter as she fought back her tears.

"God, you're so fucking cute." Beca smiled as her eyes trailed back and forth between Chloe's lips and eyes.

"Beca…" Chloe shuttered when she felt the other woman's breath against her face. They were so close, if Chloe would lean in just a bit, their lips would be touching, and they would be kissing.

"Chloe, I don't understand it. This is new to me, how I feel about you. I don't know what to tell you really other than…" Beca grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers. "I love you too," she smiled.

Chloe felt a tear slowly creep from her eye when she heard what the other woman had said. "Really?" She was shocked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Beca breathed out as she chuckled. "How could you not have known? I mean you're the only woman I allow myself to spend time with on a regular basis, the only woman I want to spend time with. I don't understand what it is about you that make me feel this way, but hearing that you feel the same way…words can't describe how happy that makes me," she smiled.

"Me too," Chloe whispered.

Beca slowly leaned in, shutting her eyes as she approached Chloe's lips with hers. Chloe pulled back, frowning. "I want to, but I can't."

"Oh…" Beca pulled back, disappointed.

"I need to figure everything out with Tom before we can do this again. I can't hurt him anymore than I already have, you understand?" She asked fearful.

Beca nodded. "Of course," she smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. Both women stood silently, staring at each other, fire in their eyes.

"I should go though, before I do something stupid." Chloe whispered. "I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can hang out and talk more? " Chloe brought her hand up to Beca's cheek and cupped it. Beca leaned into Chloe's touch, feeling the butterflies build up inside of her.

"Okay, I can't wait." She nodded.

"Okay, bye Beca." Chloe smiled as she headed towards the front door and opened it. She turned back around and faced the brunette one more time. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Beca slowly nodded. "I can't wait," Beca's eyes glistened with excitement.

Chloe smiled as she exited the girl's apartment, feeling like a thousand pounds had been lifted off of her chest. Her smile didn't last long when she felt her phone go off in her pocket indicating a new text, from Tom.

_Hey, can we do dinner tomorrow night? I need to talk to you._

Chloe frowned as she typed back a reply. Knowing that she had to tell him eventually so she decided tomorrow, seeing as sooner rather than later would be better for him, and for her.

_Sure. Dinner sounds good, and then maybe we can go back to my place to talk?_

Chloe's phone immediately went off. Her heart broke as she read over the new text message.

_Sounds good babe, see you then. I love you._

Chloe debated on not replying, but knew that wouldn't be right of her. Lying wouldn't be right either though. She sighed as she typed back her reply, being extra cautious.

_See you tomorrow babe, xo._

Tomorrow…Tomorrow would be a long day for her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe took a deep breath as she entered the restaurant she was meeting Tom at. She looked around, frowning when she saw the man sitting alone at a table, waiting for her and waiting to have his heart broken. Tom's face immediately lit up as he saw Chloe approaching him. He quickly got up from the table and approached her, opening his arms wide and grabbing her into a tight hold.

"I missed you," he mumbled against her shoulder.

"Me too," Chloe frowned, finding it hard to relax into his touch. Tom pulled back and gestured towards their table.

"Are you hungry? Because I'm starved," he smirked as he grabbed Chloe's hand, leading her to the table.

"Kind of," she sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jesse sat on his couch watching TV, exhausted from all the wedding planning him and Aubrey had done. He flipped through channels trying to find something good to watch. He laid the remote on the couch when he heard his phone go off on the table. He smiled when he saw who was calling him.

"Hey munchkin," he answered.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Beca groaned.

"Pft, you're not the boss of me," he grinned.

"That's what you think," She retorted.

"What do you need, Beca?" He sighed.

"I was wondering if Aubrey and Chloe were with you."

"No, I think they're out having dinner." He replied. "Aubrey mentioned something about eating with Chloe and then coming here to see me after."

"Oh? Do you know where they're eating?" Beca asked hopeful.

"Why?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Chloe hasn't answered any of my calls and I need to talk to her," Beca replied.

"About what?" Jesse was shocked.

"Stop asking so many questions. Do you know where they are?" Beca replied eagerly.

"I think she said they're going to that Italian restaurant they always eat at, Dominic's?" Jesse shrugged.

"I see. Okay, well I'll talk to you later."

"Whoa wait. What's going on?" Jesse was confused.

"I'll explain later, okay?" Beca smiled. "There's something I need to go and do though."

"Okay…well call me later then." He sighed.

"Whatever," Beca replied. She quickly hung up, making Jesse roll his eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe nervously picked at her food, as she thought about what she was going to say to Tom later that night. She knew she couldn't lie to him, but she really didn't want to hurt him.

"So," Tom cleared his throat as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "You don't seem that hungry?" He frowned.

Chloe sighed. "I'm not; I had a bad day today. I have a lot on my mind." She looked up at Tom, who was smiling at her.

"What?" She asked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca smiled as she carried a dozen roses in her hand, approaching the restaurant Chloe and Aubrey was eating at. She had wanted to do something romantic for Chloe, and knowing Aubrey was her best friend. What better way was there to get on her good side then showing up and surprising Chloe with flowers while they were together?

She opened the restaurant door and was immediately approached by the hostess, standing at the front.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

Beca shook her head. "No just surprising someone," she smiled. Beca began looking around for any sign of Aubrey and Chloe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jesse felt himself grow tired as Teen Mom played on his television. He went to lie down on the couch, but perked up when he heard his door being unlocked.

Aubrey walked inside, smiling. "Hey babe," she removed her shoes and walked over to him.

"Hey, I thought you were out for dinner with Chloe?" He kissed her on the lips.

"No, I said Chloe was having dinner with Tom and I would probably have to go home tonight to be with her. She's breaking it off with him," Aubrey sighed as she sat down beside her boyfriend.

"Oh right." Jesse frowned. "Beca called looking for Chloe; I told her she was with you. I'll send her a quick text and let her know I was mistaken." Jesse grabbed his phone from the table and quickly typed out a message to his best friend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why are you smiling?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I said I had a bad day, not a good one."

"I think I have something that will make your day better," he smirked. He got up from the table and reached into his pocket.

Chloe's eyes grew wide. She knew what was going on before Tom even had the chance to get down on one knee.

All eyes in the restaurant were now focused on Chloe and Tom, as he kneeled down in front of her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh, isn't that cute?" The hostess stared ahead at Chloe and Tom.

Beca raised an eyebrow as she leaned to the side to look passed her. "What?"

"He's proposing," she smiled.

Beca's eyes squinted as she saw a familiar face kneeling in front of a girl with red hair. "Is that Tom?" she mumbled to herself. "Oh…" Was all she said when it had finally settled in and hit her. That was Tom….with Chloe. _Tom is proposing to Chloe, who is supposed to be eating dinner with Aubrey?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Tom…" Chloe's eyes grew wide as she looked around the restaurant, watching everyone watching her.

"Chloe, I know I'm seven years late on this." Tom opened up the ring box, revealing a beautiful silver diamond ring. "But I love you. I've loved you since the day you walked in on me in the men's change room and I'll love you until my last dying breath. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I was taking you for granted. That was never my intention. I want to be with you forever Chloe, I want you to have my babies, and I want them to have your red hair with your beautiful blue eyes. I want our children to have grandchildren who look like you as well, and I want to grow old with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tom smiled.

Chloe's heart raced, knowing what the next words to come out of his mouth would be.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca slowly backed away as she heard Tom's speech. Of course this would happen right after she opened herself up to Chloe. Of course Tom would one up her, proposing to her right after Beca had confessed her love. Of fucking course.

Beca dropped the roses as she quickly ran out from the building not wanting to see or hear anymore. She needed to get away and she needed to get away fast. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" A girl answered.

"Hey it's Beca. Can I come over? I need to see you," she could feel her tears cloud her vision as she waited for a response.

"Of course, are you okay?" The girl asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to see you," Beca breathed out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Chloe Beale, will you do me the honor of making me the luckiest man ever and marrying me?" Tom asked, a huge smile taking up his entire face.

Chloe froze as everything grew silent to her. All eyes were on her, Tom's eyes were on her, and everyone was watching her, waiting for her answer.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_

**A/N: Okay, I know this is killing everyone and I'm probably going to get murdered but it couldn't be that easy for Chloe. Don't worry though, next chapter will be the wedding and it will all piece together! I promise haha. Also, someone asked if it was possible to blackout completely when being drunk. They weren't sure if Chloe could actually completely forget having sex with Beca. To answer that question, yes. It has happened to me on more than one occasion and let me tell you…It is confusing and not a lot of fun haha. But yeah, I hope you can all forgive me and just trust me that I have an excellent surprise planned for everyone, along with a happy ending!**


	18. Chapter 18

"How do I look?" Aubrey turned from away from her mirror and faced Chloe.

Chloe felt tears build in her eyes as her best friend stood in front of her, smiling. "Beautiful Bre, I can only hope to look half as amazing as you do on my wedding day," she gave the girl a small smile.

"I love you Chloe, thank you for everything you've done. I honestly can say without you, none of this would be happening." Aubrey opened her arms and grabbed Chloe into a hug.

"I love you too, so much." Chloe mumbled into Aubrey's shoulder. "I want you to know Bre that you really are like a sister to me. I grew up always feeling that way, and I'll feel that way until the day I die."

"You're my sister too Chloe, you always will be." Aubrey pulled back and sighed when she saw that her best friend's eyes were red. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Has Beca answered any of your calls yet?" Aubrey frowned.

Chloe shook her head as her smile remained on her face, only Aubrey could tell that she was faking it. "No, but it's okay. I probably freaked her out when I told her how I felt. I should have seen it coming," she shrugged.

"Well she's here today; you'll talk to her then." Aubrey pointed out.

"Yeah I'll talk to her today, don't worry." Chloe nodded.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Chlo?" Aubrey grabbed her best friend into a hug once again.

"I'll be fine Bre." Chloe reassured her.

"And how about Tom," Aubrey whispered.

"I did what was for the best, he understands…I hope." Tears fell from Chloe's eyes. She quickly sucked them back, not wanting Aubrey to see her crying. It was her wedding day; she shouldn't be worrying about her. She should be happy and focusing on getting married. Not what had happened between her and Beca, or her and Tom.

"_Chloe Beale will you do me the honor of making me the luckiest man ever and marrying me?"_

_Chloe stood silently in front of Tom, her heart racing and feeling like she was about to throw up any second. Everyone remained silent as they waited for Chloe to reply. Chloe couldn't tell how much time had passed, and quite frankly she was too scared to find out._

"_Chloe?" Tom's smile slowly faded as she stood in front of Tom, silent._

"_Tom…" Chloe whispered. Words ran through her head of what to say next. Tom proposing to her was all she had ever wanted for the last seven years and now that it was actually happening, she wishes it wasn't._

"_Say something…" Tom's hands began to shake as he held the ring in front of her._

"_I…" Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat. "I can't," she shook her head. Without thinking she quickly got up from her chair and ran towards the front door, exiting as fast as she could._

_Tom followed quickly behind. His heart was racing and he had no idea what was going on. He and Chloe were happy, they completed each other. Why was she running from him?_

"_Chloe stop," Tom grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her away from the street. "What's going on?" He asked._

_Chloe's eyes travelled to the ground as she thought of what to say to him. She wanted to tell him the truth, which would make her the worst person to ever exist. But if she didn't tell him the truth that would also make her the worst person to ever exit. Either way, she was a terrible person._

"_Tom…" Chloe brought her hand to her eyes and wiped the tears from them. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, frowning when she saw how broken he had looked._

"_I can't marry you." Chloe shook her head. She sniffled as she felt more and more tears coming._

"_Why not?" Tom asked in a tiny voice, confused._

"_Because…" She started. She took another deep breath and slowly exhaled, getting the courage to say what she was going to say next, and break his heart. "I'm in love with someone else," she whispered._

_Her eyes travelled back to the ground, refusing to see Tom's face. Tom remained silent, his mind felt empty along with his heart. _

_Chloe finally gathered enough courage, she knew she owed it to him to face him and listen to whatever he had to say. What he said next though, came as a shock to her._

"_It's Beca, isn't it?" He whispered. He took a deep breath and shoved his hands inside his pant pockets._

"_How did you…?" Tom cut her off._

"_I've noticed it for a while now," he frowned. "At first I thought I was just seeing things, but then I would see the way your face always lit up when you would first see her. Or the way you would grab your phone the second you felt it going off from her texting you, or the way you would walk into a room and the first thing you would do is look for her." Chloe's heart broke when she saw tears coming from his eyes. "I know because…" Tom paused and looked into Chloe's eyes. "Because that's the way you used to be with me," he finished._

"_Tom…" Chloe started but was once again cut off by him._

"_No, you don't have to say anything. What is there to say, why? I already know the answer." He sighed. _

"_There is no reason why," Chloe shook her head. "Because I'm an idiot would be the only logical answer." _

"_It's partially my fault Chloe. I took too long. I took you for granted; I thought you'd be around forever so there was no rush into getting married but maybe if I would have asked years ago…" Tears started falling from Tom's eyes. "Maybe this wouldn't have happened," he whispered. He brought his hand to his face and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Why do you think I rushed this proposal? Why do you think I asked you in a restaurant as opposed to some special way, a way you deserved?" _

"_Tom, this isn't your fault, I promise." Chloe quickly replied as she shook her head. "This is my fault and my stupidity. You did nothing wrong, how can you even think otherwise? I'm the one breaking your heart; I'm the one who fell in love with someone else. You did nothing wrong here, you were perfect. Too perfect for me, I don't deserve you and I never did." She frowned. She stretched her arm out and grabbed his hand._

"_I don't think I'll ever not love you, Chloe." Tom was over the top in love with her, he could never see himself being with anyone else aside from her._

"_Don't say that. You'll find someone who is so much better than me. Someone who won't hurt you the way I am, someone who's perfect…just like you." Chloe gently squeezed his hand. "Someone you deserve."_

"_Maybe," he sighed. "But I just don't see myself with anyone else. I don't want to be with anyone else." Tom ducked his head. The two of them stood there silently, Chloe still holding onto his hand._

"_I should go," he whispered. "No offence but I can't be here any longer. I need to be alone right now, I need to comprehend everything." He pulled his hand away from Chloe._

_Chloe nodded, sniffling as she felt more tears escaping her. "I understand. I'm so sorry Tom; you'll never know how sorry I truly am." She frowned._

"_I'm sorry too," Tom shrugged. "I think we could have had a happy life together," he frowned. He turned around and headed back towards the restaurant. Before he entered he turned back to face Chloe. "I really hope Beca treats you right Chloe, and I hope she doesn't wait as long as I did or one day, she could be where I am and regretting it." He then turned around again and walked back into the restaurant, leaving Chloe standing alone, and crying._

"Well, how do I look?" Jesse turned away from his mirror and faced Beca.

"Like a bag of shit, you should change." She smirked.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "It's my wedding day; can you not be nice to me for one day?" He sighed.

"I wouldn't be your best man if I did that, now would I?" She smiled.

Jesse laughed as he shook his head. "You make a good argument," he grinned.

Both of them stood silently, facing each other. Beca let out a long breath as she walked away from him. She grabbed something from her bag that was wrapped and approached Jesse.

Jesse raised an eyebrow as she handed him the gift. "What's this?" He asked.

"It's a little thank you present, for including me in your wedding…and for sticking with me for so long even though I'm a huge asshole." She mumbled.

Jesse's mouth slowly formed a smile. "Aw Beca, you actually know how to say thank you?" He smirked.

"Shut up and open it asshole," she rolled her eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment." Jesse laughed as he started unwrapping his present. The smile slowly disappeared as he held a photo frame in front of him.

"Beca…" Jesse was shocked. It was a collage filled with pictures and memories from their past. He looked up at the other woman, smiling. "I don't even know what to say?" To most people, a photo frame filled with pictures and junk would not mean a whole lot, especially on your wedding day. To Jesse though, it was like receiving a new car from the other woman. In all the years he and Beca had been friends, she had never shown any amount of love to him. He always knew it was there, but to be receiving it firsthand. He was at a loss for words.

"You actually kept all these pictures and stuff?" He asked.

"No I didn't, you're holding up an imaginary photo frame that I programmed to make you think there was actually pictures inside of it," Beca rolled her eyes. "Yes loser, obviously." She promised herself no matter what, she would not let the other guy see her cry.

"You're such an asshole," he laughed. He quickly grabbed her into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Can I say something, but you have to promise to never mention it to me again." Beca sighed as she pulled away from him.

Jesse nodded. "You're on a roll, so why not?"

Beca took a deep breath before speaking up again. "You're my brother Jesse and I love you." She smiled. "Growing up with only one sister sucked, so when I met you and we grew close, I kind of just felt it right away." She shrugged.

"Well Becs, I don't know what to say except…I've felt like I've had four sisters ever since I met you." He grabbed Beca into another hug. "I love you too," he mumbled against her.

"Okay, enough sappy shit." Beca shoved Jesse off of her.

Jesse laughed and shook his head. "Fine, I'll never forget this though," he winked.

"Shut up," she muttered. Jesse rested the photo frame on the table beside him.

"By the way, what are you doing with Nancy as your date?" Jesse suddenly remembered seeing Beca show up with blonde.

Beca sighed. "I sort of didn't want to be alone and I went to hang out with her the other day, I asked her if she wanted to come," she shrugged.

"Oh I bet she'll be coming," Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, not what I meant." Beca smacked him over his head. "Nothing is going to happen. We're just friends. I needed a friend the other night and so I called her and she was great, she was there for me." Beca frowned.

"What about me?" Jesse asked.

"You were with Aubrey and I didn't want to bother you." She shrugged.

"And what about Chloe," Jesse asked nonchalantly.

Beca froze upon hearing the redhead's name. Jesse waited for her to respond but Beca remained silent.

"Chloe isn't a friend…she'll never be…" Beca finally spoke up. Jesse went to respond but was cut off by a knock at the door. He quickly went and opened it.

"Chloe…hey," he opened it wide so that she could see Beca. Chloe looked over at Beca and frowned. She then quickly brought her attention back to Jesse.

"I just wanted to see if you're good to go? We're supposed to be starting in five," she smiled.

"I am indeed. I'm just going to go pee real quick and I'll be right out," he looked back at Beca and winked.

Beca subtly rolled her eyes at the man. _Fuck you Jesse._

Chloe nodded as she watched Jesse run off to the back of the room. She brought her eyes back to Beca and frowned. "So…" She started.

Beca remained still and stared at the woman in front of her.

"You've been ignoring me…?" Chloe frowned.

"I have," Beca nodded.

"Why?" Chloe hadn't expected Beca to openly admit it.

"I think you know why," Beca stated what she thought was the obvious. Thinking that Chloe was going to tell her that tom had proposed, and she said yes.

"Beca, about the other night…" Chloe took a step towards her.

"Chloe, can we not do this? It's Aubrey and Jesse's wedding day and last thing they need is their maid of honor and best man arguing. So let's just pretend like it never happened and go on with our lives. It's okay," Beca sighed.

Chloe could feel tears form in her eyes. She slowly stepped back towards the door. "If that's what you want," she whispered.

"It is," Beca nodded. "I'll see you out there." Beca remained still, waiting for the redhead to take the hint and leave.

Chloe immediately spun around as she felt the tears quickly start to pour from her eyes. She ran out of the room and towards to bathroom. Beca felt a pang in her stomach as she silently stood and waited for Jesse.

Jesse smiled as she exited the bathroom. "Are we good to go?" He asked.

Beca nodded. "Might want to do your zipper up, but aside from that we're good," she lied. Jesse quickly grabbed his crotch and fixed his zipper.

"Thanks," he chuckled.

"Are you ready to get married Mr. Swanson?"

"I am." Jesse nodded.

"Let's do this then." Beca smiled.

**A/N: Okay, I am writing the last chapter right now so don't worry, it will be out tonight! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

"_Jesse, do you take Aubrey for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_Aubrey, do you take Jesse for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you Mister and Misses Swanson. Jesse, you may kiss your bride."_

All the bridesmaids and groomsmen sat at the head table as everyone took their seats, waiting for the bride and groom to make their first entrance as a married couple.

Beca sat beside Chloe, refusing to look at her. It was bad enough she had to sit by her all night, but the slow dance would be coming up and that would be a whole new level of awkward.

Beca looked around at all the people in the room, not spotting Tom anywhere. Where was he? Before she could think any further, a guy approached the microphone on the stage and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever I present to you Mister and Misses Swanson!" He beamed. Everyone stood up and watched as Jesse and Aubrey walked in, hand in hand smiling. Everyone clapped as they approached the dance floor and waved.

They slowly made their way over to the table. Beca and Chloe quickly got up and hugged them both. Beca could feel her heart swell as she saw how happy her best friend was.

Chloe cried joys of tears when she looked at her best friend and saw how in love and happy she was. Jesse grabbed the chair and pulled it out for his wife, kissing her before he took his seat beside her.

"How does it feel to be married?" Chloe whispered to her best friend.

"It feels the same," Aubrey smiled. She looked over at Jesse then back at Chloe. "I do love him more than I did an hour ago though," she finished.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Chloe squealed.

"Congratulations Aubrey," Beca leaned passed Chloe. "I'm really happy for you two, and I'm not just saying that. I mean it." Beca smiled.

"Thanks Beca, it actually really means a lot to me that you're saying that. I'm so glad you're sitting up here with all of us, especially because we're basically family now," she smirked. Beca looked passed Aubrey and glared at Jesse.

"You told her?" She asked.

"How could I not? It's not every day Beca Mitchell gets sappy," he shrugged. "Besides, I don't keep anything from my wife and I never will." He smiled before gently cupping Aubrey's face and kissing her deeply.

"Duly noted, never telling you anything again." Beca muttered making both Aubrey and Jesse laugh. Chloe focused her eyes ahead of her as the three of them spoke.

To say she was upset with Beca would be an understatement. She probably would have been able to keep herself together and put a fake smile on for Aubrey and Jesse's sake if it wasn't for sitting in front of everyone and spotting Nancy, sitting in the back of the hall.

"I think I need to pee before the food comes," Aubrey looked over at Chloe and could see the woman was deep in thought. "Would you mind helping?"

"Of course not, it's the maid of honor's duty." Chloe smiled, looking back at Aubrey. Both ladies got up from the table and walked towards the bathroom.

"I really like the band you guys went with," Chloe held the door open for Aubrey as she walked inside.

"Yeah, Jesse really likes them so it was my wedding present to him. It was actually Beca's idea. She knew how obsessed he used to be and she saw that they were free, so I called them right away." Aubrey smiled. She frowned when she saw Chloe's face drop.

Chloe held open the stall as Aubrey made her way inside. She grabbed the dress and held it up as Aubrey sat down.

"So, did you talk to her?" Aubrey asked nonchalantly.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah," she replied in a small voice.

"And?"

"And it was what I said. I freaked her out the other night and now she wants to pretend like nothing happened between us," she sighed.

"What?" Aubrey's jaw dropped. "What the actual fuck is wrong with that girl?" Aubrey grew angry.

"Bre, don't worry about it today. It's your wedding day; you don't need to worry about me okay?" Chloe backed away as Aubrey stood up.

"Chloe, I don't care what day it is; I'll always worry about you. You're my best friend, my sister. No one should hurt you, ever." Aubrey frowned as she stepped out from the stall. "Would you give her another chance if she came to her senses?" Aubrey slowly asked.

"Honestly Bre, I don't know. A part of me says yes, but an even larger part says no, it says she's too immature and I'd be making a huge mistake." Chloe frowned. "Anyways, don't worry about it today. Enjoy your night and we can talk about it another day." Chloe pressed on.

Aubrey sighed. "Fine, if that's what you want."

"It is," Chloe nodded.

"Okay, then I'll drop it…for now." Aubrey turned the sink on and washed her hands.

"Hey Bre…" Chloe smiled at the other woman.

"Yeah?"

"You're married!" She squealed.

Aubrey laughed. "I know. God, I'm so unbelievably happy." Chloe followed behind her as she approached the bathroom door.

"Me too," Chloe sighed. Aubrey could hear the distress in her best friend's voice. She saw Beca standing in the corner of the room, laughing with Nancy. She stopped and turned to look at Chloe.

"Can you do me a favor?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe nodded. "Anything," she replied.

"I need you to go to a convenience store and buy me condoms," Aubrey tried to come up with a quick lie.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Right now?"

"Yes, I mean no. Buy them now, for later. We'll be too drunk and I don't want to go to some convenience store in my wedding dress buying condoms. That screams that I'll be getting laid." Aubrey smirked.

"Bre, it's your wedding night. I think it's safe to say everyone knows you two will be doing the dirty later on tonight," Chloe laughed.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and smiled. "Can you just do this for me?" She begged.

"Fine, I'll be right back." Chloe muttered. "I'll do it now before I've had too much to drink," she sighed before walking off.

Aubrey looked back over at Beca and quickly went to approach her. Being stopped by every other person telling her how beautiful she looked made it almost impossible to get to her though. Eventually she brushed everyone off and was finally standing behind the brunette, tapping her on her shoulder.

"Hey," Beca smiled as she turned to face her.

"Nancy is it?" Aubrey looked passed Beca at Nancy.

"Yeah, congratulations by the way, you look so beautiful." She smiled.

"Thanks," Aubrey beamed. Her face turned serious again upon remembering why she was standing there.

"Do you mind if I pull Beca away for a second? I need to talk to her," Aubrey put a fake smile on.

"Of course, go ahead." Nancy gestured.

Beca smiled at Aubrey. "What's up?"

"I just need to ask you a question about Jesse, can we talk in private?" She asked.

Beca nodded. "Sure." She followed behind Aubrey. Both girls walked out of the hall, outside.

"So what's up?" Beca nearly fell over when Aubrey spun around, glaring at her.

Aubrey grabbed Beca by her dress and pulled her forward. "Holy shit," Beca was surprised by the other woman's strength. "Would you let me go?" Beca grabbed Aubrey's hands and attempted to remove them from her.

"No, not until you explain yourself and you better have a damn good explanation." Aubrey snapped.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Beca still tried to get herself loose from Aubrey's grasp.

"You tell me," Aubrey went from zero to ten in a matter of seconds. Beca remained silent, truly confused.

"Beca, because you're Jesse's best friend, and believe it or not my friend. I'm going to say this out of love." Aubrey let the girl go and rubbed her temples. "I will literally beat some sense into you if you don't fix things with Chloe."

Beca scoffed. She should have known it was a trap and that Aubrey wanted to talk about Chloe. "Aubrey, what is there to fix? I told her to pretend like nothing happened, what more is it that she wants from me?"

"She doesn't want anything from you, Beca. She just wants you, why are you making this so complicated?" Aubrey sighed.

Beca laughed obnoxiously. "She can't have both Tom and I. She can't have the best of both worlds."

"She knows that, that's why she broke it off with Tom the other night?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Wait what?" Beca took a step back. "I saw him proposing to her?"

"What? You were there when he proposed?" Aubrey asked confused.

"Yeah, I went to surprise her and I saw Tom proposing and after his whole speech to her, I figured I wouldn't compete with that so I booked it out of there," Beca frowned.

"Wow you literally are stupid, you know?" Aubrey groaned.

"Why?" Beca asked.

"Because Chloe said no, she told him she loved you. Then when she called to tell you the news you were ignoring her and then…" Beca cut her off.

"Shit, that's what she wanted to talk about earlier?" The sudden realization hitting her, Chloe chose her, not Tom.

"Seriously Beca, why would you just assume she said yes to Tom and not hear her out? All of this could have been avoided if you would have just grown up a little and faced your problems head on." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I need to talk to her," Beca went to run back inside but was stopped by Aubrey, who grabbed her arm.

"She's at the store buying me condoms." Aubrey stated.

Beca turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I needed to distract her so I could talk to you, calm down." Aubrey quickly added.

"I'll talk to her when she's back then," Beca went to walk away but was stopped, once again by Aubrey.

"You hurt her really bad Beca. I honestly don't know if you can fix it. I think you need to try, but I don't want you to get your hopes up that she's going to just jump right into your arms." Aubrey frowned.

Beca turned around and sighed. "Well, I need to try." She looked down at the ground. She then snapped her head back up and looked at Aubrey. "Wait, I have an idea."

"And that would be?" Aubrey questioned.

"It would require your assistance and the attention would probably be taken off of you for about five minutes," Beca replied cautiously.

"You're lucky I love my best friend." Aubrey grumbled. "What do you need?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe stepped out from her car, leaving the bag with the condoms in it inside. She had to admit, she was secretly grateful Aubrey had sent her off. She really couldn't stand to see Beca any longer, and the dance would be after the dinner. She wasn't sure what she was going to do then.

She took a deep breath as she re-entered the building. She approached the hall and slowly opened the doors, looking around she saw Aubrey and Jesse kissing. Chloe smiled as she went to walk over to them, seeing that Beca wasn't at the table had made her happy.

"Excuse me," a voice boomed through the room. Chloe snapped her head over to the microphone and saw Beca standing behind it.

All eyes were on Beca, but Beca's eyes were on Chloe as she saw her standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

"Sorry to take everyone away from their conversations and really what I'm about to do is quite rude of me so I apologize ahead of time, but I did get the bride's permission." Beca's eyes remained locked with Chloe's as she spoke.

Chloe looked around the room, confused by what Beca was doing.

"There's a girl in here, and I hurt her really badly. Normally, hurting people is something I usually brush off because I'm so used to doing it. But I can't this time. I love her you see, and I really messed up." Beca frowned. Chloe froze as her heart began to beat out of her chest. "I'm in love with her." Beca finished.

She cleared her throat and looked over at the band. "Can I barrow your guitar?" She asked the lead singer. The man smiled and nodded. He handed her the guitar and winked. Beca reproached the microphone and looked back at Chloe.

"I'm a very secretive person, that's a fact that Jesse will vouch for." Beca looked over at Jesse and smirked. He immediately nodded.

"She's not kidding; it took me five years to find out her middle name. That was only because her mom used it once," he laughed when he saw Beca scrunch her face.

"Right, well…" Beca trailed off as she looked back at Choe. "One thing that no one knows about me is I can play acoustic guitar in my spare time. I'm actually really good at it too," she added.

"Anyways, after I met this girl and stated falling for her…hard. I sort of learned a song that reminded me exactly how I feel about her, what I went through as I was slowly falling for her. Obviously it was originally meant for my ears only, but tonight I'd like to play it for her in hopes that she can forgive me, and I can express how I've felt about her since the day I met her." Beca smiled.

"The song is called "Blind love" by Passenger. So yeah…here goes nothing." Beca sighed. Her eyes went back to focusing on Chloe as she began strumming the guitar.

Chloe bit her lip as she watched Beca playing. She refused to budge, or smile, giving her any hint that she was forgiven. Beca didn't care though; she walked away from the microphone and continued playing as she slowly approached the redhead in the middle of the dance floor.

_Trying to hold a love that wants to go__  
__Is like trying to catch a falling flake of snow,__  
__It glimmers while it can but it will melt between your hands,__  
__You know_

Chloe watched Beca in amazement as she heard her singing. Her voice was beautiful and she had no idea. She listened closely to the lyrics as Beca finally made her way to her and was standing right in front of her, continuing to sing.

_To keep alive a love that wants to die,__  
__You teach the birds to swim and all the fish to fly,__  
__But gills are made for water, and feathers for the sky,__  
__You know___

_Oooooh, woah oh oh, oh oh__  
__Oooooh, woah oh oh, oh oh_

Chloe's heart skipped a beat; actually it skipped a few beats as she watched Beca in amazement. She could slowly feel a smile form on her face and as much as she wanted to hold it back, there was no use in trying. Beca was once again sweeping her off her feet.

_To find a love that's new where do you start,__  
__It's like trying to find a light switch in the dark,__  
__Falling over mess you left unaddressed inside your heart___

_Oooooh, woah oh oh, oh oh__  
__Oooooh, woah oh oh, oh oh oh__  
__Oh, oh!_

Beca began walking around Chloe as she continued to play, smirking. Chloe rolled her eyes when she realized she was crying. _Fucking Beca Mitchell, how the hell does she do it?_

Chloe wiped her tears as Beca sang the next set of lyrics. They made sense to her; Chloe understood them because it was exactly how she had felt about Beca this whole time.

_But I will find love,__  
__That's a blind love,__  
__It's the kind of love I need_

Beca stopped in front of Chloe once again as she finished the song off, her voice mellowing perfectly with the beat. It was soft, and it made the song all the more better.

_Oh, well I'll find love__  
__That's a blind love,__  
__It's the kind of love I need___

_Oooooh, woah oh oh, oh oh__  
__Oooooh, woah oh oh, oh oh oh oh__  
__Oooh oh oh Oooh oh oh oh_

She finished the song with one last strum of the guitar and stood silently in front of Chloe. The redhead was shocked when she looked deep into Beca's eyes and saw tears coming from them. Beca smiled as she brought a hand up to her eyes and wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I love you, I was so stupid and it was all just a huge misunderstanding and god, I need you to be mine so bad." Beca frowned.

Chloe stood still, her face giving Beca no indication of what she was thinking or feeling. Beca began to feel nauseous as she waited for a response, she was starting to worry that she really had fucked up passed the point of forgiveness.

Chloe sighed. "You're an asshole," she muttered. Beca went to open her mouth but was cut off by the other woman. "An asshole who I can't help but love, so you're lucky." She smiled.

Beca let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in. "I promise, I'll be less of an asshole just for you. If you give me the chance to that is?" She asked hopeful.

Chloe bit her lip as she made a face, indicating she was thinking. She then smirked and quickly nodded. "I think I can live with that."

Without any warning Chloe took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, pulling her in close to her. She leaned her head in close and pressed their lips together. Beca smiled as she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, the guitar sitting in between them.

Chloe's stomach erupted with butterflies as she felt Beca's lips on hers. This was their first time kissing sober, and Chloe was so happy because she'd remember every little detail of it. The way Beca's fingertips dug into Chloe's side when she deepened the kiss, or how soft Beca's lips felt against hers. Most of all though: she would remember the way their noses slightly brushed against each other as they pulled back, their faces remaining a close proximity as their eyes searched one another.

"I love you, Beca."Chloe whispered. Beca shuttered when she felt the warmth from Chloe's breath trickle against her lips. She smirked as she stared at Chloe intently.

"I love you too…" she mumbled. "Bunbun." She then closed the tiny distance between them and kissed her once again, never wanting the moment to end.

Yes it was true; Beca Mitchell was never one to believe in "love," or "commitment." Settling down just was never supposed to be an option for her and she was convinced there wasn't a girl in the world who could change her mind about it, ever. Of course, that's what she thought until the day she met Chloe Beale.

**A/N: OKAY PHEW. Officially done! I know a lot of you wanted smut and wanted to know what happened the night they first hooked up so good news… well maybe. Seeing as it is Christmas time and I'm sort of feeling all jolly and lovey, I kind of have an idea for a new fic. It would be continuing from this fic, only five years later. I refuse to call it a sequel since I am notorious for starting sequels and never updating them. But the fic is a neat idea and I really think a lot of you will like it. It would show a lot of flash backs through Chloe's and Beca's relationship together (so yeah, you will all learn about "that night" haha). It will be called "The twelve days of Christmas." Let me know your thoughts, I'm still going to write it but I can write it as a completely different story instead of continuing it from this one. Anyways, thank you all so so much for read this fic and reviewing like champs! I truly enjoyed writing it and hoped it lived up to your expectations.**


End file.
